


Buy me dinner first

by Mogwai1988



Series: A matter of family business [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, And this thing has a bit of a plot now too?????, Booped up the rating, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, Maybe a bit of feels here and there but mostly fluff, Other, Post Reveal, nothing explicit will be written but maybe some mentions of darker subjects and mature themes, sequel to a matter of family business, the more I write this the more I realize it's not mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogwai1988/pseuds/Mogwai1988
Summary: After everything that had happened the previous year, both Marinette and Adrien expected to be able to get some normality back into their lives.Neither of them figured that building a future together wasn't as easy as it seemed to be.Edit: Booped up the rating to M. Still not going to write anything explicit but planning to delve deeper into mentions of mental issues, darker subjects and such more soon.So the M rating is just to be sure.





	1. One fourth of a first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien make an attempt at having their first real date.

* * *

Carefully she blew out the last candle.  
The trail of smoke coming from it, dancing upward in an elegant manner in the remaining light in the room.  
  
“I’m sorry.” She heard Adrien mutter from his spot on the couch.  
  
Marinette shot him a patient smile.  
  
If she had learned anything in recent years, it was that sometimes even her most well thought out plan could be flipped on it's head on a whim.  
This was just another one of those times.  
  
“Don’t be. You messaged me that you were going to be running late.”  
  
“That’s no excuse. We planned this and...I didn't think it would go on for another two hours.”  
  
The young woman turned to see a defeated look on her partner’s face.  
One she had seen too many times over the past few months.  
  
“It’s also not your fault.”  
  
“I suppose…”  
  
“Listen Chaton…” She made her way towards him, plopping down on her mother’s couch. Sitting close enough to let their shoulders touch. “We both know these meetings for the sake of the company have been eating up most of your time. I am not now, not ever, going to blame you for not being able to make it to a date. Because I know you have little control over these meetings and they are needed to fix the mess that man has left behind.”  
  
“Still...it feels like I’m putting my work before you. Before everyone else. And I don’t want that. That’s what _he_ did and…”  
  
“Adrien. It’s not your fault. You’re doing what you need to do and it’s only temporary right? Besides, you still made it here.”  
  
“It’s been a long _‘temporary’_ six months though.” He chuckled. “And I needed to see you. I feel like I don’t see you enough these days.”  
  
“Well with Nino and Alya on their honeymoon, I am going to need my co-host back for those baking videos. We should be able to spend more time together that way if you want to?”  
  
The defeated look on his face was quickly replaced with one of determination. “Mari. I’ll be there. I promise.”  
  
Her lips curled up into another smile before the young woman let her head rest against him.  
  
“Thank you. It will be fun, just the two of us.”  
  
“I’m still sorry. We planned this. Tonight was going to be…”  
  
“Special?”  
  
He nodded. “In a way. I mean...you already seemed to have made it special and why wouldn’t you. This was supposed to be our official first date.”  
  
Adrien gestured to the scene before them.  
  
Aside from the blown out candles, Marinette had gone the extra length to place a few red roses around the room.  
Two of which sitting in a small vase near their empty dinner plates.  
  
“I wanted it to be romantic.” The dark haired girl pouted. “For you.”  
  
He let out a small chuckle. “Now I feel even more guilty for being late.”  
  
“So what if you’re late for dinner and this wasn’t supposed to be a casual hangout like we usually do. Maybe I did end up wasted a good hour getting all of this ready between baking the sixth batch of croissants and decorating cupcakes today.”  
  
“That actually sounds impressive.”  
  
“Thank you. But I want to say...despite all the setbacks tonight, you’re still here and we can still spend time together. I don’t know about you, but that’s the most important thing to me.”  
  
“I know...it’s just...I’m not going to lie Bug. I’m a little disappointed.”  
  
“With? Oh. Oh don’t tell me I needed to use more roses.”  
  
“No! No. Just with myself. I mean...this is the first time in months where we don’t have to run around helping our friends arranging their wedding. Most of the bullshit with the company was supposed to resolved already. I was so certain I was going to be able to make it tonight and not finish up late.”  
  
“Adrien. Didn’t you listen to what I just said? You’re here. That’s all that matters to me.”  
  
“I know.”   
  
She watched as he let himself fall against the back of the couch.  
His head thrown back as far as the piece of furniture allowed.  
  
Marinette could clearly see the exhaustion on his face, despite it being somewhat dark in the room.  
It pained her whenever he forced a smile her way.  
  
At this point, she had no doubt that the whole ordeal with Gabriel had left some emotional scars on her partner.  
Scars, she hoped, would heal in due time.  
  
“Do you want to sleep over? Have breakfast with me and maman?”  
  
“That sounds nice Bug.”  
  
“We might have trouble pulling Tikki and Plagg away from their shows and off the bed though.” She tried to joke.  
  
He lifted his head and gave her a smile.  
  
Another forced one, she quickly realised.  
It absolutely didn't suit him.  
  
“You know…”   
  
Marinette wasn’t even sure what happened until she found herself being pulled against him.  
Her head resting on his chest.  
His chin nestling in her dark hair.  
  
“This is a good spot for a nap too.” He continued.  
  
“Maman will find us when she gets back from madame Chamack’s. You do know that right?”  
  
“Not the first time Princess.”  
  
Her Chaton let out a short chuckle before a brief moment of silence fell between them.  
For a while, all she could hear was the ticking of the clock in the kitchen, their own breathing and his steady heartbeat.  
  
“Have I thanked you by the way?”  
  
“For what?” She found herself asking with a hint of confusion in her voice.  
  
“For sticking by me. For being so understanding. Despite not being able to spend as much time with you as before the last few months.”  
  
“Yeah.” Marinette sighed softly. “You have. More than I can count.”  
  
“Well...thank you again Bugaboo.” He moved to place a short kiss against her cheek. “Thank you.”  
  
“You do you know you don’t have to thank me for that. Right?”  
  
Another kiss was pressed against her cheek.  
The arm he had wrapped around her, pressing her closer against him.  
  
“I know. But it just...how did you say it again back then? It feels right to. Because...well...I don’t know. It still feels so unreal that I almost lost you last year and every morning I wake up, I feel so lucky to still have you in my life. To have you like this in my life.”  
  
The baker’s daughter felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.  
  
She couldn’t help it.  
  
The way he spoke so fondly about her never ceased to make her heart stop beating for a few milliseconds.  
Even if he exhaustion dripped off every word passing his lips.  
  
“Me too. I mean! I...I’m really happy we’re together. I’m happy I get to tell you how much I love you. Even if it’s not always straight to your face.”  
  
He loosened the grip on her shoulder.  
A slight frown on his face.  
  
“Mari?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I’ve eh...I’ve been thinking about something these past few months. And the other day at Nino’s and Alya’s wedding...when we talked about having a family well...”  
  
“Yes?” She asked.  
  
“Since then I actually wanted to ask you something. Well...no...since before that even.”  
  
“You can ask me anything. You know that Chaton.”  
  
“I know. It’s just.... I can understand if you need time to give me an answer....and it’s not like I haven’t asked you this before….but… Do you want to move in together? Or at least think about it?”  
  
She wasn’t sure how to react to that.  
  
Let alone answer that.  
  
A big part of her screamed at her that she should accept his offer.  
  
An equally big part held her back from answering directly, because...  
  
_“What about maman.”_  
  
She couldn’t leave the woman alone in this big, empty, house.  
  
Could she?  
She draped her arm over his stomach, letting her head once agains rest on his chest.  
  
“I’ll think about it.” Marinette muttered softly before closing her eyes.  
  
He didn’t respond, nor push her to give a definite answer.  
The blonde's breathing only became a tad more shallow.  
His heartbeat slightly more slower.  
  
It wasn't long until she found herself being lulled to sleep by the sound of his soft snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey everyone!  
> I got half an idea of where I wanted a sequel to 'a matter of family business' to be.  
> So eh...here it is I guess.
> 
> Hoping to add some major fluff in this one!  
> That doesn't mean there won't be sad moments because I do love writing me some feelsy moment.
> 
> Not sure how long this story will be but I hope you'll find it a pleasant regardless. ^^
> 
> The first chapter is going to be short, the other ones will be longer.  
> Takes place almost directly after the ending of the first story.  
> So I guess that's a series now???
> 
> Also English is not my first language so sorry in advance for any spelling errors and such.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!


	2. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the first time you don't succeed...try again?

* * *

“I hate you.” Marinette muttered sleepily.  
  
Adrien let out a amused chuckle while he poured her cup with freshly made coffee.   
Knowing very well she didn’t mean a word she had just said.   
  
“You hate waking up this early.” Her mother gently corrected with a smile. “That’s not Adrien’s fault dear”   
  
“No. No it is. I dropped by late last night. Mari stayed up to wait for me while she could have gone to bed early instead.”   
  
A brief smile flashed on his partner’s soft lips. “It was worth it. But I still hate you for waking me up so early.”   
  
“Then allow me to make it up to you Marinette.” He carefully shoved the cup of coffee over the kitchen table and towards the young woman.   
  
“Maybe I’ll allow that. It all depends on how you are planning to do that.”   
  
“I don’t have anything on my schedule for today just yet. Let’s...give your mother the day off?” He turned towards Sabine who just shot him a grateful smile. “I’ll help you in the bakkery this morning and we’ll have the whole afternoon to ourselves.”   
  
“And then what?”   
  
“We could get a late lunch somewhere? A nice walk along the Seine. Have a improvised do-over of our date?”   
  
“Hmm…” Carefully Marinette took a sip from her coffee. “Alright. Sounds good.”   
  
“Will you be able to handle it down there Adrien?”   
  
“Sure. No problem madame Cheng. It hasn’t been that long since I last helped out.”   
  
“Two months.”   
  
“A little over two months.” Sabine once again corrected her daughter. “But we know it was because you were busy.”   
  
“Not by choice.”   
  
“We know.” The older woman nodded. “It can’t be easy, trying to keep your father’s company afloat after everything that has happened.”   
  
“It’s not. But...I’m trying my best to keep everyone happy and employed. I’m expecting the meetings with the shareholders and the higher ups to go down after next month.”  
  
“That’s when the numbers from last season come in right?”   
  
He nodded at Marinette. “If we make a well enough profit, I’m sure they’ll shut up and stop demanding meetings for a good while and I can focus more on my department and the bakery again.”   
  
“Sounds like you should focus on taking a vacation first.” Sabine remarked.   
  
He really did not have a reply to that.  
  
The widow was right of course.   
  
Adrien wanted nothing more than to just take a good, long, break somewhere sunny surrounded by clear water and white, sandy beaches.   
Marinette beside him, sipping on a fruity drink with a colorful umbrella in it.   
Tikki and Plagg napping in the warm sand.   
  
But Adrien knew that he couldn’t just go and take a vacation.   
  
Not now anyway.   
  
He let out a tired chuckle. “Maybe next year. For now. I think you should focus on having a day off madame Cheng.”   
  
“He’s right maman! You’ve earned that. You could go shopping or visit papa or…”   
  
“Or clean up some things around here.”   
  
Marinette made a face that Adrien could only describe as a mixture of disbelief and surprise.   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to spend your day at a spa or something?” The blonde suggested   
  
“I’m sure. There are some...things I need to clean up. Today is a good day to start doing that.”   
  
“Okay. If you’re sure maman.”   
  
“Only if you’re sure you two will be able to handle the bakery today.”   
  
“Of course!” He exclaimed with confidence in his voice. “We make an amazing team! We can handle it.”   
  
His partner nodded with a smile. “Adrien can man the front, I’ll do all the baking. We’ll be fine.”   
  
“And if we somehow mess things up, we’ll come running back to you for help.”   
  
“But we won’t!” She was quick to interject. “Because we can handle it.”   
  
He nodded. “So don’t worry.”   
  
“You both sound very confident that you’ll be able to work the morning rush.” The mother laughed. “So I trust that things will go just fine.”   
  
“Great! So. I’m just going to take my coffee and my half awake brain and get a head start on making the bread. I’m sure the mixer should be done by now.”   
  
“Need help?”   
  
“Can you handle making cupcakes?”   
  
“Sure can ma cherie.”   
  
“Then let’s go Chaton.” Marinette let herself slide of the chair, coffee cup in one hand and pecked a short kiss against her mother’s cheek. “Enjoy your day maman. We’ll be downstairs if you need anything okay.”   
  
“Okay sweetheart.”   
  
He walked over to the older woman to give her a short hug. In the background, he could hear the door to the apartment open and close. No doubt Marinette really wanted to get that head start on the day. “Don’t worry. We can handle things.”   
  
“I’m not worried.” She whispered back softly. “And thank you, for doing this. I actually needed some time off.”   
  
He let go of her and gave her a tired smile.“I had a feeling that was the case. See you at the end of the morning madame Cheng.”   
  
“Adrien?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Don’t forget your coffee.”   
  
“Right! Right.” Quickly he took his own cup from the kitchen table. “I’m going to need this. Badly.”   


* * *

  
  
A soft humming filled the kitchen the moment he walked in the bakker's kitchen.   
Every now and then it was interrupted bij the sound of a big slab of dough being turned around on the metal workspace.   
A faint layer of flour dusting her cheeks.   
  
“You seem in a good mood for someone who hates me.” He joked.   
  
“That’s because I’m looking forward to spending the day with you. It’s been a while.”   
  
“Yeah.” Adrien sighed, putting down his cup and pulling up the sleeves of his shirt. “More than a while.”   
  
“Not your fault.”   
  
“So you keep reminding me.”   
  
“Well it’s true Adrien. It’s not your fault.” She turned over the dough once again before continuing to knead it. “You did everything you could to safe the reputation of that man’s company. Press statements, interviews, moving people left and right within the company itself. I have no idea how you even managed to keep your own department in check at the same time.”   
  
“I...have no idea either.” He sighed. “I just...try y’know. Nathalie helps me out, being a shared owner soon and all. But I’ll be honest, I have no idea how I manage to go from day to day sometimes.” He let out a soft chuckle.   
  
“Well...I hope that’ll change soon. You look more and more tired every time I see you. No offence by the way.”   
  
He gave his girlfriend a quick peck on her cheeks. “None taken. Because I feel tired and I can only assume it shows since your mom suggested that I’d take a vacation.”   
  
“You’d be assuming right.”   
  
“Good to know. So eh...you wanted cupcakes right?”   
  
“Yup. Twenty should be enough for a morning rush. Cupcakes usually go fast after lunch anyway.”   
  
“I’m on it!”   
  
“Thank you Kitty.”   
  
“Wait! Wait. One more thing.”   
  
“Hmmm?”   
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, he proceeded to hug her from the back.   
Burying his nose in the crook of her neck.   
Earning a small shriek from the woman.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
She let out a chuckle. “I love you too Chaton.”   
  
Carefully he placed his lips against the skin on her bare shoulder earning a soft humm from the woman.   
  
“You know I like it when you kiss me there but I really...really need--”   
  
“Don’t you mean _knead_.” He smiled against her neck as she let out a soft groan.   
  
“I need to knead the dough to make the bread.”   
  
“Do we have time for one more?”   
  
“O-Okay. One mo--”   
  
Before she could even finish her sentence, or he could place that last kiss on her neck, the sound of a phone ringing filled the kitchen.   
  
Adrien pulled away a bit in surprise. “That’s not mine.”   
  
Who would be calling this early in the morning?   
  
“That’s me. Could you Kitty? It’s in the front of my apron. I would pick it up but….” She held up her flour covered hands.   
  
“No problem Bugaboo.” He hugged her waist tightly for a second, placing that one last kiss against her neck, before a hand slipped into the front pocket of her apron.   
  
Fishing out the device, the blonde was quick answer it.   
  
“This is the phone of the amazing, wonderful, _gorgeous_ , Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She can’t answer the phone right now, can I--”   
  
“Just put me on speaker Adrikins! I’m having an emergency! I need to speak to Dupain-Cheng!”   
  
“Oh...hey Chlo. Didn’t peg you for a morning person.”   
  
“I’m not! I’m just...freaking out right now! I _need_ her help! Is she up yet?”   
  
“Yeah. Hold on.” Adrien leaned forward again, close enough to whisper in her ear. “It’s Chloé. She wants to speak to you?”   
  
His partner nodded and Adrien put the phone on speaker-mode. Letting go of his girlfriend in the process.   
  
“Good morning Chloé.” The dark haired woman greeted.   
  
“Marinette! I need your expertise. It’s an emergency!”   
  
“My expertise in….what exactly?”   
  
“Fashion of course. Duh.”   
  
The both of them shared a look and a smile.   
  
“I’m just eh...going to start on those cupcakes.” He whispered.   
  
Marinette gave him a nod. “Fashion huh? You’re plenty fashionable though.”   
  
“I know but...No! It’s just...ugh...I have a date tonight?”   
  
“A date? Chlo that’s huge. I haven’t heard you mention a date since...forever.” Adrien remarked as he opened the cooler to take out the ingredients he needed.   
  
“I know! That’s why I need the help. It’s been so long I’m super nervous and ready to puke and it isn’t until tonight but...but...I need a second opinion on what I should wear.”   
  
“Well eh…”   
  
“Please Dupain-- Marinette. Please? I want to make a good impression and with Alya on honeymoon I have nobody else to ask.”   
  
“Okay. Okay. I’ll help. I’m busy in the bakery right now, so why don’t you snap some pics of what you want to wear and send them me and I’ll help you out.”   
  
“No! I can’t wear anything I already own!”   
  
Adrien shook his head in amusement.   
Breaking the amount of eggs he would need in a separate bowl.   
  
Of course his childhood friend would want something new.   
  
“So how can I help you exactly?”   
  
“Go shopping with me. Please? This afternoon when you’re done. You only work in the morning’s on Saturday right?”   
  
“Y-Yeah but...I already made plans with Adrien for the afternoon.”   
  
“Marinette. Please.” The blonde woman pleaded again. “I can’t make a good impression on Nora without your keen eye for fashion.”   
  
Nora?   
  
That name sounded familiar.   
  
“Nora. Nora.... You don’t mean...Nora, _Nino-I’ll-squish-your-head-like-a-watermelon-between-my-thighs-if-you-hurt-my-little-sis_ Césaire right?” He asked.   
  
“Uhm, yeah. We got talking during the wedding last week and she called yesterday to ask me out.”   
  
“I’m happy for you Chloé. I really am but...I really do have plans with Adrien this afternoon. I don’t know if..” She turned towards her partner.   
  
“It shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours right?” He shrugged. “If I tag along, we can get some dinner somewhere afterwards. We can still have our date. A win, win?”   
  
Marinette nodded. “A couple of hours. Will that be enough?”   
  
“Yes! Absolutely! Thank you Dupain-Che-- Marinette. Thank you Marinette. I’m still learning. Sorry.”   
  
“It’s okay. I know you mean well.”   
  
“Meet me at Champs Élysées at two?”   
  
“Yeah we can make it at two.”   
  
“Awesome! Thank you again. See you both this afternoon. Toodles!”   
  
With a sound of a click the line went dead on the other side.   
  
“Really? Anansi? Of all the people in the world.”   
  
“Adrien. She sounded really happy about having this date.”   
  
“I am happy for her! But it’s a surprise hearing that she’s going with Alya’s big sister. Do you think Al knows?”   
  
Marinette shrugged. “Even if she doesn’t, I’m not going to bother her on her honeymoon to ask. It’s not our business to meddle with that.”   
  
“You’re right. Chlo can handle herself perfectly fine.”   
  
“And we’ll still have ourselves a nice date. Some dinner, a nice walk alongside the Seine. Maybe even a movie. We can stretch our legs on the rooftops before calling it a night?”   
  
“God. That sounds amazing! We haven’t gone for a run around the city in a while.”   
  
“Couple of months. Besides, master Fu told us to keep our skills sharp. Just in case some new villain decides to drop by.”   
  
“How eh...how are the lessons with him going by the way?”   
  
“Good! Really good. I...I eh miss you. He understands by the way, he doesn’t blame you, but it’s fun when we both get to have the lessons together. Less boring.”   
  
The smile on his face dropped. “I know. I really wish I could be there more. At this point I’m actually surprised he isn’t demanding the ring back himself.”   
  
“Like I’ll let him.” She snorted.   
  
“Thank you. For having my back.”   
  
“Always Kitty.” She shot him a loving smile.   
  
“So...do you eh...want to continue where we left off before Chloé called? Tonight I mean.”  
  
“Oh eh... “ A pink hue started to tint her cheeks. “Y-Yes. I’d like that. We haven’t kissed like that in a while either.”   
  
“I know. I’m going to try to make up for the time we lost.”   
  
“There is not as much lost as you think Adrien.”   
  
“I’m not going to let what we have slip away further either.”   


* * *

  
  
“Thank you! Have a nice day.”   
  
The bell to the front door rung loudly as the last customer left the bakery.   
  
Adrien pulled a wet rag over the kitchen’s countertops.   
The smell of the detergent wasn’t enough to overpower the smell of fresh bread however.   
  
“That was the last one.” Marinette exclaimed, walking towards him.   
  
“Awesome. I’m done here too, which means…” He threw the rag into the nearest sink. “I can touch you again.”   
  
The blonde took hold of her face in a gentle way.   
A small smirk appearing on her face before their lips met.   
  
Her hands sneaked around him to rest on his upper back, pulling him a little closer towards her.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“No need to thank me for kissing you Bug.”   
  
“I meant for your help.” She giggled.   
  
“No need to thank me for that either.” He laughed before pressing another kiss on her pink lips. “Now, shall we go get _that little menace_ and Tikki? We’d probably still have time to have a quick lunch somewhere before we meet up with Chloé.”   
  
“Yeah, sounds good. I hope we’ll be able to actually pull them away from their shows.”   
  
“Me too.” He groaned. “It’s not that I don’t want them to relax and stuff, but I’m pretty sure they’ve watched all of Netflix twice at this point.”   
  
“At least twice. They’re bored probably. That’s why I can’t get mad at Plagg anymore for shoving things of my desk. Or Tikki for sleeping a lot.”   
  
“I honestly envy them.”   
  
“Me too. When was the last time we had a movie night together?”   
  
Now that was a question he wasn’t able to answer without pulling up his schedule.   
  
“I don’t even remember.”   
  
“Are we...doing something wrong Adrien? I think we might be doing something wrong.”   
  
“I guess the fact that we haven’t been able to have a proper first date yet, despite being together for almost a year might have been a good indication we aren’t doing everything by the book.”   
  
“Do you...think we should have a set hang out day or something?”   
  
“I don’t want the times we hang out to be mandatory. I don’t want to force you to spend time with me.”   
  
“Same here actually. Besides, I know how exhausted you get when you’ve had nothing but late nighters and long meetings in a week. You should be able to take some time to yourself and rest up when you need it instead of...well...forcing yourself to spend time with me. I want to give us room to do our own thing too.”   
  
“I agree.”   
  
“I guess that brings us back to the main question. What are we doing wrong?”   
  
“I think...and hear me out here Bug...I think my schedule is to blame.”   
  
She looked at him with a raised brow. “How so?”   
  
“Like you said. Too many meetings. Long hours. Not enough time to spend together. While your schedule is consistent.”   
  
“Okay...yeah that’s true. But if the numbers from last season are good, you should have a more room to breath too right?”   
  
“Absolutely. Which means, more time I’m going to spend with you.” He booped her nose.   
  
“I can wait for that.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“And we’ll just have to make out twice as hard the times we can spend together.”   
  
“Now that…” Adrien took hold of her waist, one hand on her back.   
Promptly he dipped her body down.   
  
The girl in his arms laughing loudly at the sudden action. “That is a marvelous idea my Lady.”   
  
He placed a few butterfly kisses on her face before pulling her back up.   
  
“I’m glad we agree Chaton.” Marinette laughed. “Now, how about we go up and get our Kwami huh?”   
  
“And then some lunch. I’m starving and in the mood for something drowning in pesto.”   
  
She laughed again. “Seriously?”   
  
“Very.”   
  
She shook her head, clearly not really believing him.   
How could she when he still wore a huge smile on his face.   
  
“Come on you dork.”   
  
“Right behind you My Lady.”   
  
The couple hurried out of the kitchen and back up to the apartment.   
Once inside, he noticed that madame Cheng wasn’t in the living room.   
  
Did she go out?   
  
Marinette didn’t seem too worried about the absence of her mother as she went straight up to her room.   
  
“I’ll wait here for you Bug. Let me know if you-know-who is being difficult.”   
  
“Will do Chaton.”   
  
It didn’t take much time for the dark haired woman to disappear through the trapdoor leading to her room.   
Her footsteps being heard through the ceiling soon after.   
  
Looking around the room once again, he wondered if Sabine had left a note that she was going out.   
She certainly seemed like the type of mother to do so.   
  
Nothing seemed out of place or drawing his immediate attention however.   
  
Nothing aside from his own coat, which he had casually thrown over the back of the couch the night prior.   
  
“Madame Cheng?”   
  
“Yes?” Came the swift reply from somewhere nearby.   
  
It sounded like it came from a little passed the bathroom.   
The only chamber of the entire Dupain-Cheng household he had not been in which was, what he always guessed to be, the master bedroom.   
  
He quickly grabbed his coat from the sofa and put it on. “We’re done for the morning.”   
  
“Ah good! Was it busy?”   
  
“Very.” He made his way passed the staircase towards Marinette’s room and noticed a open door. “But nothing we couldn’t handle.”   
  
“Good. Good.”   
  
“I’m eh...I’m taking Mari out for lunch.” Carefully he dared to step inside of the room.   
  
A room which looked not that different from the rest of the apartment.   
  
White walls.   
  
A wooden floor.   
  
Light grey and white bed sheets resting on the queen sized bed.   
  
Madame Cheng herself sat on her knees in front of a large, dark wooden closet.   
The doors and cabinets of which wide open, displaying all the neatly folded clothes in there.   
  
The woman herself was surrounded by discarded clothing articles and a couple of trash bags.   
  
“I’m sure she’ll like that.” Sabine turned around with a smile.   
  
Although Adrien had been around the woman long enough also see the pained look on her face.   
  
“Are you...are you alright?”   
  
“I’m fine. I’m just...reminiscing.”   
  
“I...I see.”   
  
“Maman!”   
  
“In the bedroom sweetheart!” Marinette’s mother called back to her.   
  
“Maman. I’m going out for--” She suddenly came to a halt right next to him. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Going through your father’s clothes and throwing them out.”   
  
“All of them?” The blonde caught himself asking in surprise.   
  
“That’s the plan. Although I am having difficulty putting away the ones he used to wear all the time. His pajamas. Things that just remind me of him in an instant.”   
  
“Well...maybe you shouldn’t then. Throw them out I mean.” Marinette muttered.   
  
“I need to. It’s been well over a year Marinette. I can’t keep holding on to things belonging to your father.”   
  
“Well...I mean...you can.” Adrien remarked. “But it’s good to let things go.”   
  
Sabine nodded.   
  
“Need eh...need help mom?”   
  
“No. I’ll be fine Marinette. You kids enjoy your date this afternoon.” Once again the woman gave them a smile.   
  
Less forced and more reassuring this time.   
  
“Oh...okay. If you’re sure. Ehm...we’re heading out. I’m probably sleeping over at Adrien’s? Is that okay?”   
  
“Of course it is! I will see you both in the morning then.”   
  
“Y-Yeah. See you tomorrow maman.”   
  
“Enjoy the rest of your day madame Cheng.”   
  
“I will. Have fun you two.”   
  
Marinette’s hand took hold of his own and gently pulled him out of the apartment.   
The moment the door closed he knew something wasn’t right.

In those few seconds she had that conversation with her mother, the air around his partner seemed to have shifted to one that was not as positive as it had been all morning.  
  
The slight frown and anxious look on her face was also a clear indication to him something was on his girlfriend’s mind.   
  
“Mari? Are you okay Princess?”   
  
“Hmmm? Y-Yeah. Yeah why do you ask?”   
  
“You seem a little...distraught.”   
  
“I’m fine.” Came her short reply. “Plagg is in my purse by the way.”   
  
“I’m sure he’ll be comfortable there, but...I don’t really believe you’re fine. You don’t seem fine. You know you can talk to me if something is on your mind Bug.”   
  
“I know. I...I’m fine. There’s nothing wrong.” She gave him a small smile. “I’m starving! How about we get some pasta somewhere!”   
  
He still didn’t really believe her, as her brows were still furrowed and she had tried to change the subject twice already.   
Still he chose not to press on.   
  
He knew better than to do that.   
  
If something was on her mind, she would come to him.   
He wasn’t going to pull it out of her.   
  
“Pasta sounds good Bug.”   


* * *

  
  
“Stop looking at me like that!” His childhood friend scoffed.   
  
“Like what?”   
  
“Like I’m crazy Adrikins!”   
  
“I’m not saying you’re crazy! I just don’t get why you’d want to go on a date with _Anansi_. You two just don’t seem...compatible.”   
  
“Listen, because she’s not your type doesn’t mean she isn’t anyone’s type.”   
  
“So you have a thing for women who can snap your spine in half without breaking a sweat?” He asked with a skeptical tone in his voice.   
  
“Well...yes!”   
  
“You’re so weird Chlo.”   
  
“There is nothing weird being attracted to women who have a bit of muscle. The first girl I fell in love with was strong and a little muscular and if she were to drop in here right now and ask me if she could crush my skull between her legs, just to see if she could, I would let her.”   
  
“Oh my God.” He chuckled. “And who might this mystery woman be whom is the cause of your lesbian awakening?”   
  
“Ladybug of course.”   
  
Next to him he heard Marinette sputter and half choke on the sip of tea she was taking.   
  
“Ladybug huh?” Adrien grinned before turning towards his partner, placing a comforting hand on her back while she coughed. “You okay Mari?”   
  
“Y-Yeah.” Her raspy voice eventually answered. “I’m fine. So...eh...Ladybug?”   
  
“Yes Ladybug.”   
  
“Fair enough. I’d let her break every bone in my body if she wanted to. So does over half of Paris I think.” Adrien shrugged.   
  
Soon after he felt Marinette giving him a playful kick underneath the table.   
  
“Right?! So, do you see why Nora is my type? She’s like Ladybug only more...you know.” The blonde raised her arms and pretended to flex them to make her point.   
  
“I see it. I understand it, I just genuinely didn’t think she was your type but I hope things go well between you two it’s just…”   
  
“None of your business.” Marinette reminded him.   
  
“Right. None of my business. But if she’ll hurt you in any way let us know and we’ll try to kick her ass for you.” He joked.   
  
“I’d pay good money to see you try that.” Chloé laughed. “But it’s utterly ridiculous you’d even think we’ll end in a relationship. I hardly know her, I’m just hoping to have a nice date and we’ll probably part ways as unlikely acquaintances anyway and that’s fine with me.”   
  
“But...you still want to go shopping for a new outfit with that mindset?”   
  
“Uhm. Of course I want to! Can you even imagine? Me? Showing up, wearing something so last season?! Utterly ridiculous! A good first impression is a must Marinette. Even if it’s just for one date.”   
  
He turned to his partner, wanting to ask what the blonde even meant by that, only to realize that Marinette was giving him a puzzled look herself.   
  
“Don’t look at me Bug. We’ve seen each other with bedhead. We’re way past needing a good first impression of each other.”   
  
He was expecting a snarky comment back, but all he got was a short nod.   
  
“Are you okay Dupain-Cheng? You're awfully quiet today.”   
  
“Yeah. Yeah. Just a little tired. So in what kind of direction should we be looking when it comes to outfits? Cute? Sexy? Professional?”   
  
“Casual attractive. Something that says I’m ready for a nice night, but not something that clearly lets her know I tried too hard getting ready.”   
  
“Ah. Okay.”   
  
“Can you work with that?”   
  
Marinette nodded.   
  
“Wonderful! Oh! Maybe we can look at some baby clothes for Alya too. We can never start giving her little one cute outfits too early!” Chloé beamed.   
  
“Wait. How….How do you know she’s pregnant?” She turned to look at Adrien.   
  
“I swear I didn’t tell her!”   
  
The other blonde rolled her eyes. “Nobody had to really tell me anything. It was pretty clear something was up when she had me order her a case of her favorite wine for the wedding, but didn’t end up drinking a drop of it herself. So I asked her and she confirmed my suspicion.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“So? What do you say? Do you think she’ll like it if we gift her something for the baby when she comes back?”   
  
“I don’t know? I think she’d appreciate it. But...eh...maybe another day?”   
  
“Right! Right. You two have a date or something. I almost forgot.”   
  
“It’s supposed to be our official, first date.” Adrien added.   
  
“Really? How on Earth haven’t you guys been on a first date yet? You both hang out at least once a week.”   
  
“We hang out. We don’t go out Chlo.”   
  
“Ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous. But whatever makes you happy I guess.”   
  
“Are we ready to go?” He asked, giving both of the women a look.   
  
“I could actually go for another cappuccino.” Chloé smiled sweetly.   
  
“Okay… Mari? Anything else you want?”   
  
“Hmmm?”   
  
“Another cup of tea Bug?”   
  
“Oh eh...sure. I could go for one more.”   
  
“You really seem out of it today Dupain-Cheng.”   
  
“I’m just a little tired, like I said and I’m...thinking about how your perfect outfit should look like.”   
  
The mayor’s daughter seemed content with that answer as she gave her a smile. “As you should. But maybe you should get some caffeine to keep yourself awake instead of tea?”   
  
“You’ll need it. Shopping with that one is quite the sport.” Adrien whispered with a teasing tone in his voice.   
  
“Coffee it is then.”   
  
“Then it’s off to Madelaine’s! I’ve heard they got their new collection in today! I’m sure there’s something in there that would suit me. But. I’m leaving it up to you as my personal fashion expert for the day to decide what’s best.”   
  
“Something in the direction of a ‘little black dress’ maybe? Can’t go wrong with the classics.”   
  
“Yes! I like the way you think. I knew asking you for help was the right thing!”   
  
Adrien couldn’t help but smile a little as Marinette’s eyes lit up the moment she could really talk fashion.   
Offering Chloé ideas of what she could wear and what she shouldn’t wear.   
  
Advice he was only half listening too, as he quickly found himself drowning in her eyes.   
Admiring the freckles on her skin and the way the sun made it seem like she was glowing.   
  
“Earth to Adrikins!”   
  
“Hmm?” The blonde looked up, being snapped out of his thoughts.   
  
Marinette’s warm hand gently patted his upper leg. “Ready to go Kitty?”   
  
“Yeah. Yeah of course.”   
  
“Maybe we can even find you something Marinette.” Chloé happily declared as she stood up from her seat. “I can’t even remember the last time we went shopping for clothes together.”   
  
“We...never have.”   
  
“My point exactly! You must be in dire need of something new for your wardrobe. Right? A woman can never have too many clothes after all.”   
  
“My closet would disagree.” The baker’s daughter joked, cracking a smile. “Aside from that, I don’t really have enough money for new clothes right now. Let alone a new wardrobe.”   
  
“Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Are you or aren’t you, dating a literal millionaire?”   
  
He shared a look with his girlfriend and gave a shrug.   
He honestly didn’t care much if she wanted him to pay for some new clothes.   
  
Marinette worked hard.   
She deserved something nice.   
  
Aside from that, he still owed her for ruining the previous evening.   
Even if she didn’t blame him for anything.   
  
“No.” She sternly told him. “I know that look. No. I don’t need anything new and I don’t want you to buy it for me.”   
  
“I have literally no problem showering you with gifts Princess. You know that.”   
  
“I know. I’m the one who has a problem with that.”   
  
He let out a chuckle.   
  
“Yeah. No. We’re getting you something Marinette.” Chloé announced. “Like, maybe something sparkly or cute.”   
  
“We?” She asked with a raised brow.   
  
“Of course! If you’re not letting Adrikins buy you something, then I’m going to. Because you’re helping me out and because I’m your friend and because it’s the easiest way to show you I’m not as much as a bitch as I used to be.”   
  
“You don’t have to buy me--”   
  
Chloé grabbed her by the arm. “No, no. I insist.”   
  
“No really…”   
  
“I guess you’ll have to pick Mari.” Adrien chuckled. “Either I buy you something, or Chlo will.”   
  
“You guys are horrible!”   
  
“Ridiculous. We just want to show you some appreciation through buying you overpriced material possessions. That’s how daddy shows he cares for me.”   
  
“You don’t have to...I mean. I’m okay with just being friends with you Chloé. You don’t have to buy me anything just because we happen to be friends.”   
  
The blonde suddenly gasped. “Except a friendship bracelet!”   
  
“Wha--”   
  
“It’s going to be so cute! I’ll have once custom made for you and Alya and me! It’ll be perfect!”   
  
“Oh...well...I don’t know if we’re _that_ close as friends?”   
  
“Nonsense! You’re here, helping me, while you could have stuck to your guns and go on that date.”   
  
“She’s right.” Adrien muttered.   
  
“Is it too late to ditch her?” Marinette whispered back as Chloé continued to ramble about friendship bracelets.   
  
“Yes it is. Come on, I’ll buy you something cute and lacey instead.”   
  
“Sounds like that’s more for you than for me.”   
  
“Very perceptive of you Bugaboo.” He winked. “But seriously, I know your spending money has gone to fabric for Jagged Stone’s costumes lately.”   
  
“He’ll pay me back at the end of the month.”   
  
“I know Bug. But that doesn’t mean you have to hold back to getting something you want or need.”   
  
“I don’t want or need anything.”   
  
The good mood she had for a good half hour had vanished.   
A sign he wasn’t going to urge her on to get something nice for herself.   
  
“Okay. But let me know if you change your mind.”   
  
“You’re going to love it!” The mayor’s daughter loudly exclaimed about, what Adrien assumed, was still the bracelet she was planning to buy.   
  
He could only watch Marinette force a smile and nod politely.  


* * *

  
  
It had taken no more than an hour for Chloé and Marinette to settle on a outfit for the blonde’s date with Anansi.   
Which his childhood friend, by no means, took as a reason to stop her shopping spree.   
  
It wasn’t long until he was carrying four of her bags, the sun was starting to set and she had happily dragged them both into a jewelry store.   
  
“How are you not tired yet?” Marinette sighed as she was practically pulled into the brightly lit store.   
  
Chloé wore a proud look as she answered. “Experience.”   
  
“Won’t you run out of time to get ready for tonight?”   
  
“Of course not Adrikins! I’ve got plenty of time. Don’t you worry.”   
  
Still, the woman wasted no time walking up to a display to look at the various pieces of jewelry in there.   
  
He leaned over to Marinette and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his chin rest on her shoulder.   
  
“Sorry. I tried Mari.”   
  
She let out a soft groan. “I know. I would probably enjoy this shopping spree more if we had nothing planned for the rest of the day.”   
  
“Well...to be fair. Our date was going to be purely improvised to begin with.”   
  
“True.”   
  
“And helping a friend out feels good right?”   
  
“Also true.”   
  
Her voice sounded tired once again and the frown that had been on her face earlier that afternoon returned.   
Something was clearly still on her mind and he had a suspicion it might had something to do with the remaining time they could spend on their actual date.   
  
Before he could ask however, a male voice spoke to them.   
  
“Bonsoir. Monsieur? Madame? Are you looking for anything specific by chance?”   
  
Adrien looked up to see a polite gentleman giving them his best customer smile.   
  
“I don’t know. Are we Marinette?” Slowly he let go of her, the paper bags in his hands rustling together as he moved.  
  
“If I say we are, you’re going to buy me something.” She pointed out.   
  
“That’s the idea.” He joked.   
  
“How about a lovely necklace for you madame? Or perhaps a engagement ring? We just got in a desginer series decorated with diamonds and rubies.”   
  
“Oh we eh...we haven’t actually discussed the whole topic of marriage just yet.” He chuckled awkwardly. "So that's a pass on the engagement rings for now."  
  
Not that he even needed to buy her one, if memory served him right.  
  
“I understand. Some earrings then maybe?”   
  
Marinette shook her head. “I’m fine thank you. We’re just here to accompany our friend.” She pointed at Chloé. “She’s looking for...something?”   
  
“Knowing madame Bourgeois, probably something with diamonds.” Adrien added.   
  
Dropping the familiar name was enough for the clerk to gave them both a nod and hurry over to the other blonde to help her pick out whatever she wanted.   
  
“So eh...while we’re waiting for Chlo...marriage huh? Yes? No? Maybe?”   
  
“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. “You want to talk about that now?”   
  
“Like I said. We’re waiting for Chloé to finish up. So why not now? It’s important to discuss these things.”   
  
Marinette let out a sigh, which he didn’t take as a good sign.   
Taking his hand she led him back outside.   
The sky already turning dark and the lights of the city illuminating the street.   
  
“Adrien I...I’m not really… I mean I want to….someday. It’s just….” Another sigh.   
  
“Not ready to talk about it?”   
  
“No! No that’s not it. It’s just something I haven’t thought about in a long while.”   
  
“Too much on your mind Bug?”   
  
“Yeah. Sorry. It’s just the bakery, designing for Jagged, I haven’t really calmed down from helping Alya and Nino with their wedding and now….”   
  
“And now….what?”   
  
“Nothing. It’s silly.”   
  
“Silly is good. I won’t judge. You know me.”   
  
“I know. I know. It’s just...well...”   
  
The door of the store opened.   
  
“I’m done! That was everything I needed to do.” His childhood friend exclaimed happily pointing at her new golden earrings. “Aren’t they gorgeous?!”   
  
“They’re pretty! They’ll go perfectly with your dress.”   
  
“I know!” Chloé reached out to place kiss on each of Marinette’s cheeks. His partner returned the gesture. “All thanks to your help.”   
  
“Anytime.”   
  
Adrien once again noticed that she was slightly forcing a smile.   
  
“Thank you for tagging along too Adrikins. It’s been real fun but I have to get ready for tonight. I hope you guys will have enough time left for your date.” She reached up to give him a kiss on each of his cheeks while she took the bags from his hands.   
  
“We’ll have enough time to find somewhere for dinner and maybe catch a late movie or something.”   
  
“Hope you’ll have a nice date as well Chloé.”   
  
“I’ll let you know how it went Dupain--...Marinette. You lovebirds enjoy your evening!”   
  
With a small wave, Chloé walked off.   
A big smile on her face and a bounce in her step.  
  
It has honestly been a long time since he had seen her this happy.  
  
“Shall we go as well My Lady?”   
  
She gave a nod and he slipped his arm around her waist as they walked down the street.   
  
“So what are you in the mood for?”   
  
His partner shrugged. “Don’t know.”   
  
“We’ve had pasta for lunch so....how about we find a gourmet restaurant and hope they’ll have a spot available?”   
  
A nod was his only reply.   
  
“Or maybe we should find somewhere that serves a mixed grill or something.”   
  
Another nod.  
  
Her eyes had a hazy and distant look to them.  
  
A slight frown on her face.   
Her pink lips pressed tightly together.   
  
At this point he suspected she wasn’t really listening to what he was saying.   
There was only one way to test that out.   
  
“Alternatively we could go to the nearest trash can and dig something up and have that. I've heard rotten meat is to die for.”   
  
Again she nodded.   
  
“Mari what’s wrong? I know that there’s-something-on-my-mind-and-I’m-not-telling-Adrien-look anywhere. And you’ve kind of been pretty quiet all afternoon too and I’m not sure why. Was it me? Did I do or say something?”   
  
His questions seemed to snap her out of her daze.   
  
“It’s...It’s nothing.”   
  
“You know, if you regret not letting me pay for those nice shoes you were almost drooling over, we can still go back? The stores close in half an hour.”   
  
“No. It’s not that Chaton. I just...something maman was doing has been bothering me all afternoon.”   
  
“What exactly Princess?”   
  
She stopped walking.   
  
Blue eyes turned down to focus on the stone tiles beneath their feet.   
  
“She threw away papa’s things.” The woman muttered just loud enough for him to hear.   
  
“Not all of it.”   
  
“I know but...I don’t know how she...how she could do that. That’s all we’ve got left of him and she just throws it out?”   
  
“Did you expect her to keep it?”   
  
“Yes! No? I don’t know. I just didn’t expect her to...do that so soon.”   
  
“It’s been over a year Bug. Like your mom said.”   
  
“A year isn’t that long.”   
  
“It was enough time for your mom. It was enough time because you gave her that time. Remember?”   
  
Marinette nodded.   
  
“Just because you might not be ready to close that chapter, doesn’t mean she isn’t. You’re not giving her enough credit. She’s strong. Like you.” He continued.   
  
“It still hurt seeing her do all of that.”   
  
He put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head upwards so she was looking at him.   
  
“If it bothers you that much, you should have a good talk with your mom. Ask her how she knows she’s ready to let that go of your father. Tell her how you feel and if you’re ready to throw out his personal belongings as well.”   
  
“I’m not.”   
  
“I had a feeling you wouldn't.”   
  
“I mean...would you?”   
  
“If I were in your shoes? No. Probably not. Looking at my own case. I’d have zero problems burning everything my father ever owned.”   
  
“And your mother’s belongings?”   
  
He fell silent hearing that loaded question. “I don’t know. I didn’t think I’d have to lose her all over again. I always thought I made peace with the idea that she was already dead somewhere. I might not be able to throw out what was precious to her, but it might also not be a problem.”   
  
“I see. Adrien?”   
  
“Yes Bug?”   
  
“I...I eh...I hate to be the one to ruin things for us tonight. But…”   
  
“I know. You’re not enjoying yourself when something like that is going through your mind for hours. I can tell and I understand.”   
  
“I know you do. It’s just...It’s not your fault. It’s me.”   
  
“Oh, now you’re just sounding like you’re breaking up with me.” He laughed.   
  
“Don’t laugh!” She scolded. “I feel horrible. This shouldn’t bother me, but it is and it’s ruining our night.”   
  
He pressed a short kiss on the top of her head. “Mari. My dear, sweet, beautiful Marinette. Things just happen to be like that sometimes.” Adrien gave her another kiss. “We still got to spend time together. We had lunch together. What was it again you said last night? _‘That you’re here is enough’_?”   
  
“Something like that.”   
  
“It really is Bugaboo.”   
  
“I know it’s just...I was hoping I would be over it. That it wouldn’t hurt anymore. I guess I’m just afraid I’ll feel broken again.”   
  
“For some people it will still hurt every now and then. That doesn’t mean you’re broken. It just means you’re not done grieving yet. It’s okay to feel that way Mari.”   
  
“I guess. It doesn’t feel like that though. I didn’t think I’d be having bad days again. I’m...I’m sorry. I’m really putting a damper on our date huh.” She let out a sad chuckle.   
  
“There will be other opportunities for dates.” He assured her.   
  
“Not for first dates.”   
  
“We’ll just don’t count this as our first.” He shrugged. “Easy. It’s not like we actually did what we hoped to do this afternoon either. We’ll can try again another time.”   
  
“Yeah. We can.”   
  
“Do you still want to get some food?”   
  
“I’d...I’d like to go home actually. I really need to talk with maman. Get what’s bothering me out of my system.”   
  
He gave a understanding nod. “Are we still up for our rooftop rendezvous?”   
  
She shook her head. “Tomorrow?”   
  
The blonde opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a loud groan coming from Marinette’s purse.   
Something black swiftly moved from the pink bag to his coat pocket.   
  
“Seriously? I woke up for this?” Adrien heard Plagg groan.   
  
“Sorry Plagg. Guess it’s just you and me tonight.” He teased.   
  
Another loud groan was heard.   
  
One that helped put a small smile on his partner’s lips.   
  
“I’ll make a cheese danish for him to make things right.”   
  
“Will that be our subject for the video tomorrow? How to spoil a tiny cat with cheese danish.”   
  
“Actually...I was thinking about doing a simple Q and A livestream? Recording on your own isn’t easy. I miss having Nino and Alya there to monitor everything and manage the camerawork.”   
  
“You should have just taken a break until they would come back.”   
  
“And throw away my excuse to bring you back as my co-host? Never.”   
  
He let out a laugh. “Well. I’m glad to see you’re able to joke around a little again.”   
  
“Yeah. Thanks for listening Chaton. It helps a lot.”   
  
“For you? Anytime Bug.”


	3. The road forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette spends her Sunday with Adrien and contemplates her future.

She pushed herself tighter against him.  
Inhaling his scent as she buried her nose into his coat.   
  
The dark haired woman honestly didn’t care that anyone walking by her house could see their interaction.   
She needed this hug. More than she initially thought.   
  
The baker’s daughter felt a firm kiss being placed on the top of her head.   
Strong arms giving her upper body a short squeeze.   
  
“Mari?” His voice whispered softly.   
  
“Hmmm?”   
  
“Are you going to be okay?”   
  
Marinette nodded against her boyfriend’s chest, not letting go of him in the slightest.   
  
“I think so.”   
  
“Do you want me to stay with you? As emotional support or something?”   
  
She couldn’t help but smile, although she had her face buried against him so much, she doubted he would even see it.   
  
_Support._   
  
He really had been the one to show her all the support she needed over the past year and more.   
  
No.   
  
Even before that she could always count on him.   
To him, this was probably not any different from those other times she needed a pep-talk or a much needed hug.   
  
Marinette really wished he could sit next to her when she would speak to her mother.   
If only to hold his hand and feel more confident speaking up about her worries.   
  
But she knew she shouldn’t be asking that of him.   
  
She was an adult.   
  
At least that was what her identification card said.   
  
Talking to her own mother about what bothered her shouldn’t be a problem. Right?   
Even if it was still, somewhat, of a delicate subject for the baker’s daughter.   
  
“I’ll be fine.” She assured him. “It’s just a talk.”   
  
Another kiss.   
This time on her temple.   
  
“Okay. Just give me a call if you need something okay? And keep your skylight open when you do.”   
  
She nodded once more.   
  
His grip on her loosened and a warm hand soon found its way to her cheek.   
The touch was enough to pry her away from his body.   
  
“I’m serious. Call me if you need anything. Anything at all.”   
  
“A goodbye kiss would be nice.” She caught herself muttering.   
  
The corners of his mouth twisted up into a slight smirk. “As you wish My Lady.”   
  
Leaning down, he placed his soft lips onto her own.   
Gently at first, then pushing slightly harder before they broke apart.   
  
A short kiss, which felt like it lasted an eternity.   
A eternity which felt to go by way too fast, leaving her with a warm wave washing over her body.   
  
“Chaton…” The baker’s daughter sighed lovingly.   
  
She couldn’t even ask him for another one as he had already dipped his head back down to capture her lips once again.   
  
“Mon Chaton…” Marinette sighed again.   
  
“No, no ma cherie. No more. Your food is getting cold and me thinks you’re trying to stall.” Adrien gave her a Cheshire grin.   
  
“Stall? Me?” Was she? “Maybe I just really want to give you another kiss.”   
  
She wasn’t even sure how it was possible, but his grin grew even wider.   
The blonde straightened his back and stood upright, a mischievous glint in his green eyes.   
  
“Go right ahead.”   
  
Marinette closed her eyes, pouted her lips, stretched out her neck and tried to make herself taller.   
All of that just wasn’t enough to reach the man’s lips.   
  
The moment she realized that he wasn’t bending down to meet her, she also realized what his grin was all about.   
  
“That’s mean.” She eventually muttered, showing a small pout. “Please stop being so tall so I can kiss you.”   
  
He let out a chuckle and leaned down to briefly peck her lips then her cheek.   
She took the brief opportunity to return his gesture with a soft kiss on his own cheek.   
  
“Good night Princess.”   
  
She beamed up at him with a warm smile.   
  
“Good night Adrien. Thank you for today and for the meal. If there’s anything I can do to pay you back in some way…”   
  
The woman held her breath, expecting him to reply with a _‘You don’t have to pay me back’_ or a _‘You don’t owe me anything’_ like he had told her many times before.   
  
Instead, he looked at her with a loving gaze.   
One that made her heart flutter.   
  
“Spend the whole weekend at my place next week.” Her partner replied unexpectedly. “We’ll hang out and cook dinner together. Cuddle, watch movies, play games. Whatever you want. Then we're even.”   
  
She nodded. “I’d love to.”   
  
“And I love you.”   
  
She gave him another smile. “I love you too Adrien.”   
  
“Have a good night Mari. Enjoy your dinner. Call me if you need anything okay.” Slowly he backed out of the door opening and into the dark streets.   
  
In his hand a plastic bag filled with a couple of food containers.   
Food he insisted they would get, regardless of their date being a bust.   
  
A meal he paid for and left over half of it behind on the bakery’s kitchen counter.   
Left there for her and her mother to enjoy.   
  
Once the blonde was out of sight, Marinette gently closed the front door, leaned against it and let out a deep sigh.   
  
“Is everything okay Marinette?” Tikki asked from her spot in the woman’s purse.   
  
“I’m fine Tikki. Just...disappointed in myself.”   
  
“Don’t be! There’s nothing wrong about being a bit upset about what your mother did. She didn’t talk to you about it. She never said that she was going to clean out your father’s clothes. Of course it would be shocking, seeing her do that without you knowing.”   
  
She let out a chuckle. “Thank you Tikki. But I really shouldn’t have that take me over like that.”   
  
“Just be glad Hawkmoth isn’t here anymore. You’re free to let yourself be taking over by negative emotions. There’s no need to feel guilty about that when that happens.”   
  
“Yeah I...I guess that’s true..”   
  
“So don’t be afraid to express how you feel to your mother either. You two have a great mother-daughter relationship. You’ll be fine talking this out over dinner.”   
  
“I hope so. It’s just…” She let out another sigh, feeling emotions well up inside of her. “Just a difficult subject.”   
  
“But you’re able to talk about your dad.”   
  
“About happy memories...sure...but…”   
  
“It will be fine.” Tikki repeated again. “Just go up there and ask her _why_.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Yes. Why. That can be any ‘why’ you need it to be. Here, let’s practice a little.” The Kwami flew out of the purse in a swift motion. “I’ll be your mother. Ahum...hello Marinette. You look like you have a question.”   
  
“That’s…” The corners of her lips tugged up into a smile. “That’s not how maman sounds.”   
  
The little creature frowned slightly. “Just humor me okay.”   
  
“Okay. Okay.” The woman chuckled. “Uhm...hello maman. Yes. I do have a question.”   
  
“What are you curious about my sweet, darling, daughter dearest?”   
  
Marinette let out a giggle as the nicknames left Tikki.   
For some reason, it was both strange and endearing to hear her even address her like that.  
  
“Marinette.”   
  
“Right.” She let out another giggle. “Focus. I’m focused. Maman…”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I wanted to know...why?”   
  
“Why what? My wonderful, amazing child.”   
  
“Why...did you throw out papa’s clothes?”   
  
“You see Marinette--”   
  
Something creaked loudly, interrupting the tiny creature.   
  
“Marinette?” Her mother’s voice called out.   
  
“Yes maman!”   
  
“Oh, thank goodness it’s you! I heard more than one voice. I was afraid someone might have broken in or something.”   
  
She heard her mother’s footsteps coming closer to her.   
Descending the steps at a fast pace.  
  
Marinette quickly glanced into Tikki’s direction, only to find out the Kwami was already no longer there.   
Already hiding somewhere, if she had to guess.   
  
“No! Nobody broke in! That was just Adrien. Saying goodbye.”   
  
“He didn’t want to stay?” Sabine came into view, a concerned look on her face. “When you messaged me and told me your date didn’t work out and you were coming home, I assumed he would be spending the night here. You know I don’t mind if he sleeps over.”   
  
Marinette shook her head. “No he eh…”   
  
She swallowed hard, not really sure how to explain it to her mother that she was the reason their date fell through.   
  
“Are you two alright? You didn’t have a fight did you? Is that why you’re home early?”   
  
“No, we didn’t have a fight maman.”   
  
“Did something else happen?   
  
“No, not at all. We just walked and talked and helped Chloé shop for some stuff. That’s all.”   
  
“That doesn’t really sound like a date dear.”   
  
“It wasn’t.”   
  
Sabine continued to frown. “Any reason Adrien didn’t want to join us for dinner?”   
  
“He noticed I wasn’t having a great day.” Marinette admitted. “I asked him to go home.”   
  
“Oh sweetheart.”   
  
Before she realized it, her mother had pulled her into a firm hug. “You should just be honest with him if you weren’t feeling up to going out. No need to push yourself so much.”   
  
“I was doing okay this morning! Really okay...it’s just…”   
  
The baker’s daughter started to fidget with a string dangling from her coat, barely even returning the embrace her mother gave her.   
Not really sure how to bring up that she had such trouble, seeing her mother throw away the few things they had left of her father.   
  
“It’s just…?” Sabine tried to press on.   
  
The woman shook her head. “It was just a bad day for me. Adrien bought us dinner.” She walked over to counter and held up the food container.   
Heath still radiating off them as she held them in her hands.   
  
“That’s sweet of him.”   
  
“Let’s go up and start eating it before it gets cold!” She quickly suggested.   
  
She really didn’t want to linger on the subject too long as she slowly sensed some kind of pressure being put on her.   
Of course it didn’t help her mother kept pressing on for her to talk.   
  
Not that Marinette blamed her.   
The woman had seen first hand what had happened when she bottled it all up.   
The times she had cried when nobody was watching.   
All the meals she had skipped because she was simply too tired.   
  
It was no wonder her mother tried so hard for her to open up.   
  
“That sounds like a plan.” Sabine gave her a patient smile as she took a food container from her daughter to carry.   
  
Marinette followed her up to the apartment.   
All the while thinking of ways to ask her that important question that had ruined her whole afternoon.   
  
She only gave a few nods when the older woman filled up her plate and asked her if she had scooped up enough rice for her daughter.   
  
“Marinette?”   
  
She looked up at hearing her name.   
  
“You seem awfully quiet all of a sudden sweetheart. What’s on your mind?”   
  
Turning her attention back to the plate, she shoved her food around, still not sure how to address her worries.   
  
“Nothing important maman. It’s silly.”   
  
“I know that look. You don’t look like that when it’s just nothing.” She gave her daughter another patient smile. “What’s on your mind? You can talk to me. You know that right?”   
  
The baker’s daughter nodded. “It’s just…” Tikki’s advice suddenly came to mind. “Why?”   
  
“Why...what exactly?”   
  
“Why did you….” She took a deep breath. “Why did you clean up papa’s belongings? We don’t have a lot of him left and you just t-throw it away?”   
  
“Oh sweetheart.” Sabine sighed. “We can’t hold on to them.”   
  
“Says who?”   
  
“I do. Because we both know we can’t accept that he’s gone, if his belongings are in the house. We can’t move on if we are surrounded by too many things reminding us of him.”   
  
“But...that’s all we have left of him.” Marinette hardly recognised her own voice as the words left her mouth sounding funerable.   
  
“Marinette. I’m ready to let go of him. I’m ready to move on and live my life. That doesn’t mean I’ll forget him or ever stop loving him.”   
  
“But...I’m not...I’m not ready. I wake up every day, walking down to the kitchen and expecting him to just...be there. It still hurts to realize that papa is not coming back.”   
  
“As bad as before? Maybe we should get you some professional help if you feel like you’re getting worse again.”   
  
She shook her head. “No...not it’s not that bad anymore. It’s even a little easier. A lot easier. But...I wouldn’t be able to just throw out his clothes like that. So how...how could you?”   
  
“Because I felt it was the right time to. Because when I look at you…” The woman took her hand. “I am reminded how much like your father you actually are. Creative. Kind. Loving. You’re the most precious thing he has ever given to me and you’ll always be the one to remind me of him in ways none of his stuff ever can.”   
  
“Maman….”   
  
Sabine gave her hand a light squeeze. “Have I told you, how difficult it actually was for me to get pregnant?” She shook her head. “As you know, we married young. We started the bakery not long after and all the while we tried to add another person to our family. It wasn’t until fifteen years later, after we’ve already given up on that dream, that fortune smiled upon us and you were born.”   
  
Marinette felt tears sting in the corners of her eyes.   
  
“To me, the most fond memories I have of your father are when he was spending time with you. That will never change. Not when I throw away his clothes. Not when the bakery burns down. You will always be enough to help me remember him.”   
  
“Maman…” The young woman choked.   
  
Her mother let herself slide of the barstool to wrap her daughter in a tender embrace.   
  
“But to be honest. I’m not ready to throw everything out either. I can’t. Not yet. But I’m not going to make you do it. That’s not your burden to bear. Especially since you’ve done so much for me already my sweet, darling daughter.”   
  
Marinette chuckled lightly as she noticed Tikki’s words coming out of her mother’s mouth.   
Tears eventually started to roll down her cheek.   
  
Why she suddenly was feeling overwhelmed with emotions, she wasn’t entirely sure.   
As she continued to hug her mother, Marinette just figured it just happened to be one of those emotional days for her again.   
  
At the very least she felt lighter and less burdened by her worries now.   


* * *

  
  
“Like this?”   
  
Marinette nodded as her mother positioned the camera just right for her. “That’s perfect maman. The whole table is in frame like that.”   
  
“Are you sure you’re feeling up to this sweetheart?”   
  
“Sure. Why do you ask? Because of yesterday?”   
  
The older woman frowned slightly before giving a reluctant nod. “I’m just worried about you.”   
  
“I’m okay. Really. The talk helped and I’m pretty sure this is going to be a good day today. Are you...are you okay? I hope I didn’t upset you in some way.”   
  
“Oh. Of course not Marinette! It’s good that we talked things out and I perfectly understand where you’re coming from too. If I were you, I wouldn’t like to have your father’s belongings out of the house yet either. I can only imagine how much harder it is for you, but I hope you realize that we need to do this.”   
  
Marinette nodded. “Yeah. I understand. We have to let him go eventually.”   
  
Sabine gave her a patient smile and another nod. “One step at a time sweetheart. Why don’t we clean out some things together after Christmas? I haven’t throw away half of his clothes just yet. Or emptied out his nightstand. Maybe it’ll be good if we do this together.”   
  
“I...I’m not sure if I’m ready by then. But I’ve given it a lot of thought last night….”   
  
Too much thought according to Tikki.  
  
Of course the little creature was right, the three hours of sleep she had gotten was proof enough of that.   
She really needed to stop overthinking the small things.   
  
“And?”   
  
“And you’re right. You’re right and I just have to learn to accept that he’s gone and never coming back and keeping what he owned won’t change what he meant to us.”   
  
“Not only that Marinette. It will help us both move forward.”   
  
_Forward_.   
  
That seemed like the best and only way to go.   
  
Which was still difficult since this wasn’t the way she had even envisioned herself to go in.   
What would be the way forward?   
  
Taking over the bakery at some point?   
  
Finding a place of her own?   
Which wouldn’t be necessary if she was going to take charge of the small business when her mother would retire.   
  
What would be her future?   
  
What road should she take?   
  
Would Adrien be there?   
  
He had tried to ask her about her thoughts on marriage.   
Although in a joking manner, so she wasn’t sure if he even wanted to move into that direction with her.   
  
Hell.   
  
Right now she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to.   
If she was ready to.   
  
Perhaps Marinette could have a long talk about that with her boyfriend soon.   
Just to be on the same level of understanding with each other.   
  
Not that they weren’t already.   
  
Just not in that department.   
  
The only thing she was certain of, was that he wanted her to move in with him.   
  
“Marinette?” Her mother’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Are you alright? You were frowning.”   
  
“I was? I didn’t mean to...it’s just...Adrien asked me something recently and well...I don’t know if I should take him up on his offer or not.”   
  
Sabine’s eyes grew big, a smile on her face. “What offer exactly darling?”   
  
“He asked me to move in with him?”   
  
“Oh Marinette!” Two warm arms wasted no time to wrap themselves around her and pull her into a firm hug. “That’s wonderful! My little baby is growing up so fast!”   
  
“Maman!” The dark haired woman gasped. “I haven’t exactly said I would. Not yet anyway.”   
  
Her mother pulled away from her, allowing her to breath.   
Confused, grey eyes, blinked at her.   
  
“But. You love him don’t you?”   
  
“Yes of course I do!”   
  
“And you tend to spend more weekends at his place than here the past few months.”   
  
“That was mostly because we were best man and maid of honor for Nino and Alya. We helped each other taking care of our wedding tasks and stuff.”   
  
“Marinette…”   
  
“And sure. I guess most of my stuff already made its way to his apartment and it’s got the perfect amount of rooms and a killer view. But I don’t know if I should move in with him.”   
  
“Marinette….honey. You’ve practically already moved in with him. You two wanted to spend more time with each other right? This is the way to do that.”   
  
“I know. That was his reasoning too.” The baker’s daughter groaned. “I just...I want to...but I don’t want to leave you maman. What if you need me?”   
  
She looked at her with a fondness in her eyes Marinette imagined only mothers were capable of having.   
  
“I’ll be fine.”   
  
“What if--”   
  
“Marinette. I’ll be fine.” She once again assured her. “I appreciate that you worry about my wellbeing. But I’ll be fine. Besides, it’s not like I won’t see you every day or that you won’t be welcome to sleep here if you want. You’re free to make your own decisions you know. You’re old enough.”   
  
“Geez. Now you sound like you want me out of the house.” Marinette tried to joke.   
  
Sabine shook her head. “Not at all. I just want you to be happy dear and I know you’re happy with Adrien. Of course you’re always welcome to sleep over or have dinner with me if he isn’t home for some reason and you don’t want to be alone.”   
  
“So...you think I should? Move in with him?”   
  
“That’s not up to me. But if you want to, I won’t hold you back. That’s all I’m saying.”   
  
Hearing that, she mentally cursed herself.   
Her boyfriend was right.   
  
Her mother was far stronger than she seemed and she was just too stupid to realize it.   
  
“Okay. I’ll give it some more thought. Thank you maman.”   
  
The older woman gave her another hug.   
  
“Anytime. Just let me know what you’ve decided okay?”   
  
She nodded against the woman.   
Tightening the embrace she had on her.   
  
Marinette found herself so lost in her mother’s embrace, that she barely registered the front door opening and heavy footsteps making their way to the kitchen.   
She glanced up to see Adrien coming into the kitchen.   
Drenched and holding filled grocery bag in one hand.   
  
It half reminded her of the day he came back into her life again.   
  
The rain had soaked him to the bone on that day as well.   
His hair messy.   
Blonde locks sticking to his face.   
  
She hadn’t recognized him immediately back then and if she didn’t know it was him, she wouldn’t now at first glance either.   
  
“Hey.” He greeted them both with a faint smile on his lips. “Sorry I’m messing up the floor. I’ll clean it when we’re done.”   
  
“Is it raining that badly outside dear?”   
  
“I would have taken my umbrella with me madame Cheng.” He turned his gaze towards Marinette. “But someone took it with her the last time she stayed over at my place.”   
  
“Whoops.” The young woman giggled. “I guess I forgot to return it. Again.”   
  
“I’m sure we have another one around here somewhere.” Sabine muttered.   
  
“It’s okay maman. It’s...been kind of our thing since he got back. That umbrella has been an excuse to visit each other, more than it’s a necessity.”   
  
“Speak for yourself!” Adrien pouted. “You seem to luck out most of the time Princess. Either the rain stops when you go home and leave that thing with me, or it’s not so bad.”   
  
“Maybe it’s because you seem to soak up enough rain for the two of us each time.” She grinned.   
  
“So I’ve noticed. Which makes it a necessity for me at least.”   
  
“That isn’t good.” Her mother added. “I don’t want you getting a cold Adrien. Wait here, I’ll go get a towel.”   
  
The man nodded. “Thank you madame Cheng.”   
  
Her mother hurried out of the kitchen and back up the apartment.   
Leaving the two lovers standing there in complete silence for a short moment.   
  
A short moment was all Marinette needed to have curiosity take over.   
  
“So eh…” She eyed the bag Adrien had brought with him. “What’s in there?”   
  
“Hmmm? Oh! Oh. Well. I eh...figured, after yesterday, I’d cheer you up a bit by making dinner for us?”   
  
She frowned at the suggestion. “More cold soup?”   
  
He let out an exaggerated gasp. “Of course not Princess! I am honestly offended you’d even think I would make the same mistake twice. I’ve come fully prepared with a recipe and at least four hours of cooking experience under my belt!”   
  
“Oh wow. Four whole hours of cutting vegetables.”   
  
“And actually cooking them. Thank you very much.” Marinette raised her eyebrow and shot him a skeptical look. “Just...let me make you a meal okay Mari. Please?”   
  
“Okay Chaton. Just let me know if you need help with anything okay? I like it when we cook together.”   
  
“You do most of it when we do. I want to make something nice for you for a change. I’d like...to be able to surprise you with dinner when you come home. I mean...come over. Have a little romantic moment. You know what I mean?”   
  
“I suppose we could do with more of those.”   
  
“Right? Ever since we started helping Alya and Nino, I haven’t been able to sweep you off your feet as much as I want to..”   
  
“We’re already together you dork.” She laughed. “You don’t have to impress me anymore.”   
  
“It’s not a matter of impressing you Marinette.” Her mother rushed back down the stairs, a big towel in hand which she pressed into the young man’s hands.   
  
He muttered a quick ‘thank you’ before the older woman took her leave once more.   
  
If Marinette had to guess, it was so she could give them both some time together.   
  
“If it’s not to impress me, then why do you even--”   
  
He didn’t let her finish her sentence. “To show you that I love you. I tell you all the time, but sometimes...it feels like my words aren’t enough. So I want to show you by doing little things for you. Like giving you hugs when you need it, or making you a meal or a drink. Or even getting you flowers, just because.” He reached into the bag to pull out a few tiny packages. “You said you wanted carnations on your balcony right?”   
  
“I did say that.”   
  
She rushed over to her partner and took the seed packages from him before enveloping him in a firm hug to thank him.   
One she immediately regretted as her cheek made contact with him damp clothes.   
The hug was broken much sooner than she initially had planned.   
  
“I shouldn’t have done that.”   
  
Adrien laughed at her muttered comment. “I’m glad you like my gift so much, you wanted to hug me while I’m a drowned kitten.”   
  
“I’m sure you’re not the only kitten who drowned today.”   
  
“Strangely enough, Plagg seemed pretty dry when he flew up the moment I came in. So yeah. I am the only drowned kitten today.”   
  
“Poor you.” She teased, using her palm to wipe away the moist on her cheek, at the same time pocketing the seeds into her apron. “Think you’ll survive being on camera looking like you went for a swim in the Seine?”   
  
“I’m not afraid anymore to show my less than perfect side. If that’s what you’re asking. I’m not a model anymore and father isn’t keeping an eye on me. Nothing to worry about. I mean...it’s not like the Agreste name is going to be dragged down further than it already has been.”   
  
Adrien laughed again.   
Only this time, Marinette wasn’t sure if it was one of amusement or to laugh off his own misfortune.   
  
“Maybe we should do another charity stream again? Sponsored by Gabriel’s! See if we can boost up the company image. Show the world that you and that man’s business aren’t bad people. Just...people who have been led on by someone...not so great.”   
  
“I’ll discuss it with Nathalie. Maybe something for the homeless organisation again? The company can donate some old designs we have stocked up in the warehouse. We can’t sell them and nobody is going to wear them anyway. Might as well give it to people who need it.”   
  
“That sounds like a plan.”   
  
“It also sounds like something I don’t want to worry about right now. Work related things are for work related days.”   
  
She blinked a couple of times at his words.   
Words which held a truth.   
Even if he had said them in a playful way.   
  
“That….is a good way of thinking Kitty.”   
  
“I have to think like that. I’d be down with a burnout if I didn’t give myself some time to rest. At least that’s what Plagg told me. Besides...I don’t want to be like him. Sometimes I feel like I’m slowly moving in that direction. So I have to take a couple of steps back when I do.”   
  
“It’s different. If you work hard, you work hard for your team and the company. When he worked hard, in the end it was just for his own benefit.”   
  
He shrugged. “Maybe. I’m just trying to be careful Bug.”   
  
“I know Kitty. But don’t worry. If you’ll ever become like that man, I’ll personally slap you until you’ve come to your senses.” She stood on her toes to give his chin a light peck.   
  
Not because she was specifically aiming for that area, but more so because that was as far as she could reach when he wasn’t leaning down.   
  
“I know you will. Thank you.”   
  
“Come on. We have a couple of minutes left before the stream starts. Let’s quickly go over some things and you can put your groceries in the cooler.”   
  
“So we’re still going with answering questions today?”   
  
Marinette nodded. “And I’m going to make you something special during it to thank you for the flower seeds.”   
  
“Well I am in the mood for one of your apple-cinnamon muffins. With a good cup of coffee maybe?”   
  
She answered with a smile.   
  
“You’re the best you know that Princess?”   
  
“So you’ve told me plenty of times before Chaton.”   


* * *

  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed how her partner was carefully trying to decorate a large cookie with the glaze they had made.   
  
His tongue sticking out slightly, a habit she was sure he picked up from her at some point, completely focused on his job.   
  
She had to admit that he looked really handsome at the moment.   
Splotches of colored glaze smeared on his cheek.   
A little bit of flour dusting his golden locks.   
  
So far removed from the picture perfect image he had worn for many years.   
It suited him.   
If she had to say so herself.   
  
“Marinette’s father actually got me into baking.” He explained to the camera as he continued to decorate his cookie. “The closer we became as friends, the more I started to hang out at the bakery. One day he asked me to help put decorations on the cakes.”   
  
“I remember that. It was a Christmas rush and we were short on hands. You volunteered to help and papa put you on decorating duty.”   
  
Adrien laughed. “I don’t know how much help I actually was, asking all those questions about how he made his pastries.”   
  
“Papa loved it when you asked questions about his work.” Marinette assured him. “He’d just got so excited and happy and then you got all excited hearing about all the science behind mixing the ingredients.”   
  
“He showed me that baking is both a science and an art.”   
  
“It really is and I’ve seen you improve at it since we’ve started the channel.”   
  
“Really?” He asked with a hint of pride in his voice.   
  
“Absolutely! Last year your glazing work sucked and you couldn’t even make cupcakes. Now you were able to make two tiers of our friend’s wedding cake and it looked and tasted almost perfect!”   
  
“Thanks Bug. Glad to know this is still a missed career opportunity.” Her partner commented in a joking tone.   
  
She really didn’t see the humor in his statement.   
It was still a sad thought that neither of them were able to work in the fields they wanted.   
  
Even if things didn’t turn out too badly for either of them in the end.   
  
She was still able to design on the side.   
He was able to bake every now and then.   
  
But it still wasn’t the same as she had envisioned her life to be when she was a teenager.   
At age twenty two, she should have worked at, at least, three runway collections.   
Or have her own boutique.   
At the very least an online one.   
  
Ideally, she would start a family somewhere in her late twenties.   
After she had established a career and knew if and how she could balance it with her personal life.   
  
But now…   
  
Now those plans were thrown out the window and she had no idea what the next step should be.   
  
Marinette was used to having backup plans for her backup plans.   
Ways to move forward.   
And now she found herself without any of those and pretty much stuck in the here and now.   
  
She half wondered if Adrien felt the same.   
It wasn’t just her vision of a future which had ended up slipping away.   
  
“I didn’t mean it like that.” Marinette pouted.   
  
“I know. I know. I was just joking around.” She noticed how he glanced at the screen of her tablet for a brief moment. “Seems like the chat wants to know why I’m not working with you full time.”   
  
“Sometimes I wonder that too. You seem happier here.”   
  
“Because I’m spending time with you.” He grinned cheekily at her.   
  
“Aside from that, there has to be another reason right?”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
She had a feeling he knew exactly what she meant and just didn’t want to say it.   
  
“It’s not too late you know. To do what you want to do.”   
  
“I feel like we’ve had this discussion before.”   
  
Marinette frowned at that truth. “Perhaps. I still think you should.”   
  
“I could ask you the same thing.”   
  
“And leave the bakery?” She shook her head. “I can’t. You know that.”   
  
This time the blonde frowned at her before directly facing their invisible audience.   
  
“Did you know Marinette was commissioned to design Jagged Stone’s outfits for his next tour?”   
  
“Adrien!” She scolded.   
  
That was something she hadn’t told that many people and now her boyfriend was making sure a couple of thousand people would know.   
  
“Did you guys also know that she dreamed of becoming a fashion designer since she was like...eight.” He continued.   
  
“Adrien!”   
  
“Did you also know she’s very good at it and gave up her dream to be a designer to help her family out.”   
  
“Yes they do! I talked about it during one of our first Q&A’s!”   
  
She wasn’t sure what she would do, but it was going to be something messy if he didn’t stop talking soon.   
  
“Don’t you guys think, when someone is as selfless as Marinette here, and if they have another shot at going after their dream, that they should take it?”   
  
“I could ask you the same thing!” She threw her hands up in the air. “Chaton. You can quit the company and go back to school. Work with me every single day.”   
  
“So could you if you’d let me hire someone to take over your job so you can finish your education and be a designer.”   
  
“It doesn’t work like that and you know it.”   
  
He shrugged. “We’d still be working together one way or the other.”   
  
“This is a family business. We worked too hard to get things right. I’m not just leaving that to go chase a pipe dream.”   
  
“Mari. Designing makes you happy. I want to make you happy Princess.”   
  
Marinette blinked a couple of times before turning to the camera.   
This was certainly not a discussion she wanted to have in front of a live audience.   
But it was also something they had to settle right as quickly as possible before they would fall back onto the same topic over and over again.   
  
“Hey eh...give us ten minutes everyone? Go get a drink or something we’ll be right back to answer your questions.”   
  
Before her partner could object, she had dragged him away from the kitchen and to the front of the store.   
  
“I want you to be happy too.” She continued. “You’re happy working here. I know you are.”   
  
“I can’t leave the company. You know that.”   
  
“What about after? After you’ve managed to fix the crap that asshole has left for you to clean up.” The baker’s daughter practically asked with a hiss.   
  
“I...I don’t know. I...I just know that it’s too late to be what I dreamed of doing.”   
  
“It’s too late for me. Not for you.”   
  
“Mari. Bug. I appreciate that you want what’s best for me, but the fact still remains that I’m an Agreste and I’m responsible for my father’s company. A responsibility I will be sharing with Nathalie soon, but it’s still my responsibility to make things right. Besides...if I stay there, we’re set for the future.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“It pays well. Really well.”   
  
“Money? Is that the only reason keeping you back?” She frowned slightly.  
  
That sounded so unlike him.  
  
“Is one of the reasons I’m staying.” He corrected. “Remember how we briefly talked about starting a family someday?”   
  
She nodded.   
How could she forget the only thing on her future goal list still within reach.   
  
“I just want to make sure our future kids have nothing to worry about. That you have nothing to worry about. Even if something happens to the bakery. Which I really hope it won’t but like you always tell me…”   
  
“It’s good to have a backup plan.” She sighed.   
  
“Right!”   
  
“But what about you?”   
  
“I’ve got you.” He reminded her. “I’ll be fine as long as you’re in my life.”   
  
“Adrien Agreste. You sacrifice too much for others sometimes. You know that?”   
  
“So you’ve told me.” The blonde gave her a soft smile. “I still think you should go back to fashion school. You always light up when you design just about anything. I love seeing you like that.”   
  
“It’s not meant to be Chaton. Not anymore. Besides...I’ve got you and maman. My friends. That’s all I really need. I’m actually pretty happy where I am right now.”   
  
“I guess that means neither of us will be chasing what our younger selves set out for us to do huh?”   
  
“I guess so? I mean…I wouldn’t know where I’d see myself in five years, but where I am today isn’t so bad.”   
  
Adrien nodded. “I’ve learned going with the flow is the best route to take. Until you find a new goal to work towards anyway. And eh...I’m not completely miserable working at my father’s company either.”   
  
“Sometimes you look it.”   
  
“That’s when I’ve had hard days.”   
  
“Then...let me do the same for you as you’ve done for me. Let me know how I can help when you have a hard day and tell me if you have one. Don’t hide it. Don’t do what I did.”   
  
He shrugged again. “I’ll be fine. It’s probably just temporary until things are running smoothly again.” A phrase she had heard him say over and over again the past few months. The more he said it, the less she started to believe it. “Hey. Shall we go back to the stream Bug? I’m sure we’ve let everyone waiting long enough.”   
  
He started to walk away, but she was quick to tug on his hand to pull him back.   
  
“Are you sure you’re okay with how things are for you right now?”   
  
“I am. Are you sure?”   
  
“Yeah. I’m sure.” A sudden burning smell hit her nose. “Wait...do you smell something burning?”   
  
“Do you still have something in the oven?”   
  
“Your muffins! Oh no! Shit! Shit! Shit!”   
  
As the woman ran toward the burning treats, she wondered how she was going to explain to her audience how she managed to ruin her millionth time baking muffins.   


* * *

  
  
“It wasn’t bad.”   
  
Marinette looked up to see Adrien beam proudly at her statement. “Really?”   
  
“A bit bland, but not horrible at all dear.” Sabine assured him.   
  
The blonde straightened his back and smiled widely at the two women.   
  
“I’ll do better next time.” He assured them.   
  
The baker’s daughter couldn’t help but laugh a little. “You’re doing good now Chaton! I still don’t get why you’re so adamant on cooking for us, but you’re not doing bad.”   
  
“I told you. I just want to be able to cook you a meal. A good meal.” He clarified. “Do as much for you as you’re doing for me.”   
  
Her mother leaned close to her and muttered softly near her ear. “He’s husband material sweetheart.”   
  
Marinette’s felt her cheeks grow warm at her mother’s implication.   
  
  
“T-That’s sweet of you Adrien b-but you really don’t have to.” She managed to stammer out.   
  
He gave her another smile.   
One which made her heart flutter.   
  
“I want to.”   
  
“Well you can’t stop him if he wants to now can you?” Sabine asked with a slightly smug tone in her voice.   
  
“I guess I can’t maman.”   
  
“Why don’t you kids leave the dishes to me and you can go watch a movie or something.”   
  
“How about a walk outside instead?” Adrien suggested. “Some fresh air should be nice.”   
  
“It’s still raining Chaton.”   
  
“And our umbrella is right here Bug. Just a short walk?”   
  
Well…   
  
He had her there.   
  
“Okay. But we’re getting some coffee or something on the way back.”   
  
“As you wish.” Her boyfriend gave her a flourishing bow before taking her hand and pulling her out of the room.   
  
“Eager much?” Marinette asked with a giggle.   
  
“To finally have a few moments alone with you? Absolutely.”   
  
“Adrien. We’ve been spending most of the day with each other."

“Correction.” He handed her, her coat. “We’ve been spending most of the day together, with our audience and then your mother. Not together, together.”  
  
“Tragic.”   
  
“Very. So it’s something we need to rectify Princess.”   
  
“With a walk in the rain?”   
  
“With some quality time. No audience. No tiny cat demanding stinky cheese. No mother interuptering us when we try to kiss.”   
  
“She does seem to have a talent for that.” She laughed once again. “Any other reason you’re so eager to get us out of the house?”   
  
“Actually...yes. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something for a while now. Since the wedding actually.”   
  
The playful mood she had found herself in quickly faded away.   
  
“Sounds serious.”   
  
“Well...it is and it isn’t. Depending how you look at it.”   
  
She frowned as he took their umbrella, opened it and stepped out into the rain.   
He reached out to her, waiting for the baker’s daughter to take his hand.   
  
A little reluctantly, she took it.   
  
“Adrien. Just tell me what you want to talk about? Is it us?”   
  
He nodded and she felt her stomach drop.   
  
Adrien carefully pulled her under the safety of the umbrella and closed the front door.   
  
“I was thinking….”   
  
“Y-Yes Chaton?”   
  
“We both need a vacation.”   
  
Marinette let out a nervous laugh. “A vacation?”   
  
“Yeah. When was the last time we took one?”   
  
“When did you leave for New York again? That was my last one.”   
  
“I can’t even remember mine. So we should go soon. Maybe somewhere warm and sunny? Or Italy. You did promise we’d go there after I’d be back.”   
  
“I did say something like that.” She muttered. “But you know we can’t. Don’t get me wrong. I want to. But you have your work and I have mine and I don’t see any way of going on a long trip without having to close the bakery.”   
  
She wrapped her arm around his own as they started to walk down the street.   
A playful grin being shot her way by him.   
  
“I don’t see any problem with that.”   
  
“Adrien.”   
  
“I really don’t. Let’s just close the bakkery for a week or two. Give your mom some rest and we’ll go somewhere to relax. Maybe Hawaii? Nino has been telling me it’s amazing there.”   
  
Marinette let out a laugh.   
She now saw how it was.   
  
Both their friends being currently on Hawaii for their honeymoon.   
One of them, seemingly, having told Adrien how nice the place was.   
No wonder her partner was itching to go on vacation.   
  
“I want to Kitty. I really do. But you know we can’t.”   
  
“You’re just saying that because you’re not allowing yourself to take time off.”   
  
“Well...you’re not wrong. I mean...it’s busy enough in the bakery as it is and then there’s Jagged’s commissions which are taking up most of my free nights. A vacation, even a short one, just doesn’t seem to...seem to....”   
  
“Fit in your planning?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“All the more reason to take one don’t you think? Not now I mean. After you’re done with your commissions and I can actually walk out of Gabriel’s without having to worry the building will catch on fire or something.” Again she laughed. “It would be nice to just get away from it all for a while.”   
  
The dark haired woman nodded. “It would be nice.”   
  
“So? Is that a yes on my amazing idea?”   
  
“That’s a maybe.”   
  
“I’ll take a maybe.” He nodded. “Because a maybe, turns into a _yes_ with you most of the time anyway.”   
  
“It does not!” Marinette protested, earning a snort from Adrien.   
  
“ _Maybe I’ll help you with the fashion show_ , you said. _Maybe I’ll sleep over at your place_ , you said. _Maybe we’ll make love one day_ , you said.” Another snort. “We both know how those ‘maybes’ turned out.”   
  
She pouted, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. “You’re lucky I love you.”   
  
“I am. I am very lucky you love me.” He agreed with a smile.   
  
“Then, surprise me. When we go on vacation.”   
  
“In what way Bug?”   
  
“I’ll leave that up to you.” She smirked. “Won’t be much of a surprise if I know beforehand.”   
  
“That’s true. Alright, give me some time to figure something out?”   
  
“As much time as you need Chaton. You know that.”  
  
They continued walking.  
Rain falling against the fabric of the umbrella with soft thuds.  
A comfortable silence falling between them until Adrien spoke again.  
  
“Do you...want to do something for our anniversary by the way?”   
  
“Which one? The one where we met or the one where we officially became a couple?”   
  
“The couple one.” He answered without hesitation. “It’ll be our first after all.”   
  
“Adrien?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“When would be our first anniversary anyway?”   
  
“That’s the….” He fell silent.   
  
“You don’t know either huh.” She giggled.   
  
“I don’t think I’ve even officially asked you to be my girlfriend.”   
  
“No you didn’t.” Marinette shook her head. “Not that I mind. I mean...we kind of rolled into what we have right now? Mostly because I wasn’t sure if I was ready for a actual relationship for the longest time.”   
  
“Which is understandable. I never expected you to after that kiss.”   
  
“It was raining then too.” She remembered out loud.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Maybe...we can just pick a date and stick with it? Or not celebrate that anniversary at all? I mean...the one where we met...that one has always been special to me. I don’t know…” Marinette shrugged.   
  
“We can celebrate on Valentines day? That was our first kiss after all.”   
  
“I was saving your butt. That one didn’t count.”   
  
“Oh, I’m counting it Bugaboo.”   
  
“Of course you would." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, every day feels like Valentines, with the way you try to spoil me.”   
  
“Can you blame me?” He laughed. “You’re my whole world Mari. I don’t want to lose you.”   
  
“So you try to spoil me? That doesn’t make sense.”   
  
“I just...I just want to give you everything you deserve. I’m just...afraid I’ll lose you too at some point. You know everyone I love tends to just leave.”   
  
“They didn’t leave you. Not on purpose anyway.” She reminded him. “And I won’t either. Even if what we have now will fall apart for some reason, you’re still going to be my best friend and honestly...you’d have to fuck up pretty badly before I’d drop you out of my life completely Chaton.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Marinette gave his arm a light squeeze. “You know what?”   
  
“Hmmm?”   
  
“I would be lying if I wasn’t afraid of losing you either.”   
  
“Then let’s keep each other close Princess. There’s no way we’ll drift apart like that.”   
  
“Sounds like a plan Chaton.”   
  
“I sometimes have those.” He shot her another grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I will be honest, unlike the previous story, I only have one major plotpoint I'm working towards and one little one.  
> Not like, seven plotpoints I had to work with for 'a matter of family business'.
> 
> So all in all. I'm not completely sure where this story is going besides family fluff with a pinch of angst and sads.  
> But I'm going to try and finish this regardless.  
> Who knows, there might be a nice plot popping out of this along the way. ^^  
> Thank you all for reading so far! <3


	4. Burdens carried and kisses given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien opens up to some people.  
> Lila makes a return.  
> Decisions are being made.

* * *

Adrien both loved and hated the end of the week.  
  
He loved them because there was one thing he would be looking forward to, which was Marinette’s weekly delivery of pastries for his department.  
  
She would hand them out, slip into his office and often plop down something on his desk, she had specifically made for him.  
  
Be it a new recipe she needed him to test out for her, or an eclair accompanied by a loving kiss.  
Or two.  
Sometimes even three.  
  
Her visits were enough to brighten up his day and to remind him how incredible it was that the woman he loved, loved him back just as much.  
  
There was just one thing which was able to ruin that mood.  
A reoccuring event, much to his dismay.  
  
Not that he would ever tell Marinette.  
She didn’t need the added stress and he was sure he could handle this himself.  
  
One sitting in front of his desk.  
Her green eyes focused on him, accompanied by a sly smile that still gave him a chill every time he saw it.  
  
“Again?” He asked her with a groan. “Do I _even_ want to know how you got passed the front door security this time?”  
  
“Probably. But not that I’m going to tell you my secrets Adrien.”  
  
The blonde let out a heavy sigh. “Please get out mademoiselle Rossi. You have no business here.”  
  
“Can’t I just visit my friend to apologize?”  
  
He sighed again at her reasoning.  
At the very least she had been consistent with that in the few weeks she had started to sneak into the building.  
  
“I’m really sorry.” The woman continued. “I never meant to make such a mess. I really want to set things right if you would give me a chance. Your father manipulated me just as much as he did to you.”  
  
He turned his attention back to the paperwork in front of him. “Doubtful.”  
  
“Let me just help you. I can’t even imagine how hard it must be to bury your parents in the same month. I want to make things right. I want to be there for you.”  
  
“And I want you out of this building. Don’t let me warn you again, because I will call security to escort you out. For the fifth time!”  
  
Lila let out a amusing laugh before reaching over his desk.  
Seemingly thinking he was joking.  
Her painted nails reaching out to the small box of macarons Marinette had left for him earlier that day.  
  
His eyes grew wide at her movement.  
Dropping the pen he was holding, Adrien was quick to shove the box out of her way.  
  
“Don’t.” He hissed. “Marinette made these for me. You’re not allowed to touch them.”  
  
Again the woman let out a laugh.  
One he would describe as being more ‘sinister’ than the first one.  
  
“You’re still hung up on her?” She sputtered. “Oh Adrien. Open your eyes. She’s taking advantage of you. She would have never landed that commission from Jagged Stone if you didn’t give her a boost.”  
  
He mentally slapped himself for boasting about that on his social media and in their last tutorial video.  
Not that he could help it, he was just super proud of his girlfriend designing for a superstar like Jagged Stone.  
  
So what if the entire world would know?  
  
“She’s done work for him before. He has her number. He knows where she lives. If he wanted to commission her specifically, he would have tracked her down one way or the other.”  
  
“Maybe. But you made it easy for her and she’ll take advantage of that again.”  
  
“Bullshit. You don’t even know her like I do.”  
  
The sly smirk returned on her lips, sending another shiver down his spine. “You’re right. I don’t. But I’m an excellent judge of character. I know when someone is being a snake.”  
  
“Because you are one?”  
  
“Only on Thursdays.” Lila smilled.  
  
“Please just get out mademoiselle Rossi.”  
  
Just speaking her last name left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
He now understood why his partner had referred to his father as ‘ _that man_ ’ for the past several years.  
  
“So you really won’t give me a chance to make things right?”  
  
“You’ve tried to sabotage my department and Marinette’s work. I told you that you’d better have a damn good reason for me to give you another chance and so far I haven’t heard any from you. Only bootlicking and a request to help you get a job. Which I did, because I’m too nice for my own damn good. But you turned that help down.”  
  
She frowned. “Adrien please. Being a cleaning lady is below my education.”  
  
“You asked for a position within the company and that’s the only one we had. Now go.”  
  
The woman bit her lower lip.  
Not making a move to get out of the room.  
  
Again Adrien let out a sigh and reached for a button on his intercom.  
Planning to notify Mary to get security to escort his old classmate out of the building once again.  
  
Before he could do so, the door to his office swung open.  
A head of blonde hair, wearing a pair of large sunglasses stomped into the room as casually as she possibly could.  
  
“Adrikins! It’s time for lunch. Drop everything you’re doing and--” Chloé glared at the other woman, raising her sunglasses to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. “What is _she_ doing here?”  
  
“Chloé! It’s been a while.” Lila greeted her with a overly sweet voice. “I’ve just come to visit Adrien.”  
  
“Right. Visit.”  
  
Bright blue eyes fell on the box of macarons he was still craddeling in his arms.  
The blonde reached out and took one from it.  
  
This time, Adrien didn’t protest.  
  
“She gets to have one?”  
  
“Childhood friend privileges Rossi.” The mayor’s daughter spat back.  
  
“That and Chloé isn’t trying to put a wedge between me and Marinette.”  
  
“Neither am I!” She tried to defend herself. “I’m just trying to warn you about what she wants to do. That doesn’t make me a bad friend does it? That I care enough about you to warn you about her? I don’t want to see you get hurt Adrien. You’ve gone through so much already.”  
  
He exchanged a look with Chloé and he instantly knew they were both thinking the same thing.  
  
Lila Rossi was still full of bullshit.  
  
“I appreciate the misplaced concern, but please get out.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“He said to get the fuuuuuuccccck out Lila!” Chloé sang, pointed a well manicured nail towards his office door.  
  
“Fine. Fine.” She huffed, getting out of the chair. “I’ll see you next week Adrien!”  
  
She gave him one last smile, which he half guessed was supposed to be seductive, yet it didn’t fail to send another chill down his spine.  
  
When the door closed Chloé turned towards him.  
  
“What the everloving Hell was that all about?”  
  
He groaned, letting his head rest in his hands. “She’s been getting into the building for the past several weeks. Claiming to want to make amends for what she did during last year’s fashion show.”  
  
“The sabotage you told me about?” She frowned.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“That show where she actively tried to ruin Marinette’s dress?”  
  
“One and the same.”  
  
“God what a bitch.”  
  
Adrien let out a amused chuckle. “Took the words right out of my mouth Chlo.”  
  
“Can’t you have security prevent her from coming in or something?”  
  
“Believe me. I’ve tried. She managed to slip past them every time. I don’t know how she does it and she doesn’t even bother paying attention to Mary. She just walks right on by and into my office without knocking.”  
  
“Rude!”  
  
“Didn’t...you just do that too though?”

“Yeah, but you were expecting me and your secretary knows me by now so it’s no big deal when I do it.” Chloé flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. “I don’t know what kind of bull Rossi is trying to pull, but keep on your toes Adrikins.”  
  
“Don’t worry.” He stood up from his desk. “I am and I will be. So eh...lunch right?”  
  
“Yes!” The frown which had been on her face suddenly disappeared. “We have to discuss some things for when the newlyweds come back next weekend!”  
  
“I thought we agreed to a simple dinner?”  
  
“We can’t just do a simple dinner! That’s utterly ridiculous! Imagine that. Two of our best friends just got married and we celebrate with a simple dinner.”  
  
“Okay so what do you have planned?” He grabbed his coat from the sofa in his office and opened the door for his friend.  
  
His secretary gave him a nod before walking into her part of the office.  
  
“I was thinking about not just having dinner. Maybe we can--”  
  
“Chloé. They’ll be exhausted the moment they’ll be back. More than just a simple dinner is not going to happen. Trust me. Especially with Alya being you-know-what.”  
  
“Ugh. You can just say she’s pregnant you know. Fine we’ll skip the wedding after-party. Of course we’ll have to back off from the alcohol too. To show some solidarity.”  
  
He simply nodded before turning his attention towards his secretary for a moment.  
The older woman just shot both of them a, somewhat, skeptical look.  
  
“Mary. I’ll be back at three. Forward anything you need me for onto my desk and you have my number if there’s an emergency right?”  
  
The redhead nodded. “Do you want me to tell the guys from security again to keep mademoiselle Rossi out of the building?”  
  
“Please. I’m not sure how much good it will do, but please get it through their thick skulls that she is not allowed inside of the building under any circumstances.”  
  
“I’m on it.”  
  
He watched how she quickly picked up the receiver of her phone set and dialed the number to their security office.  
  
“Maybe you guys need some sort of advanced security system to keep her out?”  
  
“A little over the top isn’t it Chlo? She’ll give up soon enough when it’s clear she’s not getting what she wants.”  
  
“And what might that be?”  
  
Adrien shrugged. “Money, maybe? A job in the industry?”  
  
“You?”  
  
He let out a snort as they left the office and made their way to the elevators.  
  
“I’m serious.” Chloé pressed on. “You might not have noticed it since you’re an oblivious dork most of the time, but she had her eyes on you since day one. I’m betting she wants you as her trophy husband or something. Just to wave it into everyone’s face and be like ' _Oh I’m an Agreste now so I’m important and always the center of attention_ ’.”  
  
He couldn’t help but laugh at the high pitched voice the mayor’s daughter threw up.  
  
“Do you really think that’s the reason?”  
  
She shrugged. “You never know.”  
  
“Hey eh...could you do me a favor though?” The elevator dinged loudly before the doors opened.  
  
“Depends on what it is.”  
  
“Don’t tell Mari that Lila has been visiting me. She might get all fired up when she does find out and I don’t want her to have any more stress than she currently has with her job and the deadline and all.”  
  
“My lips are sealed.”  
  
“Thank you.” He stepped into the elevator. “So how was your date with Anansi by the way? I’ve been so busy last weekend en this week, I keep forgetting to ask you.”  
  
Chloé shrugged. “It wasn’t really a date, more of a hook up. Which was fine too, I had a nice night and Nora is fine enough. Just really...intense.”  
  
“I vaguely remember warning you about that.”  
  
“That must have been very vaguely then because I’m pretty sure you didn’t. Oh well. It was fun for a night even if I was too dressed up for it.”  
  
“I guess that’s the most important part. That you had a good night.”  
  
“How was yours? You had a date with Marinette last week right?”  
  
Adrien shrugged this time before pressing a button to make the elevator move down.  
  
“Didn’t happen.”  
  
“What?! You idiot! You should have bought her something when I dragged you both into the jewelry store! Wait...was it me? Did I ruin your date?”  
  
“That wasn’t the problem Chlo and no it wasn’t you either.” He laughed. “She eh...was struggling with something. Her mother was ready to get rid of some of her father’s stuff and well...Mari wasn’t and it had been bothering all afternoon.”  
  
“She should have said something.”  
  
“You know her. She rather doesn’t say if something is troubling her. Not at first anyway. But it’s okay. We’re going to have that official first date at some point.”  
  
“Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.”  
  
“So you keep telling me. It just is what it is and I’m actually okay with that.”  
  
“Don’t you think things are moving too slow? I mean...it’s almost been a year Adrikins. Some people get married and divorced twice in that amount of time.”  
  
“Some people. Yeah. But it’s good to take things slow. It’s a...welcome change from being rushed and pressured all the time. We love each other. She’s going to think about moving in with me. So we’re still moving forward in some way.”  
  
“That makes sense.” The blonde woman muttered. “She’s spending a lot of time at your place.”  
  
“Right?! Everyone knows it. She just worries about her mother’s wellbeing.”  
  
“Of course she does. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng we’re talking about. She’ll put the needs of a street cat before her own.”  
  
Adrien held his tongue.  
Trying not to blurt out how true that was.  
  
“Just give it time Adrikins.” Chloé advised. “She’ll notice soon enough that you two, living together, is the most logical next step for her.”  
  
“I know. I’m not saying I’m impatient or anything.” He laughed. “But eh...how’s your business going?”  
  
“Good! I’ve got a meeting with three clients today so I’m afraid I only have time for a quick lunch and discussing this welcome back party for the newlyweds.”  
  
“Shouldn’t we involve Mari? She’s their friend too.”  
  
“We will. I will.” His childhood friend assured him. “I need to drop by the bakkery to forward some birthday cake wishes for a client anyway. I’ll keep her updated then.”  
  
“Good. So what’s your initial idea Chlo?”  
  
The elevator dinged open and the two of them stepped out.  
  
“Dinner for sure and I was planning on going clubbing. But as you said, they might be too tired from their trip to even go and now that I think about it, tempting Alya with cocktails isn’t the best way to do it.”  
  
“We could all crash at my place and watch a couple of movies? Catch up? I have a guest room and a comfortable couch.”  
  
“Again. I know it’s comfortable. I picked it out for you remember.”  
  
“You’ll never let me forget it even if I tried.” He joked. “Are you okay with taking the couch?”  
  
“Of course not! I’ll drag my perfect ass back to my apartment instead. I’ll have to get up early in the morning anyway. Meetings you see.”  
  
“Have I ever told you I’m proud of you?”  
  
The blonde’s back straightened and a proud smirk appeared on her lips. “Yes. But I can stand to hear it again.”  
  
Adrien chuckled. “I’m proud of you Chlo. You’ve come so far since before I left and you’ve grown well into your new role as a independent career woman. I’m proud to call you my friend and to have you as part of my family.”  
  
“Honorary sis right?”  
  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed her briefly against him in a rushed side hug. “Absolutely.”  
  
“You know. I’m proud of you too.”  
  
She didn’t even need to tell him why she felt like that.  
He knew exactly what she meant, as she had told him many times over how well he had taken all the crap thrown his way since he had gotten back.  
  
“Yeah...well it hasn’t been easy.”  
  
“I can only imagine. But you’re doing great and I’m proud of you for that.”  
  
“Thanks Chlo.”  
  
He beamed at her, yet at the same time he couldn’t help but get a flashback to a conversation he had with Nathalie earlier that week.  
  
“My therapist suggested that you come with me when I have my appointment next week.” She had said. “She thinks it’ll help me process things better if there is someone there who understands what happened and how I feel.”  
  
Adrien had frowned at that.  
  
Therapy was something he was actively trying to avoid.  
Not only because his schedule just didn’t seem to allow it for the time being, but also because he felt it was much easier to struggle through this like he had always done.  
  
It wasn’t like he was feeling sad his father did what he did in the end.  
  
No.  
  
By then he had already resented the man to some extent.  
  
He had felt more affected by seeing his mother’s being buried than he had when his father’s funeral happened not long after.  
  
The blonde figured, if Marinette could get over her loss, so could he.  
  
But he didn’t want to turn away Nathalie’s offer, so he agreed to come with her.  
  
Something he wasn’t looking too forward to this afternoon.  
But it had to be done.  
If he was lucky it was only a one time thing.  
  
“Monsieur Agreste. If you don’t mind, I’d like to make an appointment for you to discuss things further.”  
  
Adrien frowned at the older woman.  
Her red lips smiling ever so slightly at him.  
Black curls bouncing against her dark skin with every movement.  
  
Seemed he wasn’t as lucky as he hoped he would be.  
  
“I do mind actually.”  
  
She gave him a patient nod. “May I ask why?”  
  
“I just don’t think I need therapy to get over this.”  
  
Nathalie put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Adrien. Madame Cossato only wants to help. If nothing else, she’s here to listen to you. You can tell her things in confidence. Things you haven’t told me or Marinette.”  
  
“I tell you guys everything.” He lied. “I’m fine. I’m...I’m fine. I can deal with mother’s death.”  
  
“Are you sure it’s just that?” The therapist questioned. “I noticed that, whenever the subject of the late monsieur Agreste came up, you fall quiet and tense up. There might be some underlying issues you need to work out.”  
  
He curled his hands into tight fists. “I’m sure.”  
  
“Try one appointment. See how it goes. If not for yourself then for Marinette.” Adrien relaxed a little as Marinette's name left Nathalie's lips. “We both know, there’s some...trauma...for the lack of a better word...left inside of you. Keeping that in broke your father, don’t let it break you too.”  
  
“I’ll...I’ll think about it.”  
  
Again the therapist nodded.  
She lifted some papers from her clipboard and pulled out a business card.  
  
Leaning forward, she handed it over to him. “If you change your mind, you can call me on this number to make an appointment. Just to let you know, I do appreciate that you joined Nathalie in today’s session. Don’t be shy in talking to each other about what happened. If anyone can find understanding in your struggles, it’s the both of you.”  
  
Nathalie nodded.  
Adrien opted to not move or say a word.  
  
He just wanted to get out of that office as soon as possible.  
  
His father’s former assistant stood up from the office couch and offered a hand to the other woman.  
She gleefully took it to briefly shake and Adrien found himself following Nathalie’s example.  
  
“Thank you for your time doctor.”  
  
“No problem at all madame Sancoeur. We’ve made a lot of progress today.”  
  
Again, she nodded. “I feel more at peace.”  
  
“Good. Good.” Doctor Cossato turned towards him once again. “Thank you for joining us for this session monsieur Agreste.”  
  
“If it helps Nathalie.” He shrugged. “Let me know if, and when you need me to join her again.”  
  
The psychiatrist gave another nod before he followed Nathalie out of the small room.  
  
Adrien let out a deep and shuddered breath he didn’t even know he needed to let out.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
For a few seconds, the older woman didn’t reply.  
Just glanced at him with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
“Do you have time to get some coffee somewhere?”  
  
“I guess. I’d have to let Mary know I’m not going to be coming back to the office then.”  
  
“Tell her it’s a business meeting with me. She’ll understand.”  
  
“ _Is_ it a business meeting?” He asked with a raised brow.  
  
“It can be whatever you want to call it. But I feel we need to have a talk.”  
  
Adrien let out a soft groan. “About father?”  
  
“Among other things. Yes.”  
  
“Didn’t we already do that the last hour?”  
  
“Adrien.” Her voice turned soft. “I worry about you.”  
  
“I told you...I’m fine.”  
  
“You look too tired to be fine.”  
  
“Just...stress from work.”  
  
She handed him his coat and they walked out into the small hallway of the building.  
  
“It’s more than that. I can tell.”  
  
Maybe she wasn’t wrong about that.  
But it certainly didn’t help the sour mood he was slowly feeling himself fall into.  
  
He also knew Nathalie.  
Even if he persisted and told her repeatedly that he was ‘fine’, the older woman probably wouldn’t let this rest until they had talked everything out.  
  
Adrien felt his chest tighten at the thought of having to openly speak about the events of the previous year.  
Just thinking about it felt like a heavy burden.  
  
He eventually decided to give in. “Fine. I know a place closeby.”  
  
A small café.  
Pretty close to the cemetery.  
It’s exact location etched into his memory.  
  
The same café he had taken Marinette to after she had ran off, the morning they had a huge argument.  
  
It was still as cozy and warm as he remembered.  
  
Despite the awkward silence between him and his future business partner.  
  
“This is nice.” She suddenly remarked.  
  
“I come here with Marinette every so often. Usually after she wants to visit her father.”  
  
“Do you visit yours? They are buried at the same cemetery aren’t they?”  
  
Adrien nodded. “They are and...no. I haven’t visited father’s grave since we put him to rest. You?”  
  
“Once.” She admitted. “A long while ago. I don’t know why, but...I went there to give him a piece of my mind.” Nathalie let out a chuckle. “A little too late. I know.”  
  
“I...talk to mom too sometimes. Marinette says it helps her so I figured I’d try it.”  
  
“I doubt you’d specifically go over there to vent. I must have looked like such an insane woman to everyone walking by. Just me...screaming at the resting place of Gabriel Agreste. Yelling at him that he was the one to blame for everything. That I tried to help him for his own sake. For his son’s sake. I screamed at his headstone that I used to love him, but now hated him more than anything else for how he treated you and the people around him. I kept repeating that he’s at fault but…”  
  
“You feel it’s your own.” Adrien finished.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“I know. He has put so much responsibility on your shoulders Adrien. He forced you to do so many things and neither of us seemed to be strong enough to do anything about it.”  
  
“We were puppets Nath. Puppets to an individual who ended up drowning in his own insanity. We both wanted to help. We did everything we could.” He let out a brief sigh before a familiar mantra passed his lips. “It’s not our fault. It’s not our fault.”  
  
“I know. But it’s been hard moving forward and letting it all fall from our shoulders. At least it is for me. I can only imagine how it must feel like for you.”  
  
He honestly wasn’t sure how to answer that.  
  
“I just...know...I could have done something more.” She continued. “But doctor Cossato told me to not linger on the past and instead learn to accept it happened and step away from it.”  
  
His throat felt dry as he spoke again. “How?”  
  
“For me, she suggested focussing on what I cherish the most right now. To set goals I want to reach in my life. Simple things like growing out my hair or saving up for a new car or learning how to ride a motorcycle.”  
  
“I can see you riding a motorcycle.” He nodded, trying to change the subject to something he could talk about without his stomach tying itself into knots.  
  
“It was an example Adrien.” Nathalie smiled, sipping from her coffee. “But yes. It is something I’m planning to do someday. I don’t know if she’ll advice the same for you, but at the very least you’d be getting some guidance.”  
  
“You can just say professional help you know, and I don’t need it.”  
  
“Adrien...”  
  
“It’s fine. It’ll pass. I just...need more time or something. I’ll bet I’ll be feeling better once the numbers from last season come in and work is less stressful.”  
  
“We both know work isn’t the culprit here. You really look like you haven’t been sleeping much.”  
  
He bit his lip.  
Contemplating if he should tell her she was right.  
Before his brain could stop him, he had answered. “Please keep this between us and please don’t tell Marinette either but...I haven’t.”  
  
“Is it a mild case of insomnia or a big one?”  
  
“More like nightmares keeping me up. Sometimes. Most of the times.”  
  
“You haven’t told anyone?”  
  
 _“Nobody but Plagg.”_ He mentally answered. “No. I figured they’d go away on their own but they’ve just be getting worse. It seems to go okay when Mari is sleeping next to me though.”  
  
“Perhaps you should spend the night with her more often then.”  
  
“I don’t want to inconvenience her. I’m sure it’s just because of work anyway.”  
  
“I still doubt that. But you know what you’re feeling. All I can do is offer advice.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“Go see doctor Cossato. Or any other psychiatrist.”  
  
And just like that, what little remained of his good mood had vanished in an instant.

* * *

  
When he opened the door to his apartment, he was greeted by a delicious smell.  
  
Peeking around the corner and into his kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend stirring something on the stove.  
  
“Nobody told me there would be such a beautiful surprise waiting for me at the end of the day.” He practically purred.  
  
“That’s why it’s called a surprise Chaton.” Her lips curled up into a smile. “Besides, you gave me a spare key. Would be a shame not to use it.”  
  
He dropped his bag on the floor, walked over to her and hugged her from behind.  
  
He could see several pots and pans on the stove, filled with vegetables, potatoes, two decent sized porkchops and what he guessed was some kind of sauce.  
  
“You spoil me Bug. That smells so good.” He pressed a soft kiss against the nape of her neck, letting his lips linger longer than he needed to.  
  
“I’m glad. I hope you’ll like it. Maman gave me this recipe.”  
  
“Can I help?”  
  
“No, it’s almost done. You can sit down and relax if you’d like?”  
  
“That’s no fun. Can I at least kiss you?”  
  
She let out a small chuckle and turned around.  
The smile on her face instantly vanished.  
  
The wooden spoon in her hand released and worry in her eyes.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah...why?”  
  
“Because you look like shit!” Plagg’s voice called out.  
  
Adrien turned to see the small cat sitting comfortably on the counter of his little breakfast bar.  
Next to him Tikki was happily munching on a cookie.  
  
Marinette nodded. “What he said.”  
  
“Wow. Thanks.” He deadpanned.  
  
“Have you slept at all?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“No!” His Kwami was quick to correct.  
  
Adrien shot him a glare.  
  
Marinette knowing nightmares were keeping him awake was the last thing he wanted.  
She’d only worry.  
  
Besides.  
  
She would be here for the entire weekend.  
He could curl up against her and let himself lull to sleep by the sound of her heartbeat like he’d always do.  
  
He’d be ready to face another week after that.  
  
“It’s nothing to worry about.” The blonde quickly explained. “Just work. You know how it is.”  
  
“Then maybe we should turn in early for the night.”  
  
“I don’t feel tired.”  
  
“Liar. You’re looking worse than when I dropped by the office today.”  
  
“Which I absolutely adore you for. Those macarons pulled me through the rest of this shitty day for sure.”  
  
“That bad?” She leaned forward, pressing her body more against him.  
  
“Could be worse.”  
  
“Then...after dinner...let’s fill up that huge bathtub of yours and have a good soak before we head to bed..”  
  
“Ah. I see how it is.” He forced a smirk. “You’ve been eying that bathtub ever since you stayed over for the first time. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”  
  
“Okay yeah. I’ve been dying to try it out but have been too afraid to ask you if I could. It should help you relax more and the more relaxed you are the better you’ll sleep. A fine excuse to fill it up right?”  
  
“Why would you even be too afraid to ask me to use the bath?” He chuckled. “It’s just a bath!”  
  
“It’s huge! That’s so much water! I didn’t think you’d be happy with me using it. You never do.”  
  
“Showers are quicker.” He reasoned. “But I would be willing to be _purr_ -suaded to run a bath. If you’ll join me.” He purred softly into her ear.  
  
He felt her melt against him.  
Her bright blue eyes looking up at him in a loving gaze.  
  
“I will, but your puns are still horrible.”  
  
“You love them.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Adrien dipped his head down and placed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth. “I love you too.”  
  
She started to pull away from him, but he really didn’t want her to let her go.  
So instead, he pulled her into a firm hug, burying his nose into the crook of her neck.  
  
“A-Adrien?” His partner asked softly. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah. Just...I’m just so lucky to have you. You know.”  
  
Something warm and soft pecked his temple. “I know. I’m lucky to have you too. But you need to let me get back to making dinner Chaton. Before it burns.”  
  
“Right.” He let go of the embrace, giving her a smile. “Let me at least set the table for you.”  
  
The dark haired woman nodded. “I’d appreciate that. I did some groceries for you too. Bought some of that wine you like.”  
  
“You really didn’t have to.” He took off his coat  
  
“I wanted to.” She turned back to the bubbling pots on the stove. “Besides, I figured you’d be too busy to do proper groceries for the weekend anyway.”  
  
“I still had wine and a couple of snacks!” He shot back.  
  
“Can’t make dinner out of those Chaton.”  
  
“He absolutely can!” Plagg laughed.  
  
The blonde didn’t miss the look of concern flashing over her face as she briefly looked over her shoulder towards him.  
  
“But I could have taken you out to dinner?” He carefully suggested in a attempt to change the subject and ease her concern.  
  
“All weekend?”  
  
He nodded as he threw his coat over one of his bar stools. “All weekend.”  
  
“Sounds tempting.”  
  
“We don’t even have to stay here if you don’t want to. How does a long weekend out of town sound? Oh...wait. The bakery is open tomorrow.”  
  
“Actually…” Marinette turned towards him once more. “Maman offered to handle things tomorrow morning instead. So I can spend more time with you.”  
  
Adrien grinned. “Your mom is the best! Have I told you that?”  
  
“Noted and yes you have.” She laughed. “That aside, I don’t really feel like going out of the city right now. I’m not even sure where to go?”  
  
“So back to the original plan of binging movies and cuddling it is?”  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
“Maybe you both can just have a walk if you feel like you’ll need fresh air.” Tikki suggested suddenly. “Have another attempt at a date maybe?”  
  
“Yeah! Candles. Music. Dancing. Smooching. All that romantic crap is better done outside than inside.”  
  
“Plagg.” The former model groaned.  
  
“What?! I don’t want you two being all disgustingly lovey dovey in the same room house I eat my cheese!”  
  
“A little late for that.” The red Kwami giggled.  
  
“Well aware Sugarcube. Let me at least try to minimize the damage.”  
  
Adrien raised a brow. “Damage?”  
  
“Of me ruining your carpet with hairballs every time you two get all mushy.” The little cat grinned.  
  
“You should be used to it by now.” Tikki pointed out before taking a bite of her cookie.  
  
“And if you’re not, there’s a perfectly good cabinet over there for you to hide in.” Adrien nodded towards a small cabinet where he used to keep a small collection of his dvds and a first aid kit.  
  
All of which Plagg had thrown out the moment the movie nights with Marinette, would turn more into makeout nights.  
  
To compensate, Marinette had fabricated a place for the kwami to hang out on one of the shelves.  
She had put a fluffy piece of cloth in there and had made tiny pillows for the two to sleep on.  
  
Just so they would be comfortable.  
  
Eventually, his partner had found some battery operated lights, which she also placed inside the cabinet.  
  
Adrien couldn’t complain about his girlfriend’s little project at the time.  
It had kept Plagg from speaking out his disgust whenever he kissed Marinette for longer than two seconds.  
  
On top of that, they had this little, secret space they could share all to themselves which they seemed to enjoy.  
  
“Watching a movie is actually a good idea!” Tikki chirped as he took some plates out of a cabinet above the sink. “We haven’t watched any in a long time.”  
  
“That’s because you two already watched everything there is to see on Netflix.” The blonde muttered.  
  
“Maybe, we should skip movie night this time.”  
  
He blinked at Marinette’s sudden suggestion. “Are you sure?”  
  
“You’re tired Chaton and from the sound of it, you haven’t really been taking good care of yourself lately either.”  
  
“Why do you say that?” He walked away from her towards the dining table.  
  
“Snacks for dinner? Really Adrien?”  
  
“That’s just Plagg joking around.”  
  
“No I wasn’t!”  
  
“Maybe I’ve just been too busy to actually make myself a meal too. Or do some grocery shopping.”  
  
“Which is weird.” Marinette remarked. “You were so willing to make dinner for me and maman last week. I figured you were practicing at home.”  
  
“I was.” He admitted. “Just not the past week.”  
  
“Are you okay though? For real I mean.”  
  
He put their plates on their places before walking back over to her.  
Leaning over, he gave her a reassuring kiss on her cheek.  
  
“I’m okay. Honestly.”  
  
“You know. I’m sure maman wouldn’t mind it if you had dinner with us every night you know. If you ever want to join us for a meal…”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind Mari. Although I’m done with work super late these days.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. I’ll save you a plate.” She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
“You don’t really have to…”  
  
“I insist. It’s no trouble really and it’s the least I can do.”  
  
Adrien bit his lip.  
She didn’t outright say it, but he could guess what she was thinking.  
Why she was probably this worried about him.  
  
It had been a genuine concern of hers ever since he had found out his father had been Hawkmoth.  
  
And after that…  
  
When he had to move to New York.  
  
She knew.  
  
She knew he would skip meals when he wasn’t in the right headspace.  
  
That he would throw any form of selfcare out the window.  
  
But…  
  
He wasn’t doing the same thing now was he?  
  
Adrien was happy.  
For as much as he hadn’t been able to pursue his dream, he still felt happy.  
  
He had his friends.  
  
The woman he loved.  
  
That’s all he needed.  
  
He wasn’t….  
  
No.  
  
“I mean it’s not like it’s that difficult you know.”  
  
He blinked a couple of times as her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
“Hmmm? What exactly Bug?”  
  
“To make extra food for you. It’s no trouble. Besides. Maman makes too much all the time anyway. Enough for three.”  
  
“I...guess she just isn’t used to cooking for two yet.”  
  
His partner nodded. “So it really is no trouble if you decide to join us.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind my Lady.”  
  
He pulled open one of the kitchen drawers.  
  
The silverware inside clattering happily against each other.  
  
“I hope you’re hungry by the way. I brought over desert to.”  
  
“Oh? What kind?”  
  
“I made fruit tarts and I bought some ice cream. So your pick.” She shrugged.  
  
“Sounds almost as divine as kissing you Princess.”  
  
Marinette blinked a few times before her loud laughter suddenly filled up his apartment and he couldn’t help but laugh with her.  
  
Just as quickly as his mood had soured, it started to lift again.

* * *

  
  
The first thing his eyes fell upon was a head of dark, short, messy hair laying next to him.  
The second thing that caught his attention were bluebell orbs gazing lovingly had him.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
His lips pulled up into a lazy smile. “Hey. Good morning Princess. Did you sleep well?”  
  
“Yeah. You?”  
  
“I always sleep great when you’re next to me.”  
  
“Good enough to make me a cup of coffee?”  
  
“Barely awake and my Lady already asks me to make her some coffee?” He asked with a chuckle. “Demanding this morning, aren’t we.”  
  
“Well…I feel sore because of you. So you have to make it up to me somehow.” She smirked ever so slightly.  
  
“Because of me?” He laughed. “I didn’t hear you complain last night my Lady. In fact. It was quite the opposite.”  
  
A warm finger reached up to him and booped his nose. “Don’t be smug with me Kitty. Not this early in the day anyway.”  
  
“Can’t help it. I haven’t seen you smile and laugh like you did last night in a while. If I had known a hot soak would do that, I would have shared the tub with you a lot sooner.”  
  
Adrien propped himself up on his elbow, towering slightly above her as he rested on his side.  
The grin he wore never leaving his face.  
  
“What can I say? Last night was a delightful experience thanks to you joining me.”  
  
“The feeling is mutual ma chère.”  
  
“I can tell. You look...more _you_ this morning.”  
  
“More me?”  
  
“More rested. More relaxed. More carefree. You know. More like yourself.”  
  
“Maybe we both needed this weekend together.”  
  
“Maybe. I could still do with a cup of coffee though.” He rolled his eyes at her repeated request. “Please?”  
  
“I don’t know if I should.” Adrien shifted slightly, so his body was partially hovering over her own.  
  
His arm found its way onto her hip.  
His thumb tracing lazy circles on her skin.  
  
“I said please.” Marinette pouted. “What more do I need to do to get some wake-up juice around here?”  
  
“I think you know.” He replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“Do I?”  
  
“I think you do.”  
  
His partner smiled a mischievous smile as she ever so slightly bit her lower lip. “Is it...a kiss?”  
  
“That will absolutely will get you some coffee.”  
  
“Two kisses for breakfast?”  
  
The blonde chuckled. “You’re really are demanding this morning. Not used to that from you Princess.”  
  
“Well...I’m feeling like we are having a very...blissful morning. I don’t really want to leave the bed. Besides. I made us dinner.”  
  
“Sounds fair enough.”  
  
“Two kisses for coffee and breakfast it is then.”  
  
Her hand sneaked around his neck to pull him down to her.  
Adrien found his body willingly following her motions until their lips met in a sloppy kiss.  
  
The moment she pulled away, he pushed himself up from the bed.  
Not allowing her to kiss him a second time.  
  
“The price for breakfast however...now that is something worth more than just a kiss.”  
  
Marinette pouted.  
Her innocent eyes glancing up at him with a hint of mischief in them.  
  
“Three kisses?”  
  
“Four. Payment afterwards.”  
  
Her pout turned into a smile. “Okay.”  
  
“Great.” He leaned forward and pecked her forehead. “I’ll be looking forward to that.”  
  
“Breakfast first. Eggs sunny side up please.”  
  
“On toast.” Adrien nodded. “I remember how you like them. I’ll be right back with your coffee Mari.”  
  
Leaving the bed, he made his way out of the room and into his living room.  
Remains of the previous night still lingering here and there.  
  
Empty soda cans.  
A half eaten bowl of popcorn.  
  
The shirt Marinette was wearing the previous night.  
  
All abandoned in a fit of giggles, the moment they had decided their movie night was over and taking a bath had moved to the top of their priority list.  
  
Truthfully, their movie had been long forgotten even before that.  
  
If anyone would have asked him what it was about, or how it ended, he wouldn’t be able to answer it.  
The only thing he did remember was that the movie was background noise for the longest time, as he was mostly focused on kissing every freckle he could see on his partners shoulders, just to hear her laugh.  
  
“Someone had a good night.” Plagg’s voice suddenly remarked. “That dopey grin on your face tells it all kid.”  
  
The blonde turned towards the small cat floating his way.  
  
“It was. Had a good sleep too.”  
  
“I figured as much.” The creature nodded. “Judging from the lack of black rings under your eyes.”  
  
“I don’t know why. I just sleep better with her next to me.”  
  
“Because you have someone you care about being close to you.”  
  
“Do you think that’s it?”  
  
“Pfff! I know that’s it kid. You told me you kept seeing her in your nightmares right? Well, now that she’s sleeping next to you and you know she’s okay, your brain won’t be tricked into thinking something is happening to her.”  
  
“I...I’m not sure that’s how dreams work.”  
  
Plagg shrugged. “Does it matter? You’re getting more rest than you did before.”  
  
“I know. Just...don’t mention it to Mari okay?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. So you’ve asked me about a dozen times already.”  
  
The blonde walked to the fridge and pulled a chunk of cheese.  
  
It wasn’t the goey kind the small cat loved, but for early in the morning, it would have to do.  
  
“I don’t get it.” Plagg continued as he was served the cheese. “You could just tell her you know. If anyone would understand it’s Spots.”  
  
“I don’t want her to worry. That’s all.”  
  
“Okay. Yeah. I get that.”  
  
“Besides. I have you to open up to with all my woes.”  
  
“Oh joy.” The small creature deadpanned.  
  
“Is Tikki up yet?”  
  
“Nah. Sugarcube is still asleep. She’ll probably wake up at sunrise or something. She always sleeps a lot during the colder months.”  
  
“I’d ask if you sleep more during certain months, but I already know the answer to that.” Adrien chuckled.  
  
“After all these years? I certainly hope so!”  
  
He turned on the faucet, letting a cold stream of water run down towards the sink.  
In the background, he could hear Plagg munch on the piece of cheese he had gotten for him.  
  
For a moment, everything seemed like a peaceful Saturday morning.  
  
The only sounds filling up the apartment were the clatters and stutters of the coffee maker.  
The sputters of the eggs he was frying and the ticking of the toaster.  
  
It wasn’t until Adrien noticed something walking around that he looked up from his cooking.  
  
“Hey.” He grinned. “It’s not breakfast in bed if you don’t stay _in_ bed.”  
  
“Nobody said anything about having breakfast in bed Chaton.” Marinette smirked back as she reached out to hug his side. “Smells great.”  
  
“It’ll taste great too. I’ve become an _egg_ cellent breakfast cook.”  
  
His partner groaned slightly, yet the smirk remaining on her lips told him she had enjoyed his little wordplay.  
  
Her smile didn’t last too long as it was quickly replaced with a slight frown.  
One which didn’t go unnoticed.  
  
“You okay Bug?”  
  
“Yeah...I just...I was wondering.”  
  
“About?”  
  
“Your offer?”  
  
“My offer….”  
  
“To move in.” She clarified.  
  
“Oh! Oh, no no! Take your time Mari. Don’t think about that too much really. I don’t want to pressure you into anything you--”  
  
“I want to.”  
  
Adrien dropped the spatula he was holding into the frying pan.  
Green eyes growing wide at hearing her words.  
  
“Really?” He asked a little too hopeful than he would have liked.  
  
“Really. I mean...I want to try. If that’s okay with you? To see if I’m ready.”  
  
“Try...how?”  
  
“Well, I talked to maman and she has no problem with me moving out, but I don’t know if it’s doable. Combining living here with working in the bakery so...if it’s okay with you...I’d like to have a trial run. Move in for a week or two and see how it goes?”  
  
“And stay if it goes well?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Y-Yeah! Yeah of course that’s okay with me! Why wouldn’t it be!” Adrien exclaimed. “Just say when!”  
  
“Next month?”  
  
“Okay! Great! Yeah! Next month is perfect.”  
  
“You seem very...ecstatic all of a sudden.” She giggled.  
  
“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be!” The young man noticed a red blush creeping onto her cheeks. “I mean...I get to wake up next to you even more. A-And kiss you more! And tell you that I love you more often too!”  
  
“W-We need to talk about some things though.”  
  
“Yes! Yes of course! Rules?”  
  
“No! No not at all.” She assured him. “More like..how we are going to be able to work together on this. I mean...I have to get to the bakery on time every morning and who is going to be home first to make dinner? Do we have breakfast together or…”  
“Mari. Sweet Mari. You’re overthinking this too much. Just...try it out first, like you wanted, and we’ll deal with the hurdles when it comes our way. We work best together like that and you know it Bug.”  
  
She nodded briefly.  
  
“But for the record.” He continued. “Yes on the breakfast thing. I’ll wake up earlier too to have it with you and drop you off at the bakery before I head to the office. I can pick you back up at the end of the day and we’ll make dinner together?”  
  
“I haven’t even thought about it that way.”  
  
“Really? It’s the easiest solution.”  
  
“I didn’t want to force you to wake up earlier. You’ve been looking tired enough at it is lately.”  
  
“If it’s for you.” He leaned towards to kiss the top of her head. “I’m willing to sacrifice a lot more than a little sleep.”


	5. Meeting up with familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Alya come back from their honeymoon.  
> Marinette meets a familiar face.  
> Tikki gives advice in exchange for cookies and Adrien is just tired.

* * *

“Alright. I’m off.” She heard Adrien mumble before he pecked her cheek.  
  
“Wait!” Marinette called out. “Don’t forget your lunch.”   
  
Small hands held out a white, paper bag decorated with the bakery's logo.   
A few grease stains were already starting to seep through it from the freshly baked, buttery croissants inside.   
  
“Bug.” He gave her another peck. On her lips this time. “You spoil me.”   
  
“Someone has to.” She smirked.   
  
“Oh, ma chère....” Adrien purred before giving her another peck, smiling against her lips. “You always know just what to say. Please. Let me hear more.”   
  
The baker’s daughter giggled softly at his request, yet she complied with it regardless.  
  
How couldn’t she?  
  
If he needed to hear those words he wanted her to say, who was she to hold them from him.   
  
“Adrien.” She gently took hold of his face. Feeling a slight stubble on his kin. “You are so good to everyone. I appreciate and love you so much. So. So much Kitty. You have no idea.”   
  
“My dearest.” The young man said dramatically, pulling her closer towards him by her waist. “I swear you will be the death of me at this rate.”   
  
Marinette giggled again, giving him one last, quick, kiss on his cheek before pulling away from him.   
  
“Dork. You’d better go unless you want to be late to work.”   
  
“Alas thou speaketh the truth fair Princess! I shall count the seconds until we meet again.”   
  
“Which will be tonight before we visit master Fu remember?”   
  
The blonde nodded. “Attempt number forty two at having a proper date.”   
  
She raised an eyebrow. “I won’t count meeting up with our teacher as a date Chaton.”   
  
“Well...not that part no. But afterwards.” He gave her a grin and wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
“Adrien? What are you planning?”   
  
“Can’t tell otherwise it won’t be a surprise.”   
  
“Adrien!”   
  
“Oh, look at the time. I should go. Can’t be late!”   
  
Her partner started to walk out of the kitchen.   
She called out to him once more, but he was already out of the bakery before she realised it.   
  
“I wonder what kind of surprise he has planned for you?”   
  
Marinette gasped at the sudden voice of her mother.   
  
“Maman! You startled me.”   
  
“I’m sorry dear.” Sabine chuckled. “I couldn’t help but listen in.”   
  
“It’s okay maman and I actually have no idea what he has planned.” She frowned. “We’re just supposed to have tea with his old tutor and after that have dinner with our friends.”   
  
“Well he might has something planned anyway. Knowing him.”   
  
“Probably.” She shrugged.   
  
“Whatever it may be, let me know if you’re sleeping at his place or back here okay?”   
  
Marinette nodded, turning her attention back at the pastries in front of her. “I will. But...it will be weird maman. Not going to lie.”   
  
“What will?”   
  
“Moving out.” She carefully stated.   
  
“Are you having second thoughts?”   
  
She shook her head. “I’m actually more sure than ever that this is the right thing to do. It’ll just be weird waking up there instead of here.”   
  
“You’ll get used to it soon Marinette.”   
  
“I suppose. I just...haven’t even started packing yet.”   
  
“You still have time. You both picked next weekend to move your things right?”   
  
“Yeah. It...it seems so soon.”   
  
Which she only had herself to blame for.   
She did say next month.   
  
Next month, at that point, had just been two weeks away.   
  
A slight oversight on her part.   
  
But then again.   
  
They had come to a moving day together.   
He hadn’t pressured her into anything, thankfully.   
  
Her mother gave her a few reassuring pats on her shoulder before moving to the front of the shop.   
  
“Don’t worry.” Tikki whispered to her from her hiding spot in Marinette’s apron once her mother was out of earshot.“It’s going to be like an extended sleepover. Just like last weekend!”   
  
She nodded at the Kwami. “Thank you for trying to calm my nerves Tikki.”   
  
The tiny creatures blue eyes lit up. “Anytime Marinette. It’s going to be alright. You’ll see. You’re just feeling anxious because it’s something new.”   
  
“Probably.”   
  
“Besides.” The pocket sized deity continued. “If you’ll change your mind, you’ll still have your room here to go back to.”   
  
“That’s...true. But unfair to Adrien.”   
  
“He’ll understand if you find yourself jumping into things too early. He’s been nothing but understanding to how you’re feeling.”   
  
“Which I still hate.” She muttered, breaking eggs into a bowl, a mixer purring loudly in the background. “I shouldn’t be feeling this insecure about making big decisions.”   
  
“But you are and it’s perfectly normal that you are. I mean. What happened to your father was big and you couldn’t anticipate and fix things this time. You’re used to be able to fix most things even when you weren’t Ladybug. So you’re just insecure about yourself because something happened you couldn’t do anything about. It’s normal. It’s not your fault. You’re doing better.”   
  
“Better. But not back to normal.”   
  
“Things won’t go back to normal Marinette.” Tikki pointed out. “Things have changed and so have you. You don’t have to be like you were, back when you were younger. It’s okay not to be sure about things and the future.”   
  
“It doesn’t feel okay.”   
  
“It will. In time.” The Kwami assured her.   
  
“Thank you Tikki. For your advice.” She smiled down at her apron. “I wouldn’t know what to do if you didn’t come back to me.”   
  
“Anything for my favorite Ladybug. Although...my advice doesn’t come for free.”   
  
“Chocolate chip?”   
  
The small creature let out a giggle, letting the woman know she was spot on with her guess. 

* * *

  
  
Marinette tried not to linger too much on the little bit of nervousness she harbored about moving in with the love of her life.   
  
It was a big step.   
  
But also one she was willing to take with Adrien.   
  
“It’s best to just let things happen.” Tikki had advised in exchange for another cookie.   
  
Soon enough, the baker’s daughter found herself concentrating more on her work than her worries.   
Mixing dough.   
Decorating cakes and designing a new display for their window.   
  
Between it all, she would give her mother a break and commandeered the register for a hour or so.   
Most of their clients were familiar faces to her at this point.   
  
People she had known from around the neighborhood since she was a little girl.   
  
Regulars dropping by during their breaks to score a pastry or a croissant.   
  
One of those faces stepping into the bakery however wasn’t new.   
  
It had been close to the end of the day when a tall young man, with a guitar case on his back, entered the small Dupain-Cheng bakery.   
  
His hair long, messy, dark and bearing a faded teal color mixed into his black locks.   
Nails were painted black and she could see the outlines of a tattoo sticking out from the collar of his worn band shirt.   
  
There was a familiar kindness in his eyes that triggered the memory part of her brain to work overtime and figure out where exactly she knew him 

“Bonjour!” She happily greeted all the same.  
  
“Bonjour Ma-Ma-Marinette.” He smiled at her.   
  
Marinette narrowed her eyes for a second and it was at that moment her brain found the memory that was linked to this person.   
  
“Holy shit! Luka?”   
  
“Yeah. Glad to hear you still remember me.”   
  
“Holy--! It’s been forever!” Stepping out from behind the counter she opened her arms, ready to give the man a hug.   
  
One he accepted in an instant.   
  
It was nothing compared to the loving hugs Adrien would give her, but it was firm and warm as any embrace she had received from a friend.   
  
“It has been a long while hasn’t it.” Again he shot her a patient smile as he pulled away from her. “Five years I think?”   
  
“Really? It doesn’t feel like five years.” Marinette frowned.   
  
“It has and I see your song hasn’t changed one bit. It’s just as lovely as a melody as ever.”   
  
She frowned even more, knowing how untrue that was.   
  
“It has changed actually.”   
  
“Has it?”   
  
“A lot.”   
  
“It still sounds lovely to me Marinette. Even if we haven’t spoken in a while.”   
  
“A long while.” She nodded. “That was partially my fault. I eh...kind of...went off the radar two years ago.”   
  
“For good reason probably. You’ve never done something without a good reason as far as I can remember.”   
  
She nodded, reluctant to go into further details.   
  
So she didn’t and decided changing the topic of the conversation was the best way to go.   
  
“So eh...how are you? Still touring?”   
  
“I’m good. Really good. Happy to see you again and eh...nah. Not anymore. Been back for about a day or two now. It was fun though. Got to see a lot of places and play with a bunch of awesome people."

“Good. Glad to hear you’re doing good Luka.”  
  
“It’s nice to be home again.” He shrugged. “Kind of missed it.”   
  
“I can imagine.”   
  
“Hey eh...I don’t suppose you have time to catch up? After your shift?”   
  
The young woman gave it a moment of thought before agreeing to the idea with a nod.   
  
“I should have half an hour before I need to go.”   
  
“Oh? Did you have plans tonight?”   
  
“Yeah. I’m picking up some friends from the airport and then we’re going to eat. You remember Alya and Nino right?”   
  
“Sure do.”   
  
“They should be coming back from their honeymoon and Chloé arranged a whole get together to welcome them back so--”   
  
“Chloé?”   
  
“Yeah. You know. Chloé Bourgeois? Daughter of the mayor.”   
  
“Ah.” The man musician nodded. “The wicked witch of Paris.”   
  
Marinette frowned even deeper, not sure if Luka was joking or merely recalling the moments she had complained about the blonde to him.   
  
“She’s not like that anymore. She’s changed. We’re friends these days actually.”   
  
“Well...if you’re sure.” He shrugged. “It’s so like you to see the good in people. I just hope she won’t break your trust. Knowing her history with you.”   
  
“She won’t. She could have a long time ago but she didn’t. Not yet. We’re on good terms now. Neutral terms.”   
  
Luka nodded in understanding. “I eh...I’ll be honest. Not something I ever expected you to say.” He chuckled. “Not after everything you told me about her.”   
  
“Some people change.” She shrugged.   
  
Luka gave a short nod. “That they do.”   
  
“I’ll bet you have too. I mean. There has to be a story behind that tattoo of yours right?” Marinette nodded towards the dark lines on his skin. “I couldn’t see younger you getting one.”   
  
“There is a story behind that. A long one actually. If you want, I could tell you all about it over coffee? Since you have to go soon.”   
  
“That sounds nice. We can properly catch up then.”   
  
“Awesome. So. When works for you Marinette?”   
  
“If we drink it back here, I could be available tomorrow?”   
  
“I’ve got nothing planned.”   
  
“I’ve got a break around ten. Will that work?”   
  
“I’ll meet you then. But eh...as a unrelated side note...I am kind of peckish. I originally intended to buy something when I walked in here. Although seeing you has been a nice surprise.” He laughed. “Don’t suppose you have something to feed a starving artist?”   
  
“Oh poor you.” She joked. “I might have something left over. Anything specific you’re in the mood for?”   
  
“No. Nothing specifically.” He flashed her a charming smile. “Surprise me.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Marinette could softly hear Adrien snore against her.   
  
A snore, which half sounded like a cute purr.   
  
How he even managed to produce such a sound, she had no idea and she had known him long enough to not linger on the question if it was magic related or not.   
  
Not that it mattered.   
  
Having Adrien curled up against her, his head on her shoulder, was almost magical in and off itself.   
  
“Dude’s all knocked out.” Nino remarked in a whisper as the movie they were watching showed the end credits.   
  
All Marinette could do was give a confirming hum, afraid her boyfriend would wake up if she made more noise than that.   
  
“Not surprised.” Chloé flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her voice uncharacteristically soft as she spoke. “Adrikins has been working so much lately. He’s hardly had time to have lunch with me. Just ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.”   
  
“Maybe we should just crash at home for the night?” The DJ suggested, giving his wife a questioning look.   
  
“It’ll be fine.”   
  
“You sure girl? I mean…”   
  
“It’ll be fine.” She once again assured her best friend. “He’s just tired I guess. I doubt we’ll be a bother to him even if he is exhausted. Besides. It’s really late.”   
  
“Not our fault.” The blonde woman scoffed. “You guys were here beyond fashionably late. What were you even doing?”   
  
“Well…”   
  
How would she even answer to that?   
It wasn’t like she could tell the truth.   
That she and Adrien had gone one a quick patrol of the city as their superhero selves.  
  
How they stopped to take down a mugger cornering an older man in a alleyway.   
That they ran late because it took forever for the police to show up and because of that they were late for their lessons with master Fu and as a result also late getting back to Adrien’s apartment to meet their friends.   
  
It had been a series of events causing their planning to slightly spiral out of control.   
  
“No. Wait. Nevermind. I think I can guess.” The blonde’s face scrunched up.   
  
Nino made kissing noises, to which Chloé just nodded and Marinette felt her face heat up in an 

Of course hearing Alya laugh in response didn’t help either.  
  
They weren’t completely wrong of course.   
Their patrol had been more of a excuse to hang out together and with Chat Noir and Ladybug being who they were...well...a game of flirting quickly turned into lips colliding into each other.   
  
That hadn’t helped them being on time either.   
  
She had to have a talk with her partner on how it was important for them both to be professional when wearing the masks.   
They couldn’t let themselves get distracted by each other.   
  
Even if that was easy to fall into with Hawkmoth gone.   
  
“No need to feel ashamed Mari. We get it.” Nino assured her. “You guys can’t keep your hands off each other. All part of young love man.”   
  
“I wouldn’t feel ashamed if you didn’t start teasing me about it.” Marinette pouted.   
  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Both the reporter and the mayor’s daughter replied in tandem.   
  
“You guys are mean.”   
  
“Oh, come on Dupain-Cheng. It’s a two way thing. You’re perfectly allowed to tease us back.” The blonde laughed. “That’s what friends do right?”   
  
The man leaning against her started to stir. “It’s the only reason I’m not blowing up. Because it’s coming from you guys.”   
  
“Mhmmm? Wha?”   
  
“Hey! Sleeping Beauty is awake.” Nino chuckled.   
  
“And I didn’t even have to kiss him.” She added with a smile.   
  
“Wha? What are you guys mumbling about?” Adrien asked tiredly before snuggling closer against her.   
  
“Oh. You know. Things.”   
  
“Hmm. Things huh?”   
  
“You had a nice nap dude?”   
  
“Yeah. Shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to...go into a food coma I guess.”   
  
“We don’t blame you Sunshine.” Alya assured her. “It’s getting pretty late anyway. We should turn in for the night.”  
  
“Which is my cue to leave.” Chloé stood up from her seat.   
  
“You sure you don’t want to sleep here?”   
  
“Adrikins. As delightful as that sounds, I told you, I have an important client to meet up with tomorrow morning. I’m closer to my appointment if I sleep at home.”   
  
The blonde nodded.   
  
“We should hang out again soon though.” Marinette found herself suggesting. “For a whole day. Like before?”   
  
“The last time we did that it was in the week before our wedding. Another girl’s day out?” Alya asked hopefully.   
  
“I’ll hang out with my bud all day when you guys do. We need to have some bro time again man. Been too long.”   
  
Adrien let out a confirming hum, letting her know that he was close to falling asleep again.   
  
“Awesome! I’ll text you guys with available spa dates.”   
  
“I could use a spa day.” Alya groaned. “Hawaii was fun, don’t get me wrong, but puking your guts out every morning not so much. Also my back has been killing me. I need Jörgen’s magical hands to knead out those kinks.”   
  
“Babe! Why didn’t you tell me? I could give you a back rub if you needed one.”   
  
“Honey. I need a deep tissue massage. Not a gentle petting.”   
  
Marinette couldn’t help but let out half a loud laugh before her hands flew up to muffle the sound coming out from her.   
  
“I am hurt babe. Hurt.” He patted onto his chest. “Right here.”   
  
“Awww baby. Come here.” Alya leaned forward and planted a kiss on her husband’s lips.   
  
“Ugh. It’s getting too mushy for me here. Don’t get up. I’ll show myself out.” Chloé groaned before taking a step towards the baker’s daughter.   
  
Leaning down, she pecked a short kiss on each of her cheeks and she did the same in return.   
  
“I’ll see you later this week Marinette. More cake orders you know.”   
  
“I’ll see you later then.”  
  
The blonde leaned over towards her sleepy partner next and gently pecked his cheek only once, not that he moved enough for her to even kiss him goodbye on the other cheek.   
  
“See you later Chlo.” Adrien mumbled.   
  
“Monday. For lunch. I don’t care if you’re in a meeting, I’m going to drag your butt out of that building regardless.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Get some sleep Adrien.” She turned towards the newlyweds. Her nose scrunched up a little at the display of giggles and kisses between the two. “I’m just...not going to bother with those two this time. Have a great night everyone!”   
  
“Have a good night Chloé and thanks for organizing this.”   
  
The blue eyed woman gave Marinette a proud smile and a nod before taking her leave.   
Their other two friends bidding her a hasty goodbye when they noticed she was leaving.   
  
Adrien’s front door hadn’t even fell into the lock before Alya and Nino stood up from their seats.   
  
“Time to get some sleep too.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Mari. Hun. I’m exhausted to be honest.”   
  
“Same dudette.” Nino added. “It’s been a long flight getting back here. I love hanging out with you guys, but we’re beat.”   
  
“Besides. We have to tell our parental units the news tomorrow. We’re going to need all the energy we can spare for that.”   
  
“Sounds exciting.” Adrien mumbled.   
  
“Did...did we tell you the news by the way?”   
  
“Officially you’ve only told me, Al.” Marinette reminded her. “But I did share it with Adrien on the condition he’ll keep his mouth shut.”   
  
“Which I did.”   
  
“Which he did.” She nodded.   
  
“Chlo found out on her own.” Her boyfriend yawned.   
  
“Yeah...that was an awkward conversation. She wasn’t all that happy when I only shared the news with Marinette then. Honestly...I wanted to...it just slipped my mind with the wedding stuff and I didn’t want to bother her and have her cancel things just because I couldn’t have them..”   
  
“It worked out and it was a lovely wedding Alya. Don’t worry about it.”   
  
“Yeah. Yeah you’re right girl.”   
  
“The only thing we need to worry about it how your parents, and especially your sister, are going to react when they hear the good news.” Nino sighed. “And to keep you as comfortable as possible for the next six months.”   
  
“Ugh. Don’t remind me. I already feel so done with this and I’m not even showing yet.”   
  
“Well I am reminding you, because you also need your rest.”   
  
He took hold of his wife’s hand and pulled her into the direction of the guest bedroom.   
  
“Let me know if you two need anything you can’t find!” Adrien shouted after them.   
  
They didn’t reply and it seemed like her partner really didn’t care too much if they heard him, as he slumped back down against her.   
  
“You okay Chaton?”   
  
“Just tired. Our final sale numbers from last season are going to come in next week and it has everyone on edge. Especially the higher ups.”   
  
Marinette gently let her fingers brush through his golden locks. “How come?”   
  
“Because the expected estimate doesn’t bode well for the future. Finances estimated that we’re making thirty percent less this season than we should be.”   
  
“Yikes.”   
  
“Yeah. Which would make it our third season with a loss that big. The company won’t be able to make it through the end of next year at this rate.”   
  
“Double yikes.”   
  
“There is so much work to do Bug.” He groaned.   
  
“It’ll work out Adrien. You’ll see. If I can help in any way, just let me know too okay?”   
  
“You’re already helping. Big time.”   
  
“Well...let me know if I can do more okay?”   
  
“I don’t want to push you.” He yawned. “You’re busy enough as it is.”   
  
“True. But work is draining you Chaton. I hate to see you like this.”   
  
He gave a nod. “I know. That’s why I bailed out of the building early today. I couldn’t really handle it all anymore either. Gave the rest of the team off too. Not sure if they left or not.”   
  
“You deserve a few hours off Kitty. You work so hard.” Marinette leaned down, her lips softly kissing the top of his head. “So very hard.”   
  
“I know. It never seems I work hard enough though.” He let out a chuckle. “Wow. That’s exactly how I felt with my father...funny how that hasn’t gone away even after he died.”   
  
“Hey.”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
She pressed another kiss on the top of his head. “I think we should skip that surprise you talked about this morning and just get ourselves straight to bed. Cuddle up and just fall asleep. How does that sound.”   
  
The woman watched as he closed his eyes and leaned more against her. “Sounds good. Your surprise can wait until the morning.”   
  
“Sleep in tomorrow. You need your rest.”   
  
He opened his eyes again.   
Bright pools of green gazing up at her, accompanied by a worried gaze.   
  
“What about the bakery?” He argued. “Don’t you need help?”   
  
“That’s sweet of you Adrien, but I’ll manage. You just rest up so I don’t have to worry about you passing out on me when we record our next tutorial.”   
  
“Oh. Right. I almost forgot about that.”   
  
“I’m planning to show them how to make your favorite.”   
  
“The Marinette special?” He gasped.   
  
She nodded. “The Marinette special.”   
  
“Are you sure you want to share your secret macaron recipe with the world?”   
  
“Oh, no! No not at all. The secret of my recipe will stay a secret Kitty. We’ll add those off camera and just call them special ingredients or something and give alternatives on what they can add in there for their own macarons.”   
  
“Genius.”   
  
“I’ll need your help with that though.”   
  
“Anything for you Bugaboo.”   
  
“Then. I want you to drag yourself to bed. Cuddle up with me and call it a night.”   
  
“Alright Bug. Just because it’s you.”   
  
His words came out in a tired sigh before he pushed himself upright.   
She noticed his gaze lingering on the empty containers of food they had ordered prior to their movie night starting.   
  
Adrien didn’t last ten minutes after dinner before falling asleep.   
  
“That’s a problem for tomorrow us.” Marinette assured him, standing up from the couch.   
  
“Tomorrow us won’t be happy about it.”   
  
“Tomorrow us can suck it up with renewed energy now us doesn’t have.”   
  
Her partner pushed himself off the couch.   
  
His movements sluggish, his eyes half liden.   
Yet he still managed to give her a amusing smile.   
  
“You make a compelling argument as always Marinette.”   
  
“Come on Kitty.” Her fingers found their way to his own, wrapping around them in a gentle hold. “Let’s 

She found that she didn’t even needed to pull on him that much for him to follow her into the bedroom.  
The moment she let go, he plopped down on the mattress, not moving at all, merely observing her as she undressed herself to get ready for the night.   
  
“I’m stealing one of your shirts to sleep in okay.”   
  
“As you do every time you sleep over.” Marinette heard him chuckle as she opened up his closet. “At this point I’m pretty sure me telling you not to, won’t stop you anyway.”   
  
“Damn right. Besides. It’s not like I’ve got a nightgown here or anything.” The dark haired woman argued back.   
  
“What if I got you one. Something...cute and lacey. Red? Maybe pink.”   
  
Coathangers were clanking together as she pulled one of his button up shirts from it.   
Putting the oversized piece of clothing on, Marinette couldn’t help but inhale the sweet scent of the soft cotton.   
She really did adore the fabric softener he used for his clothes.   
Although she would never tell him that.   
Nor how she now associated the lavender-like smell with him.   
  
“Are you sure that’s going to be for me and not for you?” She asked in a joking tone.   
  
“Bit of both maybe.”   
  
The woman let herself plop down on the bed. “I wouldn’t mind if you ever got me something like that really. Not that it’s going to stop me from wearing your shirts.”   
  
Marinette glanced over to her boyfriend.   
He had only moved from a sitting position, into a lying position.   
His body sinking into the thick blanket.   
Hands folded onto his stomach.   
Legs bent over the edge of the bed.   
  
“I was afraid you might say that.” Adrien let out a tired chuckle. “Although I love seeing you wear something with lace.”   
  
“I know you do.”   
  
“You know. Maybe I’ll get you something like that soon. Something I’d think you’ll like to wear. If only so I don’t run out of shirts that quickly when you move in.”   
  
“Or. Maybe we should buy you more shirts.” She giggled.   
  
“Also an option.”   
  
He flashed her a tired smile.   
Their conversation having died down and it just being them.   
Together.   
Basking in each other’s company.   
  
Yet.   
  
There was something about him which felt oddly familiar to her.

“Are you sure you’re tired because of work?” Marinette asked softly.  
  
“Yeah. Why?”   
  
“I don’t know. It’s just...you have a look…”   
  
“A handsome look?” He tried to joke.   
  
The baker’s daughter furrowed her brows. “A…’I’m ready to be done with everything’ look. I’m not sure how to describe it better.”   
  
The tired smile he had worn on his face dropped in an instant.   
  
“I’m fine.” Her partner tried to assure her. “It’s just a shitshow at the office like I told you. I’ll get through it.”   
  
“If you’re sure that’s it.”   
  
“I’m sure. Even if I wasn’t, I’d tell you Bug.”   
  
“Would you really?”   
  
“I would. Unless it would worry you to no end.”   
  
He reached up, brushing his hand against her cheek.   
  
“I might worry regardless.” Marinette replied. “It’s just...I see a bit of how I used to be in you right now.”   
  
“In what way?”   
  
“I don’t know…” She shrugged. “Trying to carry everyone’s problems on your shoulders? Seeing you getting more tired every day because of it. I’m afraid you’ll start shutting out people next like I did.”   
  
“And lose you? No way Mari. I won’t go down that road. No matter what. It’s just…” The blonde waved his hand in the air to make a vague gesture. “It’s just immensely tense at the office right now. People worry. I worry. I’m working with Nathalie on a plan to make sure as many people as possible can keep their jobs.”   
  
Adrien sighed deeply before continuing. “It’s a mess Bug. I’m a mess.”   
  
“A hot mess.”  
  
A small smile curled up on his lips at her reply.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Just...tell me if something is really bothering you okay? Please? Sometimes it just helps talking about it. And...if it gets worse...maybe go see a professional?”   
  
“You too huh.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“Nath suggested the same thing not so long ago. I don’t know. I’ll probably be fine once everything is stable again.”   
  
“Okay. If you say so I’ll take your word for it Chaton.”   
  
Marinette leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on his lips.   
  
“Mari?”   
  
“Hmmm?”   
  
“I love you.”   
  
The woman looked at her partner.   
Adoration filled his tired eyes.   
  
“I love you too Adrien.”   
  
“Mari?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
He didn’t reply right away.   
He just...looked at her with the same adoration she was so used seeing from him.   
  
“I...I forgot what I was going to ask.”   
  
Marinette let out a snort, followed by a short moment of loud laughter.   
  
“That’s a sign you need to get some sleep.”   
  
“Wake me up tomorrow morning before you go?”   
  
She shook her head. “You need your rest. Which means more than five hours of sleep. You can meet up with me at the bakery tomorrow to help record.”  
  
“So that means I won’t be able to show you the surprise.”   
  
“Can it wait? I mean...surprises are fun, but your wellbeing matters more to me.”   
  
“Yeah. Yeah I guess it can wait. Will you sleep over here this weekend?”   
  
Marinette bit her lip as she thought about his offer.   
  
“Okay. But only if you don’t mind me working a bit on my designs here. I don’t want to fall behind schedule.”   
  
“Of course I don’t mind Princess. I’ll have some work to catch up on as well so maybe we can just keep each other company doing our own thing for a while.”   
  
“Movie night after?”   
  
“Only if you’ll let me make you dinner.”   
  
“Deal.”   
  
Again she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips.   
  


* * *

  
  
“That’s eh...quite the departure from what you wanted huh?” Luka chuckled before sipping his coffee.   
  
“That’s life. Throwing you in one mess after another.” Marinette shrugged. “But I kind of like taking over papa’s work now and it’s not like I’m not doing fashion anymore either.”   
  
“Ah. I see. Still doing commission work?”   
  
She happily nodded. “Absolutely! Jagged Stone himself asked me to design his tour outfits for next year! I just need to make some slight adjustments and two more jackets and they should be done before Christmas.”   
  
“That’s so awesome! You’ve done so much work for Jagged at this point, you’re like his personal designer or something. Very cool.”   
  
“Thank you.” She giggled. “So eh...what about you? Now that you’re done with your musical backpacking through Europe.”   
  
He shrugged. “Find a job I guess?”   
  
“That might be touch. Competition is harsh among musicians in this city.”   
  
“Well aware Marinette.” Luka chuckled. “I’ll take any gig I can get honestly. Let music be a side thing for now. I never planned on being famous or anything with my music. I just want to share it and make a living out of it eventually.”   
  
“Still a hard thing to do.”   
  
“That’s why I’ll be looking for normal work for now. Something to help pay the rent at least. I don’t suppose you have an opening here?”   
  
“I...I don’t know? How are you with baking?”   
  
His face scrunched up. “Horrible. Don’t ask how I know.”   
  
“Okay. I won’t.” She giggled.   
  
“I’m great with making deliveries though. Cleaning up, talking to people. If you need any of those skills I’m your guy.”   
  
“It would be nice to have some cleaning help and it might help being able to do more deliveries.”   
  
The musician perked up at hearing her muttered words. “Really?”   
  
“Unfortunately. I’m not the one deciding who to hire when it comes to new staff.”   
  
“That’s your mom right?”   
  
“Not just my mom.” Marinette admitted shyly. “Officially the bakery has two owners now and since he’s in charge of most of the finances...you’ll have to ask him I guess.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
Luka’s moment of optimism instantly vanished.   
A small hint of disappointment on his face.   
  
“He did say we have funds to hire someone, so who knows. He might be persuaded to hire you?”   
  
“Is he easy to persuade?”   
  
“I have my ways.” She joked. “If you stick around a little bit we can discuss everything directly? Adrien is supposed to drop by at the end of the morning.”   
  
“Adrien?”   
  
Her boyfriend’s name left Luka’s mouth in a strange way.   
One which she couldn’t exactly determine if it was surprised, shocked or bitter at knowing he was the other owner of the bakery.   
  
“Yeah. Adrien Agreste. You remember him right?”   
  
“Hard to forget actually. He has one of those faces.”   
  
“He wasn’t a model for nothing.” Marinette joked. “But eh...yeah. He’s our business partner. Helped us out tremendously when papa died. Made sure the business didn’t go under.”   
  
“That’s nice of him to do.”   
  
“It was. I...I still feel so bad for yelling at him for that.” She chuckled. “He just wanted to help back then and I pushed him away. Said everything would be fine. But...without him going behind my back, we would be on the streets by now.”   
  
“I’m glad to hear things worked out.”   
  
“How about you?”   
  
“Me?”   
  
“Last I heard from Juleka, your mother became sick too.”   
  
He looked into his cup of coffee at hearing her say that.   
Brows furrowed and gaze downward.   
  
“Mom passed away too. Before I left.”   
  
Her eyes widened.   
  
“I...I had no idea. Oh Luka. I’m so sorry.”   
  
“We never told anyone really. Mom didn’t want anyone to know she was sick. We sold the boat to pay for her funeral and everything. I eh….I’m crashing at Jule’s and Rose’s place until I can get a place for myself right now. Traveling around actually helped a lot with dealing with the loss of mom. Weird as that sounds.”   
  
She nodded in understanding. “I get it.”   
  
“Now that I’m back, I’m just trying to get my life back on track you know. Find a way to write a new song.”   
  
“I’m almost the same. Just...looking for some normality in my life.”   
  
He gave her a smile and a nod. “A underrated treasure that is. Normality.”   
“I’ll drink to that.” She laughed, taking a sip of her own coffee.   
  
“But I’m glad you’re doing good now Marinette, finding your own song. Speaking of which, I’ve been thinking a lot about your melody recently.”   
  
“Oh?” She tilted her head slightly in confusion. “Why’s that?”   
  
“Honestly? Well I eh…”   
  
The sound of the front door being slammed shut interrupted their conversation.   
A few moments later, the exhausted form of Adrien Agreste slumped into the kitchen.   
  
Marinette looked him over only once before coming to a conclusion.   
He hadn’t slept in at all.   
  
“Not a word.” He muttered to her.   
  
“You were supposed to rest.”   
  
“I’ll rest when I’m dead.”   
  
“You were also supposed to come in a lot later.” She shoved her cup of coffee towards him.   
  
The blonde, although seemingly exhausted, didn’t miss a beat and took hold of the cup instantly before drinking the remainder of her drink.   
  
“I know. I just couldn’t get back to sleep after having breakfast with Alya and Nino.” Green eyes then noticed the other person in the kitchen. “Luka? Hey man. Been a while. How you’ve been?”   
  
“Hey.” He stood up and gave him a handshake. “I’m good Adrien. I’m eh...sorry about your old man. I heard it on the news a while back.”   
  
“I’m not sorry.” He muttered back before finishing her coffee and putting the cup back on the counter. “He was an asshole.”   
  
“Finally saying what we were all thinking I see.” Luka laughed.   
  
“I can now and it’s not like he’s less of a asshole now that he’s six feet under either.”   
  
“I can only imagine.”   
  
“So what brings you back here?”   
  
“Catching up with Marinette over coffee and looking for a job.”   
  
“I don’t suppose we can hire him?” She asked her partner.   
  
“You mean, so you can go back to design school?” He asked hopefully.   
  
“No. So I can have more time on my hands to bake.” She laughed. “Having a delivery boy and a assistant around here would really get some pressure off me and maman.”   
  
Much to her surprise, he didn't need much time to think of an answer. “Okay.”   
  
“Really?” The other man softly gasped. “Just like that?”   
  
“I’ll need to talk to madame Cheng about this, but yeah. If you feel we need an extra hand around here, we’ll hire some extra help Mari. Luka is someone we both know, so I’m okay with hiring him.”   
  
“Thank you Chaton.”   
  
Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss against his cheek.   
  
“Anything to help Bug. Now...where do you want me?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“To help you bake?”   
  
“Adrien.”   
  
“I’m up anyway.” He argued. “Might as well be useful.”   
  
“Go talk to maman in the front first, I’ll have a job for you when you two are done discussing things.”   
  
“Alright. Fair enough Princess.” Leaning over, he gave her a short kiss before leaving the kitchen.   
  
“You sure you want to put him to work? He looks like shit. No offence.”   
  
“You’re right Luka and...no. I’m hoping to I’ll be able to convince him to take a nap before we start recording.”   
  
“Recording?”   
  
Marinette gave him a proud smile. “Yeah! Me, Adrien, Nino and Alya have this little baking show on Youtube. We record tutorials and do livestreams and everything. We even did a big charity thing last year. It has really helped us gaining customers again.”   
  
“Sounds fun.”   
  
“It is! Hey. I’ve got an idea.”   
  
“Do you now?” He smiled. “Okay Marinette. Let’s hear it.”   
  
“Do you want to help out today? I was planning to show our audience how to make macarons, but it could be more fun to have a third person there to help out. Or help me make sure Adrien doesn’t fall over.” She bit on her lips. "Alya and Nino can't come around today so we could use some extra help with this."   
  
“You know what. It sounds fun and I don’t have anything else planned. So why not.”   
  
“Awesome!”   
  
“Hey eh...can I ask you a question?”   
  
“Sure Luka.”   
  
“Are you and Adrien…” He motioned between her and the door her boyfriend walked through.   
  
“Are me and Adrien...what exactly?”   
  
“A thing?”   
  
She gave a nod. “We are.”   
  
Luka gave her a nod back. “Okay. Cool.”   
  
“Wasn’t that obvious?”   
  
“You guys kissed each other’s cheek all the time before I left Paris.” He pointed out. “Back then it was just _a friend thing_ , you said.”   
  
“Yeah. I guess it kind of wasn’t? We only just realized it last year that we’ve always loved each other in a romantic way. When Adrien came back from New York actually. I think you were gone for a year before he even left?”   
  
“Could be. I didn’t have much contact with home base then. But I’m glad. Adrien’s good. I hope he’ll make you happy.”   
  
“He has so far. He helped me...how did you say it again...find my song?”   
  
“Yeah.” He laughed. “Exactly like that.”


	6. Meetings and greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets up with a familiar face and desperately tries to find a way to save Gabriel's

* * *

  
He never got sick that easily.   
  
Throughout all of his twenty three year old life, the amount of times he was ready to puke his guts out, were so far and few inbetween he could count them on one hand.   
  
The last time had been when the authorities had carried his mother’s corpse outside in a black bag.   
  
Of course, that had been an extreme case and what he was facing now didn’t even come close to it.   
Yet it didn’t stop his stomach from clenching together, to try and conjure up some kind of nauseating feeling inside of him.   
  
All because of a stack of papers with numbers on them.   
Numbers determining the future of his father’s company and more importantly, the people working in it.   
  
“We have to do something.” Paul Vienna began. “These numbers aren’t predicting good things Adrien.”   
  
“Well aware.” He groaned in frustration.   
  
“If we are going to make a profit again, we’ll have to cut costs somewhere.” Nathalie concluded.   
  
“Or boost sales.”   
  
“Paul. How do you suggest we do that?” The woman asked skeptically. “We can’t really afford a big advertisement campaign right now.”   
  
“We could advertise on a smaller scale. But we’d have to offer something that is sure to sell.”   
  
Again Adrien groaned. “Alternatively….”   
  
“We could sell the company.” Nathalie nodded.   
  
“Or lay off people.” The short man shrugged. “One way or the other, that’s the way to have folks lose their jobs.”   
  
“I don’t want that.” The blonde tried to inhale and exhale deeply. “We have good people here.”   
  
“Adrien. You can’t please everyone and these numbers don’t lie. If we don’t do something now, everyone will be out of a job.”   
  
“Ffffuuuuuck.” He let his head fall onto the glass conference table.   
  
“I know.” Nathalie sighed. “It’s difficult to make a decision about this.”   
  
“We have...three more seasons before the company goes bankrupt. Right?”   
  
“Give or take.” Paul muttered.   
  
“What if we switched to cheaper materials.”   
  
“Gabriel’s has always been quality over quantity. People will notice.”   
  
He lifted his head again. “Not if we make consumer prices cheaper too Nath. To balance it out.”   
  
“We won’t make a profit that way.”   
  
“What if we cut my salary in half?” He asked hopefully.   
  
“Might be able to keep two people on staff that way. But we need to fire at least a good two hundred.”    
  
“Paul?”   
  
“Yeah Adrien?”   
  
The young man lifted his head from the table. “Can we at least run some numbers on the whole cheaper materials idea? See how well it can go?”   
  
“Sure. As long as you give me some basics to work with.”   
  
“New costs for production materials.” He nodded. “I’ll have some suppliers ready with a overview of their prices at the end of next week.”   
  
“It’s not going to work.” Nathalie pressed on.   
  
“Maybe enough to keep us stable until I figure something out?” He groaned again. “I don’t know what else to do Nath!”   
  
“May I suggest sending out a company email to everyone? That we at least prepare them for the inevitable. If and when it comes to that point. They must be up to date with the current sale losses by now anyway. It would only be fair to keep them out of the dark regarding everything else.”   
  
Reluctantly he gave a nod.   
  
“I really wished father left this place with more financial stability.”   
  
“You and me both boss.”   
  
Adrien frowned. “Paul. Please don’t call me that.”   
  
“But it’s true.” The man smirked in a teasing manner.   
  
“I feel bad enough that man forced you out of your old position. Don’t call me boss. Please.”   
  
“Alright. Alright.” He laughed.   
  
“I’ll do my best to research other options.” The company’s co-owner assured them both. “I’m sure there has to be another way to lift this business back up.”   
  
“Name change maybe.” The blonde found himself mutter. “Gabriel’s is carrying too big of a stigma these days. They’ll associate it with father’s breakdown, his death...his claims of having been Hawkmoth.”   
  
The other man nodded in agreement. “That might help. We could release a press statement. Do some interviews? Make it clear to the public that we’re going in a different direction.”   
  
“Affordable fashion for the masses.” Nathalie nodded. “Style for everyone.”   
  
“Hauté couture will be a side branch and not our main focus anymore.” He added onto the woman’s clarification. “It’s what we should have done years ago.”   
  
“Okay. So. A name change?”   
  
Adrien exchanged a look with Nathalie.   
He wasn’t really sure what the woman was thinking, if she even figured it was a good idea.   
  
“It’s the least expensive option to try Adrien.”   
  
“A name change it is then. But...also put out that company email as soon as we found a suitable replacement name. And I still want to see how a reduce in material costs would benefit this place.”   
  
The head of the finance department and his business partner gave a nod.   
  
“So...I guess that rounds up this meeting?”   
  
“Good. I could go for a coffee.” The older man stated before stretching out his arms above his head.   
  
Coffee.   
  
That sounded delightful at the moment.   
  
Coffee and one of the apple tarts Marinette had brought him earlier that day.   
That sounded like a heavenly combination.   
  
“What time is it anyway?” He asked.   
  
“Two thirty.” She answered.   
  
“My watch says two thirty two.” The other replied.   
  
“Shit!”   
  
“Oh?” Nathalie asked with a amused tone in her voice at his reaction.   
  
“There should be an appointment waiting in my office right about now. I should have left twenty minutes ago!”   
  
“Then go!” Paul urged. “I’ll discuss further details with mademoiselle Sancoeur after a break.”   
  
“Right. Okay.” He quickly gathered the paperwork in front of him, standing up from his seat as he did so. “Mail me the details and name suggestions. Just...keep me posted okay?”   
  
“Of course.” Nathalie nodded. “Oh. Before I forget. I mailed you some documents this morning. We need to pick a day to go into the house and figure out what you want to do with it all.”   
  
Adrien blinked a couple of times. “The...house?”   
  
“The mansion?”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“All the legalities and paperwork have been rounded up. Everything has been paid for. Investigations are done. You can enter the house again.”   
  
He frowned at the prospect.   
  
Those walls, for him, held nothing but bad memories.   
  
“We’ll sell it.”   
  
“I expected you to say that.” She nodded again. “What about the things inside?”   
  
“We’ll sort that out. Maybe there is some stuff in there one of us would want to keep?”   
  
“I’d love to get the vase on my old desk back.” The woman sighed. “It was a gift from you.”   
  
“Mother's Day. The year before I left.” The blonde grinned. “I remember.”   
  
“Boss. Didn’t you need to be somewhere?” Paul promptly reminded him.   
  
“Shit. Yeah. I’m off and don’t call me boss!”   
  
Again the short man laughed.   
His laughed quickly accompanied by soft giggles erupting from Nathalie, even when he exited the conference room.   
  
It wasn’t until ten minutes later, that he finally reached the floor to his own department again.   
The familiar red doors and the sound of ringing phones and typing on keyboards greeting him as he entered.   
  
“Adrien.” A black haired woman called to him.   
  
“I know Veronica. I’m late.”   
  
“No. That’s not it. She’s here too.”   
  
“Please tell me that by ‘she’ you mean Marinette. Please tell me she just came back to smother us all in pastries?”   
  
“I wish.” The dark haired woman growled in annoyance. “It’s that Rossi woman. Mary has been keeping her in the office until the police arrives. But they’re taking their sweet ass time.”   
  
He let out a groan in annoyance.   
  
Of course Lila had to make the day more difficult than it already was.   
  
“To make matters worse.” Veronica continued. “She seems to be bothering your two fifteen appointment. We all noticed the lady shooting, not so subtle, death glares at that woman.”   
  
“That doesn’t bode well. Okay...I’ll...I’ll deal with it.”   
  
With a huff he opened the door to Mary’s small office.  
  
Inside he noticed Lila Rossi had perched herself up on the corner of his secretary’s desk.   
The smug smile the woman usually wore however seemed gone.   
Replaced by a frown towards another woman in the room.   
  
One neatly dressed in a black pants suit, the jacket loosely hanging on her shoulders as if it were a cape, making the woman a little broader than she in reality was.   
A red blouse peeked out from under the dark fabric.   
  
All in all, the woman had a very businesslike air to her.

Stern.

Serious.   
  
Of course the scowl she had on her face did nothing to soften that for her.   
  
“Adrien! You tell her.” Lila motioned wildly with her hands the moment he stepped into the room.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“Tell her we have an appointment. Both of them!”   
  
“We don’t and it’s not even Friday. Why are you here pestering me?” He groaned.   
  
The Italian woman gasped loudly. “To take you out to a late lunch? Surely you’d let me do that at least?”   
  
Adrien let out a tired sigh.   
He had too much on his plate already.   
He didn’t have the energy to deal with an extra nuisance.   
Not when the company was on the verge of going down the drain.   
  
“Sure.” He replied through gritted teeth. “Just. Stay here until I’m done with my next meeting.”   
  
Walking over to Mary, who currently seemed to be a textbook example of a overly tense person, he leaned over to whisper in her ear.   
  
“Just keep her here a while longer. Vero said the police are on their way.”   
  
“I know.” She whispered back. “I called them a while ago.”   
  
“Call them again, give her some coffee or something. I’ll try to stall for time.”   
  
At that, the woman physically seemed to relax a bit more.   
She nodded, plastered on a fake smile and stood up from her seat.   
  
“How about a drink Lila?” Mary offered with a overly sweet voice.   
  
Internally he groaned again.   
It wasn’t a good sign when most of the staff knew the frequent intruder by her first name.  
  
Not a good sign at all.   
  
He at least hoped that the police would give her enough of a scare to stay away from the building for a while.   
Although he wasn’t too sure if that would be enough to stop the compulsive liar.   
  
“Oh! I’d love to have a fat free frappuccino while I wait.”   
  
“I’ll get right on that.”   
  
His secretary left her office quicker than he figured would have been possible.   
  
“Madame. Please this way.” He gestured towards the other woman to follow him, not missing the sharp glare his appointment shot Lila as she stood up.   
  
Adrien led her into his office.   
Her dark hair bouncing with every step she took.   
  
“I’m so sorry.” He muttered after closing the door, making sure to turn the lock on it just in case Lila decided to barge in like the week prior.   
  
“She doesn’t work here I hope?”   
  
“No! Oh God no.” He let out a awkward chuckle. “I wouldn’t be here if she was. She’s trying to get a place in the company though.”   
  
“That would explain why she was annoyingly boasting about being your father’s favorite model. How she helped him with a collection last year. Your secretary and myself couldn’t get a word in at all.”   
  
“She helped him almost ruin the collection alright.” He let out a sigh as he made a hand gesture towards a chair in front of his desk. “Please. Sit.”   
  
The woman did as she was told.   
  
“You look tired.”   
  
“I am. That’s nothing new and you...you look like you haven’t changed one bit Kagami.”   
  
The woman smiled at those words. “I have. I can assure you.”   
  
“Aside from being a Olympic champion I mean. Three times gold and one silver if I remember correctly?”   
  
“Yes. You do remember correctly..” Her smile widened in a proud manner.   
  
“Are you going to compete in the Olympics next year too?”   
  
“That’s the plan and that’s why I’m here. To ask for Gabriel’s to sponsor me once again.”   
  
“Ah. I was afraid this wasn’t a typical social call.” He took the box of tarts Marinette had left for him and opened it.   
  
The blonde took one out before offering the box to the other woman.   
  
She didn’t even doubt before taking one of the pastries out of it.   
  
“It still can be.” Kagami assured him. “It’s been a while since we spoke last.”   
  
“Couple of years. Five or something? Sorry if I couldn’t keep in touch all that much.”   
  
“I understand. I’m sorry too. I should have reached out more. Training has been eating up all my time. Being here on business almost seems like a vacation at this point.”   
  
“We should exchange numbers again and keep in touch that way.”   
  
“I agree. Aside from that, I’ve decided to move back to Paris. So staying in touch would be even easier.”   
  
He blinked a couple of times.   
  
“Really?”   
  
“I’ve always liked it here.” She continued. “It was my mother who decided to move back to Kyoto. I had no choice but to go with her. But now that I’m more independant, I’ve decided to come back.”   
  
“That’s awesome!” Adrien found himself grinning. “I’m sure you’ll feel right back at home in no time.”   
  
She nodded, a small smile still on her lips. “I hope so. But to be honest...I just want to get as far away from mother as I can. Decide for myself what I should do and how much I should train.”   
  
“I hear you Kagami.” He sighed. “I wish I could have had that.”   
  
“Aren’t you then? I mean. You own this company right? Last I heard.”   
  
“Y-Yeah. I guess.” He shrugged. “But it’s not like I chose this. Father forced me to go to New York. He forced me to take over the company and now that he’s gone...I’m just stuck with it.”   
  
“Can’t you just quit and do what you want to do?”   
  
He let out a chuckle. “No...I feel too involved with this place. Too late to leave I guess.”   
  
“I’m sorry Adrien.”   
  
“It’s okay. It’s not like I completely hate working here and the people I work with actually make it all worth it.”   
  
“I wish I had your mentality.” The champion took a bite out of her tart. “The people I work with are...fine enough, but it doesn’t make me want to quit fencing any less.”   
  
“You want to quit?” That honestly surprised him to hear.   
  
Kagami Tsurugi had been one of the best fencers he had ever had the pleasure of having as an opponent.

She was quick.   
  
Strong.   
  
It almost seemed as fencing had been second nature to her instead of being forced upon as it was actually the case.   
  
“I do. I love fencing. Don’t get me wrong, but it’s not something I can do long term. In ten years, I’ll be deemed too old for the profession. So it seems better to quit at my peak than when I’m losing match after match.”   
  
“That’s...understandable.” He nodded as he shoved the snack into his mouth in one go.   
  
“Besides.” She took another bite from her pastry, finishing the small snack. “It’ll be easier building up a life here if I do quit and don’t have to worry about finding sponsors and training all the time.”   
  
“Which actually reminds me of something I wanted to ask you.” Adrien mumbled with a half-full mouth.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Why go to Gabriel’s as a potential sponsor? I’m sure you’ve heard about what happened to my father.”   
  
“I have. That still doesn’t push me away from asking you though.”   
  
“Because we’re friends?” Adrien concluded.   
  
“That too. But mostly because Gabriel’s, as a company, hasn’t let me down as a sponsor in the past. That and, unlike my mother, I can separate the business from its owner. As a business, Gabriel’s has proven to be trustworthy.”   
  
“I suppose.” He muttered. “I’m not sure if it’s a good idea Kagami. Our reputation has really gone down the past year. I don’t want yours to be dragged down too.”   
  
At that, the woman sat up straighter in her seat.   
A glint in her brown eyes he couldn’t quite place.   
  
“What if the opposite happens?”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“What if my good reputation will help the company’s go up again?”   
  
Now there was an idea he hadn’t thought off before.   
An idea he was desperate enough to try.   
  
“Worth a shot.” Adrien nodded. “But don’t blame me if it all ends up in flames.”   
  
“Adrien. I have already decided to let my career bleed out after next year’s Olympics. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”   
  
“If you’re sure.”   
  
“I’m always sure about my decisions. You know that.”   
  
“Alright.” He sighed, reaching out to a couple of papers somewhere on his desk.   
  
His green eyes scanned over the words, just to make sure he had grabbed the right paperwork, before handing them over to Kagami.   
  
“Read through the contract and if you agree to the terms, you can sign both of them and keep one.”   
  
Anxiously he waited for her to get through the papers.   
All the while he finished up the tart Marinette had left for him and made both of them a cup of tea.   
  
“I don’t think this is part of our deal? Is it?” With a smirk on her face, Kagami pulled out three pages and a small note from the pile he had given her.   
  
Confused, Adrien took them from her and glanced them over.   
Only to feel a rush of uncomfortable warmth go to his cheeks.   
  
One of the papers gave details regarding preparations which needed to be done for their next fashion line.   
  
Dates with meetings.   
  
Moments he needed to check on the people across the hallway, just to make sure the designing progress was still on schedule.   
  
Nothing too special.   
  
The note however was another thing entirely.   
  
A scrap of paper he had quickly written down things he could do to make his apartment more comfortable for Marinette when she would move in.   
  
“Unless certain feminine hygiene products are actually part of it? Not that I’m opposed to a year supply of free tampons.”   
  
He felt his face growing even more hot at the woman’s teasing.   
  
“N-No. It’s just some things I need to get. My girlfriend is moving in this weekend and I-I just want to make sure she has everything she needs.”   
  
“That’s sweet of you. I’m sure she appreciates it. Although…” Brown eyes shot a glance at his office door. “I am not sure she appreciates you Adrien.”   
  
He blinked a few times. “What do you mean?”  
  
“She seemed...exceedingly proud about being your girlfriend, in a way that didn’t seem you were in a healthy relationship at all. It’s hard to explain, but when she stated that _‘Adrien made sure I get everything I ask for’_ it just didn’t sit right with me.”   
  
“That….doesn’t sound like something Marinette would say.”   
  
“Mari--- Oh! Oh no! I meant that woman who was sitting on your secretary’s desk.”   
  
The blonde let out a tired sigh. “Of course she would say that. Of course she would.”   
  
“Judging from your reaction it’s not the case?”   
  
“Far from it. I’m in a happy relationship with Marinette actually. We’ve been together for almost a year.”   
  
A hint of disappointment coated Kagami’s words.“Oh. I see. How tragic.”   
  
“Excuse me?” He asked with half a chuckle, not sure if she was joking or not.   
  
“She can do better.”   
  
“I…! Well….I mean...you’re not wrong. But…”   
  
“Adrien. I was joking.” The champion assured him.   
  
“Joking?”   
  
“Joking.” She confirmed once again. “You’re good enough.”   
  
That didn’t really assure him all that much, but he knew her intentions were in the right place.   
  
“Thank...you?”   
  
“Does she work here by the way? Marinette? It’s been years since I’ve seen her last. I’d love to catch up and rekindle our friendship.”   
  
“She doesn’t. She should be in her parent’s bakery right now.”   
  
“Oh? That’s….unexpected. I assumed she would work in fashion or something close to that.”   
  
“I assumed the same at first Kagami. Sadly that isn’t the case.”   
  
“Well...I suppose I can make a small detour after our appointment is over and say hello.”   
  
“Want me to come with you?” He asked hopefully.   
  
To his dismay, she shook her head. “I’ll be fine. It’s still next to François Dupont right?”   
  
“Y-Yeah it is. But...let me rephrase my question.” Adrien took a deep breath. “Please tell me you wouldn’t mind me coming with you so I have a valid excuse to get out of the building for a few minutes.”   
  
The fencer let out a hearty laugh. “You shouldn’t have to need a valid excuse to step out if you want to. You’re the boss. You can go wherever you please.”   
  
“If only.” He groaned. “Well...I guess I can work from home again for the rest of the day at least. No meetings on my agenda anymore. Thankfully.”   
  
“Those are an absolute drag.” She agreed with another nod. “Let me sign these papers and we can get out of here then.”   
  
“Provided Lila left of course.”   
  
“You did promise you would take her out to lunch.”   
  
“I said I would let her take me out to lunch after my appointment with you is over. If we decide to continue our business outside of the building...well...that’s just fine with me.”   
  
“Adrien Agreste. That almost sounded like an impressive excuse to avoid speaking to that woman.”   
  
Again, he wasn’t sure if she was teasing or genuinely impressed.   
The neutral expression on her face wasn’t a good indicator and the somewhat sarcastic tone in her voice didn’t help things.   
  
“Thank you.” He grinned. “Think you can play along?”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
“Awesome. So eh...any questions regarding the contract before we head out?”   
  
She shook her head. “It seems to be the same agreement your father offered me last time.”   
  
“That’s because it is. It’s a solid agreement, on paper anyway. Besides...if you disagree with something we can always discuss it and change it in the contract.”   
  
“You are much more...what’s the word…”   
  
“Flexible?”   
  
“Yes. Much more flexible than your father was. He left no room for discussions regarding our agreements.”   
  
His heart felt heavy at the mention of his father.   
  
A jolt of anger rushing through him as Kagami compared the two Agreste men to each other.   
As much as mentioning that he wasn’t like Gabriel would be considered comparing.   
  
“Well aware.” Adrien grumbled. “But I’m not my father and I don’t plan on running this company like he did either. So if you want anything changed, I’m open to it.”   
  
“This is fine. I’ve never had any problems with this setup, so I doubt that would be the case now.”   
  
“Alright.” Leaning over his desk, he grabbed a pen from it and gave it to her.   
  
With short, graceful strokes, her name decorated the last page of the document.   
  
“May I offer a suggestion?”   
  
“Of course Kagami.”   
  
“Perhaps you need to be a bit more like your father was.”   
  
That nauseating feeling that had been plaguing him throughout the day seemed to worsen after hearing those words.   
  
“I’d rather not.”   
  
“No. I mean. Business wise. If you’re this flexible with your agreements, people might start taking advantage of you.” She looked up from the paperwork. “That’s not something I want to happen to you Adrien. People shouldn’t take advantage of you.”   
  
“I...appreciate the concern. But the way my father was doing business...it put the company to where it is right now and if I adapt his ways, we’ll never get out of this Hellhole he put everyone in.”   
  
“Is it really that bad?”   
  
He gave a sad nod. “If we don’t end up making huge profits in the next year, Gabriel’s is done for. He left me in charge of a dying company even before everything went to shit.”   
  
“I...I didn’t know. I mean...I knew stocks for the company were low as well as its popularity after your father passed away but…”   
  
“Yeah. So...I don’t blame you if you want to back out right now. I should have probably told you this before you signed.”   
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. “I won’t back down. We have a verbal agreement Adrien. You sponsor me. I’ll do my best to promote the company. Perhaps it will help in some way.”   
  
“Ride or die as always huh?” The blonde asked with a chuckle.   
  
“I am a woman of my word. Or, as you say it, I am ride or die. So you’ll have my support.”   
  
“I...I appreciate that. Thank you Kagami.”   
  
“Of course. What else are friends for? As far as I can remember, we’ve always supported each other.”   
  
“Yeah. We have.” He gave her a grateful smile, the sickening feeling subsiding a little bit.    
  
Perhaps things would turn out okay in the end afterall.   
  
“Perhaps we should discuss how exactly, we are going to exploit my good name to help Gabriel’s too?”   
  
Kagami stood up from the chair, using her hands to pat away some crumbs from her clothing.   
  
“Let’s talk about that on the way to Marinette’s.”   
  
“Ah. Yes. It wouldn’t be a outdoor business meeting if we didn’t actually discuss business outdoors.”   
  
Again, he wasn’t sure if she was making a joke or not, as her still came across as stoic to him.   
  
“Was that sarcasm?”   
  
“It was a joke.” She corrected. “I’m not very good at those it seems. I’m sorry.”   
  
“Don’t be sorry. You try. It’s been so long since we spoke, it’s...difficult for me to pick up if you mean what you say or not. I’m sure I’ll know when you’re not serious after a while though.”   
  
“That makes sense.” The fencer nodded as she headed towards the office door. “Do you think Marinette has more of those small tarts by the way? They were wonderful.”   
  
“She makes them herself, so I hope so! If not, you can have the rest of mine if you want.”   
  
Her eyes darted to the box on his desk and back to him a couple of times.   
  
“Yes. I wouldn’t mind having those.”   
  
Adrien shot her a grin, turned around and closed the small pastry box before offering it to her.   
  
“Then let these be a offer of friendship and a sign of good faith regarding our business together.”   
  
“I accept your offering.” Delicate hands took hold of the box. A glint appearing in her brown eyes. “For the sake of our friendship.”   


* * *

  
  
“She’s gone.” Mary assured him the moment he peeked his head out of the office door.   
  
“The cops?”   
  
His secretary shook her head. “I came back with her coffee and she said she forgot about another appointment so she just left.”   
  
“Good.” Kagami muttered beside him.   
  
“Maybe you should file a restraining order against her.”   
  
“Isn’t that a bit overkill Mary?” The blonde asked her with a raised brow. “She isn’t doing any harm.”   
  
“Yet.”   
  
“Yet.” He agreed.   
  
“I disagree.”   
  
Surprised, Adrien turned towards his friend. “Oh?”   
  
“She claimed to being your girlfriend. We know that’s a lie, but what if she claims the same thing to the wrong people? Like the media? It could put a wedge between you and Marinette or maybe worse.”   
  
Instantly he got flashbacks to the deal he had made with his father all those years ago.   
  
The deal that forced him to leave Paris, just to keep it and his Lady safe.   
  
The deal that ended him with the job he currently had.   
  
One that made him a puppet for his father to manipulate an put pressure on.   
All to break their deal so he had a valid reason to use another Miraculous and go on a villainous rampage again.   
He didn’t doubt that the man would have left the blame on Adrien himself.   
In whatever twisted way that would be.   
  
Sadly, those were assumptions, facts and theories, he had only became aware of after his father passed away.   
  
After he had to repeat to himself over and over again that what had happened wasn’t his fault.   
  
After the damage was done.   
  
Was Lila planning to do the same?   
  
Manipulate him to get what she wanted?   
  
Whatever that was.   
  
It would explain why she was happy to sabotage a important fashion show, seemingly because Gabriel wanted her to sabotage it.   
  
“Y-You’re right. I should be careful.”   
  
“So. Restraining order?” Mary asked hopefully.   
  
“Next time. If she comes in and she doesn’t leave right away.”   
  
Kagami sighed next to him. “You are too nice for your own good Adrien.”   
  
“Well aware. Thanks.”   
  
“If that’s what you want boss.”   
  
He frowned at Mary’s words, although the smile on her lips told him she was merely trying to lighten the mood.   
  
“Don’t call me boss.” He lightly scolded. “Anyway. I’m taking my paperwork with me and getting some work done at home.”   
  
“Uhuh. Right. Say hello to Marinette for me okay and thank her for the pastries.”   
  
“I--! I wasn’t--! How did you even know I was planning on even going to her?”   
  
In response, the woman merely raised a brow and gave him a look.   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
“You are easy to read.” Kagami clarified for him. “And going by your secretary’s reaction, you often visit your girlfriend?”   
  
“As much as he can.” Mary nodded. “Ah. Young love.”   
  
“You’re lucky you’re a great assistant.” He muttered as he felt his cheeks flare up. “I wouldn’t be taking this horrendous teasing from you if you weren’t.”   
  
“You know we tease everyone in this department.”   
  
“I know. I know.”   
  
“I’m not sure if that’s a good way to run a business.” The fencer remarked.   
  
“It helps keep things less stressful. We’re like...a big work-family here. At least, Paul always had that mentality for this department and I’m not against that.”   
  
“Before you go. Don’t forget that you need to drop by designing tomorrow morning and you have a meeting at ten.”   
  
“Noted and thanks Mary. Alright. Let’s go Kagami.” He hoisted his messenger bag a little more onto his shoulder before he exited Mary’s small office.   
  
The journey to the Dupain-Cheng bakery wasn’t a long one by any means.   
  
He had taken the same subway route many times before.   
Yet seeing his friend wolf down on the last two apple tarts was entertaining to say the least.   
In some way, she kind of reminded him of Plagg devouring a piece of cheese.   
Although the young woman wasn’t eating at quite the same speed or in the same repulsive manner his Kwami would.   
  
“What about good manners?” He had jokingly commented.   
  
“Mother isn’t around right now so neither are my good manners. Besides...I haven’t eaten yet.”   
  
He had given her a nod in understanding and at that point he realized that he hadn’t seen much of this side of her in the past.   
Adrien also wondered if her, moving back to the city, was solely just because she wanted to.   
  
Perhaps it had way more to do with not being around her controlling mother than she had told him.   


To be sure, he had to ask and somewhere between the metro stopping and setting foot on the platform, he decided against it.   
  
It wasn’t his business to find out and it didn’t really matter now did it.   
  
During their short walk, Kagami had told him about her plans after she would retire from the competitive fencing scene.   
  
She wanted to teach a future champion.   
  
Coach them and push the very best out of them.   
  
Basically, she was looking to becoming a fencing teacher and a personal coach to any potential star pupils.   
  
Adrien had no doubt that she would succeed with her name and reputation.   
  
“If I want, it would give me a opportunity to settle down as well.” She explained.   
  
“Start a family?”   
  
She nodded, dark hair bouncing up and down. “Yes. Not with children though. I don’t think I would be a good mother.”   
  
“You wouldn’t know that unless you were one.” He laughed.   
  
Instead of laughing with him, she merely frowned. “I’m afraid I would become like my own mother and I don’t want that for my children. I also don’t know if I’ll be able to focus on my career as well as raising a small human.”   
  
“Now you sound like a alien.” Adrien laughed again. “But I get you. I’m...excited to start a family of my own but at the same time I’m afraid of turning into my father too. The last thing I want is to neglect anyone I love like he did.”   
  
“You make it sound like it’s genetic.”   
  
“Marinette said the same thing.” He let out a deep sigh. “But I think we both know how much of an influence our parents had on us. It’s not weird to fear that influence would carry over into us in some way. Right?”   
  
“Right.” She agreed with a nod. “Perhaps...when I have a partner I can depend on for everything...maybe I’ll be less afraid to try this parenthood thing. But in my book it’s not a must. I’ll be just as happy loving my future significant other. With or without a little one in the picture.”   
  
“Yeah. I get what you mean.”   
  
“In any case, I’ve put it into consideration for my future plans.”

He let out a hum to let her know he understood her reasoning.   
  
His focus, however, promptly shifted from the conversation to something else the moment the bakery came into view.   
Something, or rather someone, leaning against the doorframe of the Dupain-Cheng’s front door.   
  
If the small trail of smoke going up was any indication, that someone was smoking too.   
  
“Hey Luka.” He greeted the blonde once they had gotten close enough.   
  
“Hey boss.” The musician grinned back.   
  
“Don’t call me boss. Please.”   
  
“Well. Technically you are.” His grin widened. “But hey. Not going to push it if you don’t want to. So eh...I’ll try not to call you that again.”   
  
The faint smell of tobacco hit Adrien’s nose as the other man exhaled another puff of smoke.   
  
“Didn’t know you smoked.”   
  
Luka shrugged. “Not that much. Only when I’m super stressed and let me tell you, the rush today was crazy! Madame Cheng said it was okay I’d take five minutes out here to catch my breath. I’ll be heading out for deliveries after this anyway.”   
  
“As long as you smoke outside you won’t hear me complain.”   
  
“Otherwise it's a health violation. Been told that yeah. So eh...who’s the lady?”   
  
“Oh! Eh...this is Kagami. You two have met right?”   
  
“Yes we have.” The fencer replied with a nod. “You’re the guitarist of the band Adrien was in. Kitty Section was it?”   
  
“Good memory.” Luka chuckled. “And you’re Adrien’s old stabbing buddy? Right?”   
  
“Fencing partner. But yes. You are right on that. Good memory.”   
  
“Luka works in the bakery now.” The blonde quickly explained.   
  
“Which I’m eternally grateful for. You have no idea how much this means to me.”   
  
“Hey. No problem. We could afford the extra help and honestly, I think it was needed too. You just had perfect timing walking in when you did.”   
  
“Seems like it. Guess I got really lucky.”   
  
“Excuse me but…” Kagami began suddenly. “Is Marinette inside?”   
  
Luka nodded before taking another puff of his cigarette. “Probably busy glazing something.”   
  
“I see.” She turned towards Adrien, hands taking hold of his arm before she pulled him inside of the building. “Let’s go.”   
  
“Oh eh…” He had no choice but to follow the lead of the woman with an iron grip. “Sure. See you later Luka.”   
  
The delivery boy didn’t reply with words, but out of the corner of his eyes he could see the lazy smile being given to him.   
  
“Are you out of your mind?” Kagami hissed the moment they were inside.   
  
“W-What?”   
  
“From what I could understand from that brief conversation, is that you are, somehow, the head of this bakery too?”   
  
“Yeah. I co-own it now. Together with madame Cheng. Why?”   
  
“And you hired that guy?” Her voice turned a little fiercer. “Everyone in your friend group was aware he was crushing hard on Marinette. You do know that too right?”   
  
“Yeah. I was aware of that. But that was then and this is now.”   
  
“So…” Her words sounded a little softer than before. “So you’re not afraid he’ll steal her from you?”   
  
“No. Not at this point at least. Luka is not that kind of guy Kagami and Marinette is absolutely not that kind of woman.”   
  
“Oh…” She let go of his arm. “If you’re sure. I mean...I would be worried.”   
  
“I’m sure. Which is also the reason I agreed to meet up with you today. Because I know you won’t get between me and whoever I would happen to be in a romantic relationship with. Despite our brief history together.”   
  
“It was very brief and of course I won’t. We are friends and friends don’t do that.”   
  
Another nod.   
  
“Adrien?! Is that you?” A familiar voice suddenly called out to him from a bit deeping into the building.   
  
“Yeah it’s me princess!” He called back.   
  
“Princess?” Kagami muttered back, her nose scrunching up.   
  
“It’s a cute nickname. Shut up.”   
  
“Your definition of cute nicknames is quite strange.”   
  
It wasn’t long until his girlfriend came into view.  
  
Flour coated her skin and hair.   
The apron she was wearing was messy and stained, much like it always looked after half a day.   
  
What stood out most however was the way she greeted them.   
  
Marinette’s blue eyes looked bright.   
Her smile warm and happy.   
  
“Chaton!”   
  
Again his old fencing partner muttered under her breath. “Chaton?”   
  
“Hey Bug!”   
  
He wasted no time warping her short frame into a tight hug.   
Planting a short kiss against her skin before his head ended up nuzzling into her collarbone.   
  
“You seem happy.”   
  
“It’s been a good day.” Marinette sighed. “A very good day.”   
  
“I’m glad. Because I have some news that might put a damper on that”   
  
“That is a rude thing to say about me.”    
  
The blonde looked up to see the other woman frown once again.   
  
“I wasn’t talking about you Kagami.”   
  
“Kagami?” His partner gasped. “Is it really you?”   
  
“Hello Marinette.”   
  
“Gami!”   
  
She let go of him only to cling onto the fencer.   
  
“I missed you! Oh God! It’s been ages! I’m so sorry I didn’t message you sooner.”   
  
“I should be the one who is sorry. I wasn’t able to contact you often either. I hope you can forgive me.”   
  
“There is nothing to forgive really. I'm just as guilty.” He watched as the blue eyed baker laughed. “Oh shit! I’m sorry! I got flour all over your Dé Liss suit!”   
  
“It’s fine Marinette. I’m sure the dry cleaner can get this out.”    
  
This time the other woman let out a small, awkward giggle. “I didn’t know you were back in the city. Are you staying long?”   
  
“A few days for now. But I am planning to move back to Paris soon.”   
  
Marinette’s grin grew hearing that news.   
  
At this point, Adrien felt unneeded and awkward, just standing there as the two reconnected.   
  
“Well. Now that you two seem to have reacquainted, I’ll better be off.” He announced the moment he could.   
  
“What? Why? Kitty you know you can stay here as long as you want.”   
  
“I know Bug. But I have a lot of work to do.” The blonde nodded towards his bag. “And I don’t want to interrupt this.” He motioned between her and Kagami. “So I’ll just take you-know-what with me and head on out.”   
  
Instead of a understanding ‘okay’, like he was half expecting from her, all he got was a worried look from his girlfriend.   
A look she was giving him more often these days than he wanted to admit.   
  
“Kagami. Would you mind if I talked to Adrien for a bit.”   
  
“Of course not Marinette. I’ll just be…” The fencer looked around. Eventually pointing in the direction of the bakery’s kitchen. “Over there?”   
  
His partner gave a short nod to let her know that was a fine place to wait.   
  
Once the other woman was out of view, Adrien once again found himself looking at her concerned gaze.   
  
“Are you going back to work?”   
  
“No. I’m going to head home.” The blonde answered honestly. “Maybe do some work there.”   
  
“Maybe?” There was a skeptic tone in her voice.   
  
“Okay. Yeah. I’m going to do some work there. It’s easier to get things done at home without everyone walking in and out all the time. Easier to concentrate.”   
  
“Adrien….You need rest. Not work. I worry about you.”   
  
“I...I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worried, it’s just...stressful right now.”   
  
“Still? Even more reason to take rest when you need it. Chaton...you look like crap. All the offence by the way.”   
  
“Wow.” He chuckled. “Verbal abuse. That’s new coming from you.”   
  
“Kitty. I’m not joking...well not completely.” Marinette folded her arms over each other, her frown deepening. “I am really worried about you. I can tell you’ve hardly slept lately and you’re working so much. You missed so many lessons with master Fu and it’s super hard to plan a date, mostly because of your working schedule and I know I’ve already told you all of this before, but I can just see it’s breaking you.”   
  
“I eh…..I...don’t know what to say.” He let out another chuckle. More awkward this time. “It’s temporary Mari, like I told you. I’ll take a good vacation when things settle down again. Promise.”   
  
He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against her hair.   
  
“A surprise vacation. Remember? Just like we talked about a while back.” Adrien reminded her.   
  
“Yeah. I remember. But...you’ve been saying it’s only temporary for months now...when is it going to end Adrien? When will you allow yourself not to wake up and go to sleep thinking about work related stuff?”   
  
“I wish I knew the answer to that too Bug. It’s eh...pretty bad right now. The bad news I mentioned? Well...we got our numbers from last season and it’s not looking good for the company. I was afraid of that...so that hasn’t helped me get a good night of sleep either.”   
  
“Okay.” She let out a soft sigh and nodded her head. “Okay I get it. Just...take a nap when you get home? Please do that at least?”   
  
“I can do that Bug.” He pressed another kiss against her hair. “Go catch up with Kagami okay? I’ll meet you at Fu’s tonight.”   
  
“Okay….” Her warm body suddenly pressed against him.    
  
Arms wrapping around his torso tightly as the small woman hugged him with all her might.   
  
He hated to admit it, but for the first time in a long while, he felt at ease.   
Even if it lasted no longer than his partner allowed the hug to last.   


* * *

  
Letters and numbers started to dance in front of his eyes.   
  
His eyes grew heavier, the longer he kept looking at his laptop screen.   
  
Adrien leaned back into his seat, let out a tired sigh and took in his surroundings for a moment.   
  
A sea of papers.   


That was one way to describe his current workspace.   
  
Papers with notes.   
Numbers and scribbles.   
  
Dates and calculations.   
  
On top of one of the stacks, Plagg was sleeping.   
Curled up into a small, black ball with only the occasional twitch of his ears or tail being an indication he was still alive.   
  
He leaned back some more.   
Closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander.   
  
How could he keep the company from going under?   
  
Would he be able to sell the mansion?   
  
Was he going to be able to even make Marinette happy?   
  
She didn’t seem very happy with the amount of work he needed to do.   
Not that he could blame her, but it was needed.   
  
He was burying himself under a ton of papers and numbers and appointments, just to fix the mess his father left behind.   
  
People were looking to him for answers.   
Turning to him for solutions to their problems.   
  
He was an Agreste.   
As an Agreste, he was expected to run the business from the day he was born.   
He was expected to carry on Gabriel’s legacy and make it even better.   
  
People were expecting miracles while he did whatever he could to scoop water out of a sinking ship. Hoping it would float long enough to reach another shore.   
  
They depended on him.   
  
He couldn’t let them down.   
  
But in the process, he was feeling like he was letting her down.   
  
The time they spend together started to become shorter every time they met.   
She would remark more often how tired he looked.   
  
He would keep brushing it off, claiming it to be work stress or something like that.   
Although, at this point, he was pretty sure Marinette wasn’t believing that anymore.   
Nor was he sure he believed that was the cause of his current nightmares and struggles either.   
  
But...what else could it be?   
  
No.   
  
That wasn’t important right now.   
  
He needed to figure out if lowering the material quality would help the company in some way.   
  
Fix the company first, then strengthen his relationship with Marinette.   
  
Again, he let out a sigh when those words spiralled in his head a harsh realisation suddenly dawning on him.   
  
Work...before love.   
  
Just like his father.   
  
Green eyes shot open the moment he heard the familiar click of his front door opening.   
He blinked a couple of times as Marinette’s frame stepped into the more lit up parts of his living room.   
A heavy looking grocery bag in one hand.   
  
“Hey.” He greeted.   
  
“Hey Kitty.”    
  
She walked over to him to place a soft kiss his lips to greet him.   
  
“I thought we were supposed to be meeting up at Fu’s later Princess.”   
  
“I called off our lesson for tonight actually.”   
  
He blinked a couple of times. “Why?”   
  
Marinette placed the bag on the floor and took a seat on one of the dining chairs close to him.   
Her arms barely having room to rest on the table without shoving aside some of his papers.   
  
She only answered with a light shrug.   
  
“You’re still worried aren’t you?” He guessed.   
  
“Of course I am. How can’t I be? You’re exhausting yourself by working so much and I understand why you have to put so many hours into this. I do. It’s just...I can’t help worry when I hardly see you smile or when I noticed you clench your jaw and that your shoulders are stiff or when you seem to be losing weight.”   
  
“It’s only temp--”   
  
“Temporary. I know. You keep saying that and I believe you but that doesn’t help at all when every time I see you, you resemble a zombie more than anything else.”   
  
Adrien let out a light chuckle. “Better be careful Bug. I might turn into one at this rate.”   
  
“That’s not funny Adrien.”   
  
“It’s a little funny.”   
  
Her lips pursed into a adorable pout for just a few moments before the concerned mask she had been wearing was back on her face.   
  
“I just...wish I could help you out with this.”   
  
“Unless you know a magical solution to make our sales go up again, I don’t see how you could help Bug.” Adrien shrugged lightly. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t hate making you worried. I want some normality back too. Some way to balance work and social life again and have time for basic human needs. Like before father decided to drop absolutely everything onto my shoulders.”   
  
“It’s not fair you’re the one who has to fix everything. Aren’t there more people in the company willing to help out?”

“Nathalie and Paul are helping me.”   
  
“Who else? Surely someone from the general sales office can help out? Or maybe the team you work with have ideas?”   
  
“Do...you think it’s a good idea to get them involved this much?”   
  
“At the very least it’ll help lighten your workload. You need sleep and time to eat a proper meal Chaton.”   
  
“I...guess I could ask Veronica to take over my work managing the department again? At least until we found a way out of this mess.”   
  
Marinette nodded happily. “Yes! I’ll bet that’ll help a ton!”   
  
For the first time in a long while he noticed the concerned gaze had melted away to make room for something else.   
Something full of energy like he was used to seeing from her.   
  
Surely that was a good sign wasn’t it?   
  
“Huh...I guess it will. Why didn’t I think of this sooner?”   
  
“That’s a good question. Why didn’t you? I mean...you delegate around the bakery from time to time. Why not there?”   
  
“That’s different. The bakery is a well oiled machine right now. Gabriel’s...Gabriel’s is what’s left of the machine after it’s been set on fire and a hurricane carried it up, only to drop it onto solid concrete from a thousand meters in the air.”   
  
She laughed.   
  
“It’ll be fine Adrien.” A warm hand was placed on top of his own. “You’ll be fine. You just...need to let go of some things. Not all of it is your burden you know. Especially if your own health is the price you’re paying. I’m sure everyone else understands that.”   
  
“If nothing else, it would be nice not to hear someone tell me I look like shit on a daily basis.” He half joked. “I used to be known for my handsome face and now the only thing I get are insults!”   
  
Again she laughed. “Awww poor Kitty. Don’t worry. I still love you. Despite almost looking like a corpse.”   
  
“I haven’t decomposed that much have I Princess?” He grinned.    
  
“Not yet, but you’re close. Although I’m sure it’s nothing a little rest can’t cure.”   
  
“Is that why you’re here? To make sure I get enough of that.”   
  
“I’m here because I wanted to make you a nice meal and afterwards cuddle with you in the bathtub.”   
  
“Of course. The tub. I should have never let you use it. Sometimes I think you love it more than you love me.” His hand wiped away a invisible tear.    
  
“Are you deliberately ignoring the part where I said I wanted to use the bath with you?”   
  
“Clearly.”   
  
She laughed once again. “I’m glad you’re still able to make jokes Chaton.”   
  
“How can I not?” He closed the lid of his laptop and leaned back. “It’s hard to give up something that gives you such a marvelous reward.”   
  
“Reward?”   
  
“Hearing you laugh. Watching you smile. Both priceless treasures you grant me My Lady.”   
  
He watched as a faint pink blush started to dust her cheeks.   
  
“Flirt.” She mumbled under her breath.   
  
“Your flirt.”   
  
“Well. Since you’re obviously not feeling as tired as you look, will you help me with dinner?”   
  
Adrien looked at his mess of papers and then back to Marinette.   
  
“Of course.” He replied a little too slow for his liking. “Where do you want me Bug?”   
  
“I’d love to have you in my arms. Kissing me.”   
  
It was hard to resist that playfull shine in her eyes.   
Or that happy smile on her lips.   
  
Before he realized it, the blonde had stood up from his seat and found himself hunched over Marinette.   
  
Her arms found their way around his neck to pull him down far enough so she could kiss him once more.   
  
“You know very well...” He slightly gasped after pulling away ever so slightly. “That I meant to ask, where you wanted me in the kitchen.”   
  
“Also in my arms.”   
  
Adrien chuckled. “Is that going to be a regular thing with us when you move in? Just spending time in each other’s arms all day?”   
  
She kissed him briefly before replying. “Just one of the many things I can show you how much I appreciate and love you. So you better get used to it.”   
  
“I might never get used to being loved by you Mari. It’s almost magical how you managed to brighten my crappy day with just a little teasing and a kiss.” He sighed happily.   
  
“Maybe I am magical.”   
  
“I don’t doubt that for a second ma cheré.”   
  
He was about to lean in for another kiss when a voice broke the comforting mood between them.   
  
“Ugh! Gross.”   
  
“Good to see you’re finally awake Plagg.” Adrien remarked in a teasing tone.   
  
“Good to see you’re finally taking a break from work.” The black cat replied back. “In the grossest way possible. I think I might puke up a hairball at this rate.”   
  
“If you do, keep them away from my paperwork please.”   
  
Marinette let out a soft giggle. “If it helps Plagg, I brought some cheese danish with me for you.”   
  
“Yes actually. That helps a lot!”   
  
The blonde shook his head as the creature dove head first into Marinette’s grocery bag.   


* * *

  
  
He wasn’t sure how late it was when he woke up.   
All he knew was that his partner was still sleeping soundly next to him and that the morning light hadn’t creeped through the windows just yet.   
  
Her words of earlier that evening kept replaying in his head.  
  
_ “Aren’t there more people in the company willing to help out?” _   
  
Hard to admit as it was, he needed that extra help.   
He couldn’t do this alone anymore.   
  
Or at least, he couldn’t take on most of the burden by himself anymore.   
  
He wanted to do fun things again.   
Not fall asleep halfway through watching a movie.   
Come home at a decent hour and be able to just put his work down until the next day.   
  
Delegate.   
  
She was right.   
  
He needed to delegate.   
  
As much as he hated to be called ‘boss’, perhaps it was finally time to actually start acting like one.   
Instead of a department manager with extra tasks to handle.  
  
If he continued going down this path, he would surely completely loose sight of what he cared about the most.  
He would be no better of a man than his old father had been.  
  
With a soft grunt, he reached out to his bedside table and took hold of his phone.   
Turning it on, he scrolled through his contacts until Nathalie’s name popped up.   
  
He quickly typed in a short message to her.   
  
“Hey Nath. Mari has been giving me a good suggestion on how to proceed with the company problem. We should bring in more people to work on a solution. It’ll give us fresh ideas and insights to work with and it can lighten our workload. Let me know your thoughts about this tomorrow.”   
  
He looked over the words one last time before pressing the send icon.   
  
For the first time in a long time, he had a feeling that things would maybe turn out alright.


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien attempt to clear out the abandoned Agreste mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got very busy with work and stuff so this update is a little overdue.  
> It's a long chapter though, to make up for it.  
> Next chapter will dive back into 'plot'.

* * *

She couldn’t imagine finding herself, once again, in the presence of that cursed building after the last time she set foot in there.   
The size of the mansion looming over them in an almost eerie way, despite it being surrounded by crisp morning air and clear skies.   
  
Although, she suspected the structure just felt that way due to the memories attached to it and nothing else.   
  
Marinette could still remember it vividly.   
  
How they had fought that man inside of that very building.   
Jumping around in the entrance hall, trying to dodge his attacks.   
  
How her partner had broken down in one of the rooms afterwards.   
Feeling guilty about punching his own father in the face and getting him arrested.   
  
It had taken a good few weeks of her, reminding him time and time again, it wasn’t his fault.   
That he acted in self defense.   
That that man had actively tried to put blame on his shoulders and when that didn’t work, tried to kill him.   
  
To her knowledge, Adrien had not returned to his childhood home after that incident.   
By the look on his face when he came to pick her up that morning, she doubted he even wanted to be there in the first place.   
  
The way his hand lightly shook in hers as they stood before the grand front doors only confirmed that even more for her.   
  
“We don’t have to do this today.” Marinette assured him with a gentle tone.   
  
“No. I have to do this. If I don’t do it now, then I’ll never will. Besides...it’s just...clearing out some stuff. Should be easy enough. After that I won’t ever have to take another step near this place ever again.”   
  
“Are...are you sure you don’t want me to call our friends to help? It’ll be faster with more people lending a hand.”   
  
“I don’t want to bother them with this.” He admitted. “This is my mess to clean up Bug. I didn’t even want to drag you into this. But you were persistent in coming along.”   
  
Marinette grabbed the half torn police tape which had been placed across the doorway and janked it loose completely.   
Dropping the strings of plastic on the ground.    
  
“How can’t I be? When you told me the other day the ‘bad news’ you mentioned was this.” She gestured towards the door. “I knew I couldn’t let you do this alone.”  
  
“You’re wasting a perfectly fine day with me at this rate.”    
  
He let out a chuckle, although she couldn’t really laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood.   
The woman didn’t call him out on it either, as she noticed how he tensed up even more.   
  
“Time spend with you is never wasted.” She replied back with a smile. “Besides, I’m sure there are good memories buried in there somewhere. It was your childhood home after all.”   
  
“Maybe. Somewhere.”   
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.   
  
With shaking hands he fumbled with them until he found the right one.   
She watched with held breath as he tried to put the piece of metal into place.   
Only to miss the hole every time due to his body shaking more and more.   
  
Marinette placed a hand on top of the one holding the key, trying to calm him down in some way.   
  
“We don’t have to do this now.” She repeated. “It’s okay if you’re not ready Chaton.”   
  
“I-I’m fine Mari. I’m fine.”    
  
She knew he was lying to her.    
  
“She’s right kid.” Plagg’s voice softly called out from wherever he was hiding inside of Adrien’s coat. “Just come back another day.”   
  
The sound of metal sliding against metal drew her attention.   
With a loud thunking sound, the heavy door was no longer locked.   
  
“Are you absolutely sure about this?” She asked once more.   
  
“I’m sure.” He replied with a nod. “Things aren’t going to be easier on any other day anyway. Might as well get this over with and officially leave it all behind.”   
  
The wood moaned when he pushed the door open.   
  
Marinette could see it was pretty dark inside.   
Only the light of the morning sun illuminating the house.   
  
It smelled dusty, but other than that the whole place seemed to have been frozen in time.   
  
The portrait of a young Adrien and his father still hanging on the same spot on the wall at the end of the stairway.   
Looking over anyone daring to enter this place.   
Cracks in the flooring, due to their superhero fight, were still visible.   
  
As were the markings the police had put up here and there, to document any potential evidence.   
  
Not that they needed it in the end.   
  
“Adrien…”   
  
“I’m fine.” He repeated once again. “We need to hurry. I don’t think the electricity still works so we’re dependent on daylight.”   
  
“Right. So...where do you want to start?”   
  
He shrugged. “Anywhere I guess? Let’s sort things one room at a time. Pile up what we’re throwing out in the hall or something?”   
  
“How about we start with the least difficult room for you. Your old bedroom maybe?” Tikki suggested as she flew out of Marinette’s purse.   
  
“Good idea Sugarcube!” Plagg praised as he came out of hiding as well.    
  
“I don’t know if my old bedroom is the easiest one to begin with.” The blonde sighed. “But I do know what to throw out and what to keep in there.”   
  
“And after that? The other bedrooms?”   
  
“Most of them are empty.” He answered his partner’s question. “There are two unused guest rooms. All we need to move out of there is furniture. Then there’s the master bedroom and Nathalie’s room. Those should still have the most stuff in them.”   
  
“We’ll let Nathalie deal with her own things when she gets here Kitty. I’m guessing your father’s office is the hardest one to do? So we can save that for last.”   
  
“It’s not.” He sighed as she watched him close the front door and take a few steps forward. “That honor belongs to the den.”   
  
“The den?” She asked as she followed him up the stairs.   
  
“Yeah. It’s where mom and I spend the most time together. Haven’t been in there since she ‘went missing’.”   
  
“Then that’s the last room we’ll tackle.”   
  
All he did was give a short nod.   
  
“Adrien?” Tikki chirped. “Are you sure you don’t want any friends helping you out? This mansion is so big! It’ll take days before it’s cleared out.”   
  
“Like I said. I don’t want to bother anyone else with this. If it’ll take a few days so be it.”   
  
“Okay.” Marinette pulled up her sleeves. “Let’s get this done as quick as possible then. Lead the way Chaton.”   
  
He gave her another nod and motioned for her to follow him up to his room.   
  
Aside from his childhood bedroom being bigger than she remembered, it also felt very restricting at the same time.   
Perhaps it was the way the morning sun casted a shadow of the windows on the flooring, making it almost seem like the whole space was actually a cage of some sort.   
  
Perhaps it had something to do with the now bare walls or the empty bed.   
  
Marinette also remembered Adrien’s room not being that much different from the empty look it had now.   
Albeit he had a lot more things in there, hardly any of it was actually clearly personal.   
  
Never photo’s of their friends or little nick-knacks like she had in her room.   
  
It was a stark contrast even compared to his current apartment.   
Which felt a lot more homey, despite the lack of decorative clutter and plants.   
  
“Has it always felt this cold?” She wondered out loud.   
  
“It did Spots.” Plagg muttered next to her.   
  
“The heating should be cut off too. You can wear my coat if you’re chilly Mari.”   
  
She gave him a soft smile. “Not cold in that way Adrien. But thank you for the offer, that’s sweet. No I mean cold as in...almost prison-like.”   
  
“Yeah. Yeah pretty much I’m afraid. So eh...where to start?”   
  
Marinette could hear the uneasiness in his voice, so she didn’t ask any further questions regarding the time he had spend in his prison-like room.   
  
“Seems pretty empty here already actually.”   
  
“Chlo took most of the stuff out of here when I moved out.” Adrien explained to her. “Still haven’t set up the computer yet and I’m pretty sure the arcade machines were donated at some point.”   
  
She looked up to platform above them.   
The baker’s daughter could vaguely make out the outlines of books and shelves.   
  
“What’s up there?”   
  
“Manga, books. Old movies. Maybe a couple of videogames left behind.”   
  
“Sooo….we’re packing them all up?”   
  
“I don’t have room for them Bug.”   
  
“You have two rooms. Totally unused.” She gently reminded him as she climbed up the spiral staircase towards the platform.   
  
“One is for you. As a designing room.”   
  
“I can design out in the living room you know.” She never needed a special room to design anyway and it wasn’t like it was going to be her job or anything at this point. “What about the other one?”   
  
She heard something being opened.   
  
Looking over the railing, she caught a glimpse of her boyfriend shoving something in his pocket.   
In the open drawer of his old desk, she could see some discarded pens and a usb drive or two laying about.   
  
He pocketed the drives as well.   
  
“Storage room for now. You know that.” He replied.   
  
She could almost hear the smirk in his voice as she rolled her eyes. “I mean when it’s not a storage room anymore.”   
  
He looked up at her. “What do you want it to be?”   
  
Marinette gave a shrug.   
  
“You could turn it into a study.” Plagg offered.   
  
“Or a workout room.” Tikki added.   
  
“Maybe a nursery at some point?” He suggested carefully.   
  
“That might still be a few years away Kitty.” She laughed.    
  
“I know! A cat room! Just for me!”   
  
“Plagg.” Tikki scolded.   
  
The black blob chose to ignore the other Kwami.   
  
“Can we Adrien? With scratching posts and sunbathing spots! Cheese everywhere!”   
  
“We’ll see Plagg.” The man laughed. “We’ll see.”   
  
The sound of his laughter almost seemed like a song sung by angels.   
A heavenly sound she was hearing less and less these days, much to her dismay.   
  
“Might as well get a real cat if Plagg gets his way. Otherwise that room will never be used.” Tikki muttered next to her.   
  
“He’s probably joking.” She assured the tiny deity before turning her attention to the bookshelves.   
  
Or rather, what remained of them.   
  
Only a few rows were still filled to the brim with games, movies and literature on various topics and containing different stories.   
  
“Did you move most of this into the apartment?”   
  
“Not all of it.” She heard him reply. “Just the movies and some of the games I think.”   
  
Her eyes went over the spines before her hand reached out to grab a random book from its resting place.   
  
The book didn’t have a title.   
Just a green cover.   
  
Opening it, she was quick to realize it wasn’t a book at all.   
Instead of an opening to a chapter or illustrations, she was greeted by Adrien’s handwriting.   
  
_ Dear Journal. _ _   
_ _   
_ With a loud thud she slammed the book back shut.   
Of course that was the first book she picked off the shelf.   
One which clearly wasn’t meant for her eyes.   
  
“Everything okay up there Bug?”   
  
Heavy footsteps made their way to the platform.   
  
“Y-Yeah. Yeah it’s okay.” She replied as he came into sight.   
  
“Found something?”   
  
Biting her lower lip, she held out the journal towards him. “I didn’t read it. I swear I closed once I noticed it was your diary.”   
  
“I wouldn’t have minded if you read it to be honest. I have nothing to hide from you Mari. You know that. Besides it’s just the emo thoughts of a distraught teenager with daddy issues. You know how it is.”   
  
“C-Can’t say I do actually.”   
  
He flashed her a smile. “It’s all ‘woe is me my father never loved me’ and ‘woe is me my Lady will never love me back’ and a bit of ‘Damn my classmate who is just a friend sure is cute why haven’t I noticed how amazing she is before!’ Stuff like that.”   
  
“Do you want to keep this?”   
  
She noticed he hesitated for a moment before he eventually took the book from her.   
Her boyfriend flipped through it.   
Not staying on a page long enough to actually read what he had penned down.   
  
“Yeah. I might start writing some things down again.”   
  
“It might help you feel better.” Marinette agreed. “That’s what I do when I feel sad or frustrated.”   
  
“Still?”   
  
“I’m on diary number eight now. Counting from the past six years mind you. I never kept track of them before that.”   
  
“Alternatively.” Plagg spoke up. “You can burn the old one and start a new one. This is a new chapter in your life isn’t it kid? Having your sweetheart move in with you. Learning how to take care of yourself. All that stuff.”   
  
“As an alternative, that’s an idea I will keep in mind Plagg.” Her partner unceremoniously tossed the green book over the railing.   
  
It landed on the remains of his old bed with a soft thud.   
  
“What about these?” She pulled out another book from the shelf.    
  
A familiar title on its spine.   
“I...can’t use those.”   
  
“Sure you can.” She objected. “Baking for beginners is an essential piece of literature.”    
  
“For people who actually bake.” He snorted in amusement. “Even then, it’s not something you need to use either so we might as well toss it.”   
  
“Baking doesn’t have to be a job you know. You can do it as a hobby.” Marinette handed him the book. “Just like I do with my designing.”   
  
“The only difference is that you can still be a designer, job wise and you’re good at it.”   
  
Again she rolled her eyes. “Not this again.” The woman sighed.   
  
“I’m just saying you should still consider it as a option. Nothing more.”   
  
“So should you. Sell the company Chaton. Go to culinary school and be a baker. Take over the family business with me. We can let maman retire and find happiness and love, surrounded by macarons and baguettes.”   
  
“You are a genuine temptress with those words of yours, you know that?” Adrien shot her a playful smirk. “But you know why I can’t. So we’re tossing this out.”   
  
He held up the book, as if showing it to her would further strengthen his argument.   
  
“No.” Her arms found their way around his waist. “We should keep it and all the other baking cookbooks you have and we could to bake something from them, together. For fun.”   
  
“Bug.”   
  
“Nothing wrong with having a hobby Chaton.”   
  
He fell silent for a good few second until he eventually let out a soft chuckle.   
Her boyfriend bend down to press a soft kiss on the top of her head.   
  
“Alright. We’ll keep them. But only because I love making pastries with you.”   
  
Just like with his journal, he tossed the book over to the bed below them.   
A small puff of dust rising up from the old mattress when it hit.   
  
Soon enough a few other baking books followed.   
Ones she also recognized by their titles, but more so because she was there when his classmates had gifted them to Adrien for his seventeenth birthday.   
Not long after he had let them know he wanted to become a pastry chef after they had graduated.   
  
She still remembered the goofy smile on his face when he had opened the gifts and read the cards their classmates had written him.   
Encouraging him to do what he wanted to do and not what his father wanted.   
  
This was all before Hawkmoth had revealed himself.   
Before both of their plans for the future were shot down.   
  
“We’re making good time.” Tikki suddenly remarked, snapping her out of her thoughts.   
  
“Not that hard when there’s hardly anything in here to look through.” Plagg replied with a huff.   
  
“It’s...kind of amazing nobody has tried to break in yet. You would think some people would raid this place the moment they could.” Marinette remarked.   
  
“Some tried.” The blond let her know as he made his way down once again.   
  
“Couldn’t they get in?”   
  
“There should be a couple of security people watching the place at night. Aside from that, it’s a hassle getting over the wall. Seeing as the most valuable things in here are pieces of art, I don’t see burglars going over that with heavy paintings and statues during the day.”   
  
“That’s true.”   
  
She watched as he threw another book on the bed.   
  
“I guess I’m lucky like that.”   
  
His voice sounded sad, she noticed, and not in a good way either.   
  
“Are you still doing okay Chaton?”   
  
“Y-Yeah. We’re about done in this room anyway. Not much here to salvage luckily.”   
  
Marinette let her eyes wander over the remaining books, dvds and games on the shelves.   
  
“Holy shit.” The suddenly gasped. “Holy shit! Adrien!”   
  
Excitedly she pulled a dusty game case from its place and happily showed it to him.   
  
“You still have the first Ultimate Mecha Striker?”   
  
“Eh...yeah? You don’t?”   
  
“My parents weren’t rich.” She playfully reminded him. “I didn’t have the console to play this on.”   
  
“Neither have I right now.”   
  
She pouted. “That’s a shame. I was hoping to be able to play this. They say the first one was the best.”   
  
“Hey eh...why don’t you put it on the pile anyway. Maybe we can find a way to play it through an emulator or something.”   
  
“Do you think that’ll work?”   
  
He shrugged. “No idea, but it’s worth a shot if you really want to experience the game.”   
  
“Only if you play it with me.”   
  
“Then I shall prepare myself to get my butt kicked Princess.” He pressed another kiss against her hair. “I’ve seen enough of this room. Let’s move on.”   
  
“What’s next?” Tikki asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.   
  
“The master bedroom. I think.”   
  
“Did your parents sleep there.”   
  
“Yeah. They did. I...I haven’t been in there since I was very little. When I would be afraid of thunderstorms and the dark and mother would allow me to crawl between her and father.” A fond smile appeared. “She would tell me stories. Made up fairy tales about brave princes and pretty princesses. Just until I would either fall asleep or the storm passed over.”   
  
“That sounds lovely.”   
  
“See Adrien.” The red Kwami chirped. “There are good memories in this house after all!”   
  
“A few of them at least. But I can assure you Tikki, there aren’t enough to keep me from selling the place.”   
  
“Can’t blame you on that honestly.” Marinette sighed. “Shall we Chaton? Like you said, we’re losing daylight and I’ll bet there’s a hundred more rooms we need to get through.”   
  
“The mansion isn’t that big Bug.” He laughed.   
  
She rolled her eyes before giving him a playful nudge, urging him to move back down.   
  
“Ninety Nine rooms then.”   
  
Her heart fluttered at the sound of his continued laughter.   
  
“Thanks Mari. I needed a good laugh.”   
  
All she did was shoot him a fond gaze in response.

* * *

  
  
“I haven’t been in here since I was like...six.” He announced the moment they stepped into the master bedroom.   
  
It wasn’t as big as Adrien’s.   
Roughly three quarters the size of it if Marinette had to make a guess.   
  
The windows inside of it were pretty much the same.   
Reaching all the way up to the tall ceiling.   
  
The only difference being the yellowed curtains in front of them blocking out a good chunk of daylight from the room itself.   
  
It wasn’t enough to cast the space into darkness however and she could easily make out the details of the furniture inside.   
  
A spacious bed.   
Two bedside tables.   
  
Several, colorful, paintings on the walls.   
  
It was a stark contrast compared to her partner’s bare room.   
  
There was one thing her eye was drawn to almost right away.   
A large vanity standing near the window.   
  
Its mirror clearly coated with a faint layer of dust, making it somewhat difficult to see the reflection in it.   
Of course the large crack in the mirror didn’t help things either.   
  
“I wonder what happened to it?” The woman found herself muttering out loud.   
  
He shared a look with her.   
Wordlessly asking what she was talking about.   
  
Marinette nodded towards the vanity. “Mirrors don’t crack like that on their own.”   
  
“Father probably had one of his moments. He tended to break things when he was angry. Really angry. At least that’s how I remembered it from most recent years.”   
  
“I wouldn’t put it passed him.”   
  
“So where do we start in here Adrien?” Tikki suddenly asked.   
  
“Oh...eh...anywhere I guess?”   
  
“Let’s clear out the bathroom Sugarcube.”   
  
Before her Kwami could protest, Plagg had already dragged her off and out of sight.   
  
“Where would the ‘anywhere’ for us be then?”   
  
“The closet maybe?”   
  
“Are you sure?” She couldn’t help but think back to the moment she found her mother clearing out her own father’s clothing. How hard it had been to see her do that.   
  
She could only imagine how it must impact her boyfriend.   
  
“I can do that for you if you want.”   
  
“They’re just clothes Mari.”    
  
His voice was barely a whisper.   
The words he spoke sounding much heavier than they could have been.   
  
“I don’t mind. M-Maybe you can get us some coffee from somewhere? Or check up to see when Nathalie is going to be here so we can hide Tikki and Plagg?”   
  
“Nath knows about Plagg and I don’t see any harm in her knowing about Tikki either.”   
  
Marinette frowned. “I can understand her knowing about that. I mean...that man knew and that’s why he manipulated you the way he did….but...it would be safer to keep our identity a secret from anyone else. Even mine from Nathalie.”   
  
“We’re no longer heroes Bug.” He gently reminded her. “We’re just...running on rooftops these days. Does it really matter?”   
  
‘What about that robber we stopped the other day? Or that kitten stuck in the tree last week? Doing small deeds doesn’t make us lesser heroes.”  
  
He let out a short chuckle. “I guess you’re right. All the more reason to do this I suppose? Wouldn’t be much of a hero if I wasn’t able to clean out a simple closet.”  
  
“I don’t mean it like that Chaton.” She sighed.   
  
“I know Bugaboo. Just...let me do this? I feel like I need to.”   
  
“Let me help you at least then.”   
  
The blonde didn’t reply as he made his way to the other side of the room.   
She noticed his hands started to tremble again the moment he touched the golden knob on the wall.   
  
She was about to ask him again if he was really okay, when he pulled on the knob, revealing a entree way into another part of the room.   
  
“Wow.” She gasped at the sight of what layed beyond that simple door. “I’m almost jealous.”   
  
Adrien snorted beside her. “Of what? Outdated fashion?”   
  
“No of course not! It’s just...more like a miniature boutique in here than a walk-in closet. Not to mention the room!”   
  
The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed. “I guess?”   
  
“We’re still going to burn all of that man’s clothes right?”   
  
“Oh. Absolutely.”    
  
He walked into the large closet space to yank several clothing pieces off their hangers before throwing them violently into a corner of the bedroom.   
  
“What about your mother’s stuff?” Marinette softly asked as she made her way in.   
  
Her eye fell on what little remained of, what she guessed was, madame Agreste’s belongings.   
Dresses, blouses, skirts, a couple of pantsuits.    
Some still had a tag on them, indicating that his mother never had the chance to wear them.   
  
“I don’t know.” Her boyfriend answered walking back in before continuing to empty out his father’s side of the room.   
  
“Should we donate them? I’m sure the homeless shelter would have some use for them.”   
  
Her fingers moved passed the hanging fabrics.   
Blue eyes scanning the shelves up high.   
Taking in the items that were stored up there and covered in partial darkness.

  
Just from what she could gather going by madame Agreste’s wardrobe alone, the baker’s daughter could imagine the woman to be very professional.   
If the business suits and designer shoes were any indication.   
  
Yet she could also see the woman having been rather soft and sweet, merely going by the more comfortable looking footwear and the six or so light summer dresses.   
  
Another thing she noticed was that there were obviously some clothes missing.   
Some shelves were empty and the clothing rack had more space left than she expected the wardrobe of a fashion designer’s wife to have.   
  
“We could but if anything catches your eye, you’re free to keep it Mari.”   
  
Her head jerked in his direction as he spoke.   
  
“I-I can’t Adrien. These were your mother’s.”   
  
He shrugged, walking over to her. “I have to admit, it’s eh...weird seeing the things she used to wear after all this time and knowing she won’t ever wear it again. But I wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to have some of her things either. I mean...looking at this...I don’t really feel like I need to keep it at all. But a big part of me thinks it’s a waste to just throw everything in the trash too. So if you see something you like, just take it. I don’t mind.”   
  
“Even if I wanted to. I don’t know if I could. It would feel weird. Wrong even.”   
  
“I understand.” He nodded. “You don’t have to Bug. It was just an offer.”   
  
“Maybe Chloé would like them instead? She seemed to admire your mother in a way.”   
  
“Chlo wouldn’t been seen dead wearing second hand anything and you know it.” He flashed her a brief smile.   
  
“Some of these are new-ish. The tags are still on there and everything.”   
  
“That would also make them at least more than a couple of seasons old. You know how she is.”   
  
Marinette rolled her eyes. “Right. Right. Can’t be seen wearing something last season. That’s not the Bourgeois way.”   
  
“We’ll just put it on the donate pile then.”   
  
“Yeah. That seems like the best idea.”   
  
Hands moved to take a couple of pieces from the steel bar, draping them over her arm carefully instead of yanking them out of place as her boyfriend had done moments ago.

“I wonder if mom bought all those new outfits herself or if father gave them to her in a last ditch effort to keep her close.” She heard him mumble out loud as he reached up to grab a cardboard box from one of the higher shelves.   
  
“Hmmm?”   
  
“Nothing Bug. Just a thinking out loud, don’t mind me.” He brushed off.    
  
Marinette watched him open the decent sized box.   
  
“Huh? Shoes. New ones too.”   
  
“Are they your size Adrien?” She asked with a cheeky grin.   
  
His hands reached inside and pulled up the pair of black pumps. “If only. These would have made my calves look amazing.”   
  
A warm smile appeared on his face again as some sort of a reward for her attempts to keep his mood up.   
The keyword being ‘attempts’ as she wasn’t sure if her joking around and trying to move the conversation from any sort of painful subject for him.   
  
If anything, it seemed like she was able to make him smile, only for him to slump back into a grimmer mood.   
  
“They are very classy. Can’t go wrong with black pumps.” She nodded.   
  
“Especially Gio Marseille ones.”   
  
“What?” She gasped at hearing the designer’s name, almost dropping the bundle of clothes in her arms.   
  
He showed her the soles of the shoes, the designer’s unique logo engraved on the bottom.   
Adrien’s smile only seemingly widened at her reaction.   
  
“Gio Marseille. I’m sure you’ve heard of him Mari.”   
  
“Of course I have! It just surprised me to find a pair in here.”   
  
He chuckled, pressed the box into her arms and took the outfits out of her hands.   
  
“The offer still stands you know. If you want them.”   
  
“These were her’s.” She repeated her previous argument.   
  
“Technically they’ve never been worn, so I don’t know if they really count as being mother’s.”   
  
Marinette looked down into the box.   
Admiring the design of the footwear briefly, from its sleek design to the delicate strap that was supposed to be tied around one’s ankle, to the red color of the material used for the inside.   
  
There wasn’t a scratch on them and the balls of paper stuffed inside each of them were clear indicators that the pair had never been worn as he had said.   
  
“I always…” She bit her lip before continuing. “I always promised myself I would buy a pair of Gio’s with the first salary I would get from being a designer. Just to...buy something nice for myself because I worked hard for them you know. Then everything happened and I didn’t think I’d could even dream of owning some anymore.”   
  
“You still work hard Mari. You’ve still earned them as far as I’m concerned.”   
  
She bit her lip again, almost unconsciously slipping off one of her flats.   
Before her mind could stop to consider if it was really a good idea, she was already trying on one of the heels.   
  
“I’m not usually the kind of girl who goes crazy over shoes, but...I do love them. A lot.”   
  
“I’m glad Bugaboo.” He smile seemed even warmer. “How are they?”   
  
“Unfortunately...too big.”   
  
“Seriously?”   
  
She twisted her ankle to show him the amount of room she still had at the heel area.   
  
“Someday. Maybe I’ll own a pair someday.”   
  
“You know, you just have to ask and--”   
  
“No!” She laughed. Putting her own shoe back on. “Don’t be silly Adrien. I can save up for them. You do so much for me already and I feel really uncomfortable asking you to pay for things. I can put off my wants.”   
  
“You know I don’t mind spoiling you. But if you feel uncomfortable when I buy you things…”   
  
He walked out of the closet and back into the bedroom.    
  
“I don’t mean it like that Adrien! I just...don’t want to be seen as a golddigger or a sugar baby or anything those nasty comments on our videos say I am.”   
  
“We both know you’re none of those.” The blonde returned at her side. Arms empty. “Those are just some of my jealous fangirls from days past when I was still modelling. You know that.”   
  
“I know but--”   
  
“For your birthday then? Valentines too. Maybe international women's day and our anniversary. Or anniversaries, depending on how you look at it. Let me spoil you then.”   
  
“Adrien!” She laughed. “You know you don’t need to buy me anything. Besides, I kind of want to buy my own things you know. Not be dependent on just you? Not that...I don’t appreciate it when you pay for takeout or for everything you’ve done for the bakery. Because I do--”   
  
Her rambling was suddenly stopped as his lips softly brushed against her own.   
  
“I get you Bugaboo.”   
  
“You do?”   
  
He gave her another kiss.   
  
“Yeah. You don’t want to feel like you owe me. Right?”   
  
She blinked a few times, letting his words sink in.   
At one time, she had admitted that was indeed the case when he had stepped up to co-own the bakery with her mother.   
She had admitted it had been the reason with which she had kissed him at first.   
  
It wasn’t strange he still thought that she felt like she owed him something with every kind gesture from him.   
  
Eventually she replied with a nod, putting the box of shoes on the nearest shelf.   
  
“I understand.” Adrien muttered. “And just for the record, you really don’t owe me anything. Not now, not ever.”   
  
“You don’t owe me anything either.”    
  
“Sooo? We’re good?”   
  
“Weren’t we already?” She asked back with a confused frown on her face.   
  
“Yes? No?” A deep sigh escaped him. “I don’t know why I said that. Today just feels weird and my mind seems all over the place.”   
  
“I can tell.”   
  
“You can?”   
  
“You’ve been kind of flip flopping around emotion wise today.”   
  
“Oh? I-I guess that’s not a good thing huh?”   
  
“Kitty.” She placed a hand against his cheek. “It’s probably because you’re tired and this isn’t really the easiest thing for you to do.”   
  
“That’s probably it.”   
  
“Nothing a good nap and a meal can’t help with I’m sure.”   
  
“You’re probably right. As always.” He let out a deep sigh, running his hand through his golden locks. “Let’s just keep clearing out some stuff in here before Nathalie drops by.”   
  
She took a step back, intending to give them a both a bit more room to move around, when her leg brushed against a solid object on the floor.   
  
Looking down to see what she even bumped into, Marinette quickly realized it was a suitcase and not the edge of one of the shelves.   
The baker’s daughter pulled the case out of its resting place.   
  
“What’s that Bug?”   
  
“Suitcase.” She simply answered. “Feels heavy too so I think there might be some stuff in here. Should we open it?”   
  
“Not in here.” Her partner grabbed the handle of the luggage case and dragged it into the bedroom.   
  
She watched as he lifted it up and plopped it back down on the bed.   
A cloud of dust dancing upward as he did so, making the blonde sneeze a couple of times.   
  
“Good call Kitty. We can just sort things out right away in here instead of walking back and forth.”   
  
“Much more light in here too.” He added before sneezing again.   
  
“Okay. Let’s see what’s left in there.” Within a few steps she was next to him, her fingers already fumbling with the zipper.   
  
Once opened, there didn’t seem many things in there which specifically stood out to her.   
A good amount of folded up clothes.   
Squished against the side of the case was a small bag.   
The kind often used to put in toiletries and makeup in.   
  
Adrien was the first to start moving the contents to the side.   
Skirts.   
  
A few sweaters.   
  
Blouses and a cardigan.    
  
Jeans and one business suit.   
  
All could easily have belonged to Emilie’s wardrobe and if she had to guess, it probably did.   
  
As her boyfriend opened the small bag, she decided to turn her attention to a zipper at the front of the case.   
Her hand slipping into the pocket once it was open.   
  
Almost immediately she felt the edges of something in there.   
Pulling it out, it was revealed to be a folder of some sort.   
  
Marinette opened it, carefully studying its contents.   
  
“Found something interesting?” Adrien suddenly asked.   
  
“Papers mostly.” She mumbled. “And two old plane tickets to London. One has your name on it.”   
  
He made his way back to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his head lean on her shoulder as he looked at her findings with her.   
  
“Passports.” The man whispered, taking the booklets away from the paperwork.   
  
Adrien let go of her and she instantly missed his warmth and she noticed the gloomy look on his face had returned.   
  
“Yours?”   
  
“Yeah. Yeah one of them is mine. Expired long ago though. The other….the other belonged to mom.”   
  
“Tickets with both your names on them. Your passports.” She glanced over the remainder of the documents. “Seems like there’s some hotel reservations here and your...birth certificate? If I didn’t know any better…”   
  
“She wanted to leave. Take me with her.”   
  
“You don’t seem surprised Chaton.”   
  
“Father...kind of told me she was planning to leave with me the night she died. He found out and confronted her while I was asleep. Then….”   
  
He really didn’t need to explain things further.   
She knew where he was going with his story.   
  
“I guess at least he told you the truth about that then?” She offered, as if it had been a good thing that man had done for his son.   
  
Her partner let out a heavy and sad sigh. “I guess so.”   
  
She mentally scolded herself for opening her stupid mouth.   
As if there actually was a good thing that man had done for his son in the recent years and even before that.   
Because she knew the answer to that was a firm and conclusive ‘no’.   
  
An heavy and awkward silence grew between them.   
  
His gaze still focused on the passports and a deep frown on his face.   
  
The longer she looked at him, the more her internal voice screamed at her.    
  
_ “Quick! Throw up a happy subject! Make a stupid cat-pun! Anything!” _   
  
Marinette opened her mouth, ready to apologize for her catastrophic mistake in word choice, when he spoke first to break the silence.   
  
“I eh...I need a minute alone. I’m just…”   
  
The blonde didn’t finish his sentence before he left the room.   
  
She groaned loudly once he was out of sight.   
  
“Marinette are you okay?” Tikki’s voice asked her in response to the noise she had made.   
  
“No!” She admitted.   
  
As if she was summoned by magic, the Kwami was at her side within two seconds.   
Followed by the black cat who did take all the time he wanted to float back into the bedroom.   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“We found a suitcase and it had some papers in it, including some plane tickets and proof that...that man! That horrible man! That he wasn’t lying to Adrien for once and I made that sound like it was a good thing and now he has gone off to spend some time alone and he probably hates me right now because it isn’t a good thing at all and I probably made it sound like it is and--”   
  
“Spots! Breath!”    
  
“Plagg is right Marinette. Keep breathing. I’m sure things just got too much for him and he needed a little break. You know how it is.”   
  
She nodded.   
  
“It just worries me.”   
  
“You’re not the only one.” Plagg grumbled. “But all we can do is offer support, advice and maybe half a wheel of gourmet cheese and that’s it.”   
  
“Maybe it’s a good idea to postpone this.” Tikki wondered out loud. “Or at least get things done quickly. The less he’s involved with this place the better for him right?”   
  
“I think so too, but Adrien made it clear he didn’t want to involve our friends.”   
  
“That was an hour ago! Ask him again.” Plagg urged.   
  
“He might have changed his mind?”   
  
She raised a skeptical brow at her Kwami, but decided to see where her boyfriend was hiding anyway.   
  
Asking again never hurt right? Besides, she needed to apologize.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Hey.” She softly spoke when the woman found him sitting on the marble staircase.   
  
He didn’t look up or respond to her voice.   
Nor did he when she chose to sit next to him.   
His green eyes fixated on the old passports.   
  
Or more specifically, the one belonging to his mother.   
  
“I know you said you wanted some time alone but…” She sighed. “I’m worried about you.”   
  
“I know.” He answered, his voice sounding raw. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“I’m the one who should apologize. I shouldn’t have said that the way I said it. It’s not a good thing that he told you the truth. I don’t think it is, even if it sounded like it.”   
  
“Bug. What are you talking about?”   
  
Adrien turned towards her, his eyes slightly red and shimmering in the little light left that made it into the grand hall.   
  
“When I said that ‘at least he told you the truth’. About your mom wanting to run away with you. I...kind of said it like it was a good thing. But it’s not like things would change when he told you that and it doesn’t make him a better person. So it’s not a good thing at all. I’m...sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”   
  
“Princess.” The blonde sighed. “I’m not upset about anything you said.”   
  
“Really?” She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding until she let out a sigh of relief. “I mean...I kind of thought that was the reason you walked out.”   
  
“It’s just…” Adrien sighed once more. “Difficult. Being confronted like this. Knowing now that, if she didn’t want to leave, she would have still been alive. Just being here is difficult.”   
  
“We can...leave. Grab the stuff we want to keep and come back another day?”   
  
“I know it won’t be easier next time either Mari. We should do as much as we can now and get things over with.”   
  
“In that case, may I suggest, again, to call our friends and ask them to help out? The more people here the quicker things are going to get done and the less you’ll have to deal with this place.”   
  
“I don’t want to bother them.” He repeated.   
  
Marinette reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone. “It wouldn’t be a bother if they want to come right?”   
  
“If they want to come...I can’t really stop them.”   
  
“And you’re good with them keeping some stuff they like here?”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
“Then I’m sending out a group chat with a invitation to help us raid the mansion.”   
  
“That’s...not how I would describe what we’re doing here.”   
  
Her fingers typed away on the screen. “Well you’re not making the message now are you.” She teased back.   
  
“I guess not.”   
  
“ _Hey guys. Any of you available to help me and Adrien raid the Agreste mansion? We’re throwing away junk and if you see something you like you can keep it. We’re going to be here until the end of the day probably._ ” She typed out.   
  
It wasn’t long until she got her first reply.   
  
“Give me like half an hour girl. I’ll drag Nino with me.”   
  
The baker’s daughter couldn’t help but smile widely at her best friend’s text.   
  
“Your mom said it’s okay that I go over to help. So I’m in. See you guys when I cleaned up in here.”   
  
“I didn’t think Luka would be willing to help.” Adrien muttered next to her. “I didn’t even know he was in the group chat.”   
  
Marinette looked over to see he had his phone out too. Following the conversation in their group chat.   
  
“I added him recently.” She admitted. “In case we want to arrange a friend-thing. He’s our friend too, it wouldn’t be fair if we excluded him. I added Kagami too by the way.”   
  
Sure enough, the fencer was the next one to comment. “I have some free time in the afternoon. I can drop by and help you out then if that is alright?”   
  
The baker’s daughter was quick to reply with a smiling emoji and a brief ‘of course’.   
  
“Same. I’ll bring us lunch.” Chloé replied lastly.   
  
“Soooo.” Marinette leaned against him. “Seems like our friends are more than willing to help us out.”   
  
The blonde let out a chuckle. “Seems like it.”   
  
“Hey. Just so you know. I don’t like asking for their help either. But it seems like the best option in this case.”   
  
“If anything, it might be more fun with everyone here? Nino might be asking questions or making jokes? That's a good distraction right? Chlo has an eye for valuables so she might be able to pick out what’s better off at the auction than a second hand store. Maybe...we can all go grab some dinner afterwards?”   
  
“See!” She playfully bumped his shoulder. “Doesn’t that sound like it will make things a lot easier for you?”   
  
He shot her a warm smile. “It kinda does.”   
  


* * *

  
  
It wasn’t until well after lunchtime that Marinette found herself, once again, in the master bedroom.   
  
In the hallway, she could hear vague murmurs of Adrien and Nino, together with the shuffling of heavy furniture.   
Bed Frames, desks, chairs.   
All of them being moved to the large hallway, to be picked up later to second hand and antique stores.   
  
All thanks to Nathalie making a few phone calls.   
  
Not that any business selling used and old furniture, could probably resist getting their hands on some Agreste owned antiques, without having to pay a dime for them.   
She was told that most of them would drop by around or after lunchtime to load in the heavy pieces and haul them out of the mansion.   
  
Adrien hadn’t protested the moment his father’s former secretary had suggested the idea.  
  
Neither had she.   
  
The sooner the mansion would be empty, the sooner it could be put up for sale and it would help her close a chapter in her boyfriend’s life.   
  
Marinette figured the older woman was thinking the same.   
Why would she otherwise had the idea? Or take the lead and contact store owners herself?   
  
“Girl. You’re zoning out bad on me.” A voice laughed.   
  
Marinette snapped out of her thoughts, coming face to face with the amused grin on Alya’s face.   
  
“Sorry. Just thinking.”   
  
“Don’t worry so much. Adrien’s going to be fine.”   
  
“Who says I’m worried about him?” She tried to wave off.   
  
Her best friend raised a brow. “I’ve known you for longer than today Mari. You’re worried about him. Not that weird seeing as he looks like crap. Had to hold myself in asking if he was okay when we arrived. Because of course he’s not okay. But he will be.”   
  
Marinette nodded.   
  
“Nothing some time and love won’t cure.” The reporter assured her again.   
  
“I know. It’s just...painful, seeing him visibly struggle through this. I mean...I’ll bet it’s not just this either. Work has been crazy for him too, but this shit isn’t helping and I just feel so...so…”   
  
“Helpless.”   
  
Again she nodded as Alya finished the rest of her thoughts.   
  
“There’s probably more I can do for him but...I have no idea what. I’m not even sure if today is a good idea to officially move in with him.”   
  
“You’re not going to leave him alone tonight are you?”   
  
“No! No of course not! Unless he wants me to take a step back for now. But knowing Adrien…”   
  
“He’d probably need a good hug and you to be there to support him.”   
  
“Yeah. Like he’s done for me.”   
  
“You’re good for the guy girl.” Alya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Hell be fine as long as he has you and you know it. Now...let’s keep cleaning up this mess of a closet shall we?”   
  
Alya janked a jacket off Gabriel’s side of the room.    
Digging through it before throwing it the pile in the bedroom.   
  
“Why are you even going through all the pockets?” The baker’s daughter wondered out loud.    
  
Alya shrugged. “We’re here to raid whatever remains of that bastard of a man right? Which also means we’re raiding any kind of pocket change he might have left in his clothes.”   
  
“What?” Marinette laughed. “Like that man would even leave something like that behind.”   
  
“You never know. Could be nothing. Could be a euro or two. Which would be him paying for at least one coffee!”   
  
“Alya.”   
  
“The small things Mari. It’s all about the small things.”   
  
She pulled one more jacket from the rack, as well as it being the last piece of clothing Marinette figured belonged to Gabriel.   
Like the woman had done with the twenty or something pieces before, she let her hands dig through the pockets of the clothing piece.   
  
Brows furrowed the entire time.   
  
“Nothing.”   
  
“You almost sound disappointed Al.”   
  
“Well...yeah.” She turned towards her slightly swollen belly, letting her hand gently run over it. “Sorry kiddo. No revenge coffee today.”   
  
“The kiddo is probably grateful for that.” Marinette joked.   
  
“Oh well. At least we can get some joy out of the fact those fashion mishaps will be burned. You did say we’d burn them right?”   
  
She nodded. “That’s the plan. Although it might be safer to just throw them into the trash and not alert the fire department by having an illegal bonfire in the backyard.”   
  
“That’s not therapeutic in the slightest though.”   
  
“That it’s not Al. That it’s not.”   
  
“I’m just about done on my side. Only the drawers in here are left I think.”   
  
“I’m almost done here too.” Marinette told her best friend. “One more dress and then whatever it’s in that garment bag.”   
  
“Ballgown or something probably.” Alya nodded. “Going by the size of it.”   
  
“Or something.” She repeated.   
  
Curiosity was starting to bloom inside of her.   
  
She had to admit, that by going through Emilie Agreste’s wardrobe alone, that the woman had good taste when it came to clothing.   
  
Although, by principle, she would never, could never, wear any of them, seeing a piece being zipped up behind black plastic made her wonder what marvelous thing would be behind there.   
  
Looking absolutely wouldn’t do any harm.   
  
Her fingers found their way to the bag’s zipper.   
The sound of it traveling down echoing through the mostly empty closet.   
  
White fabric peeked out from under it.   
Something on it shimmering slightly in the dim light.   
  
A wedding dress, Marinette soon realized.   
  
“Damn! I can’t get this opened up.”   
  
She turned at the sudden frustrations of the reporter.   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“This drawer has some kind jewelry display box inside of it. But the lid is secured with some kind of keypad lock or something.”   
  
The dark haired woman leaned over her shoulder.   
A couple of necklaces, rings, earrings, watches and golden cufflinks resting inside the case.   
Six metal clamps hooked over the glass, seemingly connected by some wires towards a keypad.   
The keypad itself didn’t seem to have any lights burning on it.   
  
Which made sense.   
  
Adrien did mention the power would be out.   
  
“We’re not going to be able to open that.”   
  
Alya pouted. “Shame.”   
  
“I could ask Adrien if he knows another way to get in there?”   
  
“Yeah. Sunshine might know. Go ask him Mari. We can’t rob that bastard properly if we leave this behind.” Alya laughed.   
  
She rolled her eyes at her friend’s joke. “We’re not robbing him. Nothing in here even belongs to that man anymore.”   
  
“Details.”   
  
“Isn’t knowing the details your job?”   
  
“Only when I’m on the clock. Which I’m not, because I’m still on the verge of puking my guts out thank you very much.”   
  
“Alya. Seriously? If it’s that bad you don’t have to be here you know.”   
  
“I’ll manage. It’s only for another few weeks. Hopefully. Now go ask Adrien if we can open this thing.”   
  
“Fine. Fine. I’ll be right back.”   
  
She walked back out into the upper floor hallway and made her way to the grand staircase.   
Below, she could see Nino and Adrien moving a large table from one of the rooms.   
  
“Kitty?!”   
  
Emerald eyes looked up at her. “Yeah?”   
  
“Alya found some jewelry, but we can’t get the case open.”   
  
“The one with the number pad?”   
  
“Yeah!”   
  
Before Adrien could answer, Nino let out a grunted “Dude!”    
It was a clear sign the table they were carrying wasn’t light in the slightest.   
  
“Give me a few minutes Bug. I’ll be right with you!”   
  
“Okay thanks!”   
  
The moment she stepped back into the master bedroom to tell Alya they had to wait for a few moments, she was met by her friend wearing a large grin and holding up the wedding dress she assumed had belonged to madame Agreste.   
  
“Mari!”   
  
“Y-Yes?”   
  
“Look!”   
  
“I know. I’ve just seen it too.”   
  
“Put it on!”   
  
Marinette let out a small gasp. “What?”   
  
“Just try it on girl! It’s gorgeous! I’m sure you’re going to look so pretty in it!”   
  
“Alya! I’m not going to try that on. We’re not even planning to get married.”   
  
“I know that.” Her friend gave a short eyeroll. “I meant for fun! Haven’t you ever wondered what it’s like to just wear one when you were a little girl?”   
  
“I mean...yeah but…”   
  
“Then try it on girl.”    
  
“Why don’t you try it on.” The baker’s daughter countered.   
  
“Because I’ve had my wedding and I’ve worn my dream dress which happened to be an amazing Dupain-Cheng original. Besides, be honest. I don’t see Chloé being the next of us to get hitched.”   
  
“You’re just saying that because Adrien caught the bouquet by accident.”   
  
“Which means, that he’s predicted to be the next to marry. Which will be to you. As well both know.”   
  
Marinette sighed.    
  
“Girl. Just try it on. Just for fun. Just to see how you’d look in this. See if it’s a style you’d go for with your own dress.”   
  
“I know which style I want for that and that’s not it. But...trying on a wedding dress sounds like fun?”   
  
Her friend’s smile only broadened. “That’s my girl!”   
  
She pushed the dress into her arms and shoved her into the walk in closet.   
Making sure not to entirely close the door so she’d still have some light to change in.   
  
“It’ll be a good distraction too Mari!”   
  
“From what?”   
  
“Worrying about Adrien’s well being. I mean...I know this place is kind of downer central for him and that’s probably affecting you too. But that doesn’t mean you can’t goof off a little. Makes this a lot less heavier of a job sorting out all this mess.”   
  
“I guess so.” She muttered, more to herself than to Alya, as she stripped down and put on the old gown.   
  
The fabric didn’t smell as horrible as most of the other clothing had.   
Despite it probably being in the clothing bag for longer than anything else in there would have.   
  
“And it’s a beautiful gown girl! Would be a shame to not even try it on once before we throw it on the donation pile.”   
  
“I’m sure some other bride to be on a budget would be very happy with this.” She assured her friend. “I just wonder why it’s in here still.”   
  
“Probably family heirloom. You have no idea how much my nan and aunt were trying to get me into the family wedding gown. As if I’d wear that instead of the amazing dream dress my talented best friend slaved over.”   
  
Marinette laughed. “Maybe madame Agreste kept it for nostalgia sake.”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“Okay...I can’t zip it up on the back and it doesn’t fit the best but I’m done.”   
  
“Girl! Get out here! Let us see!”   
  
She put her hands on the door of the closet and pushed it open.   
Only one thought flashed through her head when she did so.   
  
Us?   
  
Her question was quickly answered as not only Alya’s face came into view, but Adrien’s as well.   
  
Startled, she closed the door again, covering herself into complete darkness.   
  
“Adrien! I’m so, so sorry! I’ll take it off I--”   
  
“No Mari. You don’t have to.” He assured her.   
  
“I didn’t mean...I mean...I just wanted to try it on and see how it looked. Just like the shoes. I don’t intend to keep it. That wouldn’t be right.”   
  
“Marinette. I’m not mad, if anything, I’m absolutely dying to see how you look.”   
  
“It’s bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding.” She heard Alya joke.   
  
A joke which had earned warm laughter from her boyfriend.   
  
Her racing heart slowed down a little.   
He really wasn’t upset with her.   
  
Of course he wasn’t.   
  
He wasn’t upset when she tried on the shoes.   
  
He wouldn’t have been upset if she did see something, somewhere she wanted to keep.   
  
Why would he be upset seeing her wear the one thing that was truly unique and connected to his mother?  
  
Maybe that's why she felt so anxious about it all.   
She didn't want to ruin any of the good memories he still had of her.  
  
“You’re really not mad?” She asked just to be sure.   
  
“Of course not Princess. Hey. If it helps. I’ve never actually seen my mother wear her wedding dress aside from the one wedding photo that exists somewhere. No memories connected to that.”   
  
Pushing her somewhat lingering reluctant feelings aside, she opened up the closet once again and stepped into the light.   
  
The sound of the heavy white fabric trailing after her.   
If anything, it told her Emily was a good amount taller than she was.   
  
The reaction of her boyfriend and her best friend however was what surprised her the most.   
  
Adrien almost looked...starry eyed as he gave her the most wonderous look she had ever seen on his face.   
  
Alya however, was trying her best to hold back tears.   
Surprisingly.   
  
If anything, Marinette was more than ready for a snarky remark or more motivation to push her in the direction of marriage.   
Maybe even a silly roleplay of some sort like they had done during their sleepovers when they were younger and dressed up.   
  
“Well….?” She asked hopefully.   
  
“Wow.” Was all Adrien breathed.   
  
“I-I’m….I can just cry. You look so pretty!”   
  
“I’m sure it’s just pregnancy hormones talking Alya.” She assured her best friend.   
  
The reported shook her head. “No. No you’re just so pretty! I’m...excuse me I need a moment.”   
  
Alya left the room half sobbing.   
  
“You do look really pretty Bug.”   
  
Adrien walked over to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her back into the closet and in front of the large mirror hung up in there.   
  
With the more light, she could now fully appreciate how the gown looked on her.   
  
A mermaid style dress decorated with a outer layer of lace and small crystals here and there.   
Off the shoulder straps, made from the same lace as the outer layer.   
The bottom of the dress flaring outward, making the ends of it flow over the floor.   
A heart shaped neckline teasing just a little bit of cleavage.   
If the dress fitted just a tad better, it would have shown off the shape of her hips nicely too.   
  
She’d have to admit, it was a lovely gown fitted for someone like Emilie Agreste.   
  
“You’re just saying that because this thing is mostly lace.” She joked.   
  
“Ah you got me. You know me so well Mari.” He pressed a kiss against her cheek, his lips curled up into a smile.   
  
“As nice as this dress is Kitty. It’s not the type that would be my dream dress. If you know what I mean.”   
  
He nodded in understanding. “You still look amazing in it.”   
  
“As will the soon to be bride we’re going to give this to.”   
  
“We’ll be making someone’s day with it for sure. I think mom would have liked that.” The blonde sighed deeply. “So...what did you guys wanted to open? That’s why I came up here originally right?”   
  
“Oh! Yeah.” She pointed at the open drawer. “That one. It doesn’t have any power so I’m assuming we can’t open it at all.”   
  
Adrien crouched down, looking intently at the locked display case. “I could cataclysm it?”   
  
“Better not transform when there are this many people running around the house Kitty.”   
  
“Breaking the glass is another option. It’s not like I know the code anyway if we got the power back on.”   
  
“It’s probably a birthday or anniversary or something.”   
  
Even though it was useless, the man typed in some numbers on the keypad.   
As expected, nothing happened.   
  
“Maybe we need some tools to get this open?” Tugging harshly on the drawer, he managed to pull it out of its spot in its entirely.    
Even though the case was snugly placed inside the drawer itself, he managed to pry it out.   
Only the electric wires going to the lock keeping the thing from being picked up and taken out of the room.   
  
Marinette watched as he inspected the large case further.    
  
“Seems like we can screw out the bottom with a screwdriver.” He stood up, gently pecked her lips and gave her a small smile. “You go get dressed, I’ll go look for one. There’s something in there I want you to have anyway.”   
  
“Adrien!” She scolded. “We’ve just talked about this!”   
  
“It’s something special. Special to me anyway. You don’t have to wear it but, I want you to have it. I’ll be right back.”   
  
He left the room before she could even protest and returned a few minutes later.   
  
Eventually it turned out, that removing the screws, and even the hinges on the back, weren’t enough to get access to the content of the secured case.   
  
For a good hour, the two had abandoned all initiatives to clean up and sort out the rooms as they tried their best to break into the case.   
  
Marinette was just about ready to find something to cut the wires and drop the whole thing off the marble staircase, in hopes it would just pop open or something, when Adrien managed to wedge the flat end of the screwdriver between the metal and the lid.   
  
He didn’t need to tell her to hold down the case, as she half guessed what he was planning to do.   
Grabbing the edges, she shifted as much weight onto her arms as she could, holding down the display while Adrien forced the rest of the lid open with the screwdriver.   
  
Eventually, the brute force was enough to snap half of the clamps on the side.   
Leaving the screwdriver slightly bended, but their goal was met and they could remove everything from the secured case.   
  
“Good job Kitty.” Marinette sighed.   
  
He flashed her a proud grin.   
  
“There’s nothing in here I’d want but I’m sure Chlo would know what to do with some of this.” He told her. “I don’t really care about what happens to this stuff to be honest. All except for one thing.”   
  
He fished out a silver necklace from the pile of jewelry.   
  
The necklace stood out because most, if not all, of the other valuables seemed to be made out of gold and were far less delicate than the one he had pulled out looked.   
  
On the necklace hung a small, silver crescent moon.   
Tiny gemstone stars dangled on their own chains next to it.   
  
“I’d told you I’d give you the moon and the stars if I could.” Adrien gently reminded her. “And now I can.”   
  
Marinette found herself letting out a small gasp.   
Hands flying up to her mouth to silence herself.   
  
“I know this isn’t new. But it is special. I...had this made for my mom. For her birthday. Her last...birthday. She never got to wear it because a week later….it happened.”   
  
“You had this made for her Kitty.” She tried to reason again. “I can’t...It’s sweet but I can’t…”   
  
“I know. I know. It’s just...I had this made for the person I cared about the most at that time. It makes sense that the person I care for the most right now would keep it. Like I said, you don’t have to wear it. I just want you to have it. Mom...Mom was my moon and my stars when I was young. You...you’re my moon, my stars and my whole world. It just...makes sense…”   
  
Well.   
When he put it like that.   
How could not accept it.   
  
“O-Okay.” She took the piece of silver from him. “Okay. I’ll keep it safe.”   
  
Instead of putting it in her pocket or her purse, she hung the necklace around her neck.   
Earning another fond gaze from her boyfriend.   
  
It was certainly something she rather see on him than the forced smiles and pained frowns.   
  
“You’re wearing it?” He stated obviously.   
  
“I don’t want to lose it. It clearly means a lot to you.”   
  
“It means a lot to me that you’re wearing it too.”   
  
“It’s...weird. I must admit. But I understand Kitty. I’d...do the same if I’d be in your shoes. If...If you would have become a pastry chef, I’d wanted you to have papa’s apron too. It’s like...keeping the memory alive? While tying it to new memories?”   
  
“Yeah. Something like that and...it’s not just something I can donate or throw out. I’d rather have someone I love hang on to it or wear it.”   
  
“It is very pretty. Nothing so formal or over the top as most of the other things in there.”   
  
“I wanted mom to have a casual, fun reminder of how much she means to me. Instead of the high class things she would wear at business parties and stuff.”   
  
“And now I have a casual, fun reminder of how much I mean to you.” She smiled up at him.   
  
“Yeah. Absolutely.”   
  


* * *

  
  
“Are you certain Adrien?” Kagami asked as she held up a few volumes of the Sailor Moon manga.   
  
Marinette assumed they came from his childhood bedroom.   
  
Adrien nodded at the fencer, whom gave him a bright smile and a tiny squeal.   
Clearly happy knowing she was allowed to keep the graphic novels.   
  
“Thanks to everyone, we’re pretty much almost done clearing things out.” Nathalie remarked as she walked up to Marinette.   
  
“Good. I’m glad. I think it’ll be a big help for him not having to worry about this place anymore.”   
  
“Well. We still need repairs to be done if we want to sell the house. Convert the former evil lair into something else. We can’t exactly sell it like it is right now.”   
  
Marinette groaned, knowing very well how right Nathalie was.   
  
“Maybe we should close off the lair. The biggest part anyway. Maybe make a small wine cellar out of the less obviously evil supervillain lair parts?”   
  
“That sounds like a good idea.” The woman quickly typed something down on her phone. “I’ll look into the details later. Don’t want to stress out Adrien more than he already is.”   
  
“So you’ve noticed it too?”   
  
“I think it goes deeper than just being work related stress. But you know how he is. Doesn’t want to make any of us worried for him.”   
  
She nodded. “Any rooms still left to clear out?”   
  
“Alya and Chloé should be going through the attic right now. Aside from that, just the den. Then we should be done for the most part. I have some people coming over tomorrow to take away any pieces of art still left and some closets, bookcases and the like. Stuff that wasn’t hauled away earlier.”   
  
“We still have an hour or so of daylight left. That should be enough right?”   
  
“I think so. How about you take the den and I’ll check up on the attic. Just to make sure mademoiselle Bourgeois isn’t complaining more about the dust than she is actually clearing things out.”   
  
“Alya is with her so I’m sure it’ll go fine.” Marinette assured her.    
  
“I’ll go check either way. Just to be sure.”   
  
Nathalie walked off and up to the second floor before she eventually got out of sight.   
  
The baker’s daughter turned back to where Adrien was standing, happily chatting with Kagami, Nino and Luka in main hallway.   
  
A few hours ago, that same hallway had been filled with large pieces of furniture and boxes.   
Now there were only a few boxes left.   
Only one of them marked with Chloé’s name.   
  
In the others were various items their friends wanted to bring home.   
  
Luka, Adrien and Nino had divided the vintage record collection of Emilie Agreste.   
  
The books and games Marinette had convinced her boyfriend to keep where somewhere in their box too alongside the old journal.   
  
Kagami had taken a delicate looking dragonfly brooch and what remained of Adrien’s manga and anime collection.   
  
As far as she knew, Alya hadn’t taken much just yet.   
  
The mayor’s daughter assured the group she would know what to do with all of the old clothing belonging to Adrien’s parents.   
The blonde man hadn’t protested as she packed up his father’s clothes as well.   
  
So far for burning them.   
Not that she could complain too much.   
As long as it was gone, that was what mattered.   
  
“Adrien.”   
  
He turned towards her, seemingly looking a lot more at ease than he had been at the start of the day.   
“There’s only the den left according to Nathalie.”   
  
He gave her a knowing nod and turned his head towards a double door on the other side of the hallway.   
The only room they hadn’t been into.   
  
“We got it dude.” Nino assured him, walking up to the doors only to find the room closed.   
  
Then handle rattled loudly as the DJ tried opening it once again.   
  
“Seems like that room is off limits.” Luka noticed.   
  
“Obviously.” The fencer added. “I’m sure they should be a key somewhere around here.”   
  
“You guys find any while looking through everything?” Marinette asked them. “I haven’t when we were clearing out the upper floor.”   
  
“Nothing in the kitchen either Marinette. I have not been in the office space. That should be a obvious place to keep keys.”   
  
“Somewhere in a drawer most likely.” The guitarist added. “How about we take a little break and get to searching after huh? I could use a smoke to be honest.”   
  
Marinette opened her mouth, wanting to tell the man he could go outside to smoke if he wanted to and they could start searching right away, when a loud bang interrupted her.   
  
“Dude!” Nino almost screamed. “What are you doing man!”   
  
She turned, just in time to see Adrien taking a short sprint, pushing his shoulder and his weight against the door in a attempt to bust it open.   
  
“Adrien!” She gasped, rushing towards him.   
  
“Looking for a key might take too long.” The baker’s daughter heard him mutter under his breath.   
  
Her partner took a few more steps backwards, ready to make another attempt at ramming the doorway.   
  
“So does bringing you to the hospital because you messed up your shoulder.” Marinette argued back.   
  
“Those doors are solid Adrien. Don’t tell me it doesn’t hurt when you try to Hulk through them?!”   
  
Adrien frowned, looking at his best friend with a hint of guilt. “I’m...fine.”  
  
“Kitty. I’m sure the keys can’t be too far. We can go look for them.”   
  
“Father locked this room up the moment mom...mom left us. If there’s a key, I wouldn’t know where it's hidden. I haven’t been able to find it in the years it’s been closed off and I’ve tried opening it. Believe me.”   
  
“Well we can’t go breaking our shoulders trying to get in either.”   
  
“Think we can get a chainsaw somewhere to take the doors down?” The oldest of the group suggested.   
  
“We don’t have any electricity.” Kagami reminded him. “A chainsaw would be useless. An axe perhaps?”   
  
“Where would we even get one! I say we at least try to find that key man and--”   
  
Nino’s words were cut off by a loud click.   
  
Turning back to the doors, Marinette noticed they were no longer locked and even slightly ajar.   
  
“It’s eh...open.” Luka stated, nodding towards the room.   
  
“Yeah. Seems like it.” The blonde muttered.    
  
“Is it because of spirits? Perhaps your late mother opened the door for us?” Kagami speculated.   
  
“Nah man. Don’t tell this place is haunted Adrien.”   
  
“It’s not.” He assured them.   
  
Marinette was sure it wasn’t a ghost at all.   
If the frantic movements in her purse were anything to go by.   
Unless Kwami involvement counted as help from the great beyond.   
  
She gently elbowed him as their friends kept speculating how the door just suddenly opened.   
The small prod was enough to get his attention thankfully.   
  
She nodded towards her purse and mouthed the word “Kwami” to him.   
  
“Figured as much.” He whispered back. “Plagg if I have to guess.”   
  
“Guess we owe him some cheese and Tikki something sweet.”   
  
“Guess we do.”   
  
“Hey guys? Shall we go in?”   
  
“Mari! Ghosts dudette!”   
  
“Nino come on!” Adrien sighed. “I probably just loosened the lock or something and it opened on its own.”   
  
She nodded in agreement.    
  
“Sounds legit.” Luka shrugged, being the first to open the doors further and walk more into the room.   
  
“Hopefully that is the reason.” Kagami took Marinette’s hand and pulled her into the room.   
  
She looked behind her, motioning for the other two to follow them.   
  
The den was...different from the rest of the house.   
  
While most of it had been coated in a sterile white and a cold black in more places than needed, the den had primarily deep reds and soft browns as their main color. The exception being the tiled floor beneath them.   
  
What few plants there used to be were nothing but dried and crumbled sticks in their soil.   
Curtains preventing most of the sunlight from coming in.   
  
A couple of bookcases lined up against the wall, their contents laying undisturbed under a thick blanket of dust.   
  
Kagami let go of her hand as she began opening drawers and emptying them out just as Luka was doing.   
  
“Doesn’t look like anyone has been here for a long time. Longer than any other part of the house.”   
  
“Nobody came in here after our family fell apart.” Adrien explained. "No stories to tell. No games to play. All locked up and forgotten."   
  
Marinette only watched as he made his way to one of the bookcases and picked up a small picture frame.   
His hand went over the glass in an attempt to wipe away the dust on it.   
  
From where she was standing, she could see it was a family photo.   
One taken at a better time in his life as the small toddler in the picture was smiling brightly.   
His parents looking just as happy as the little boy seemed to be.   
  
“Not much in here boss.”   
  
“Don’t call me that.” The blonde scolded.   
  
Although Marinette noticed that it didn’t sound playful or scolding as he probably intended it to be.   
No.   
It sounded almost...emotionless.   
  
“Maybe...it’s really just memories in here?” She suggested.   
  
All she got in response was a soft hum.   
  
“Many of these books are first edition. Not my cup of tea personally but eh...maybe you can auction them off?”   
  
“I don’t care Nino. Do with them what you want.”   
  
The baker’s daughter sighed softly.   
  
Most of the day went pretty well.   
But now his mood had gone downhill so fast it was almost crazy.   
  
Not that she should be too surprised.   
He did mention this would be the hardest room for him to go through.   
  
She bit on her lower lip and walked up next to him.   
His gaze still fixated on the dusty picture frame.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
“Hey.”   
  
“You holding up?”   
  
“Barely.” He admitted. “There’s a lot of...baggage in here. For me at least.”   
  
“Yeah. I get it Kitty. Do you...want to step out for some air?”   
  
He put the frame back down. “For a couple of minutes maybe.”   
  
She nodded, gently patting his arm as a sign of comfort.   
  
“Guys. Can you handle this room on your own?”   
  
“As long as the ghosts don’t pop out.” Nino muttered, earning an sigh and a head shake from the Olympic fencer.   
  
“We’ll be back in a few minutes.” Adrien assured them before he took hold of her hand and dragged her out of the mansion.   
  
She hadn’t even realized how stuffy the place actually was until she took a deep breath of air and noticed how different it felt from the inside of the building.   
  
Her partner immediately plopped down on the stone steps, burying his head in his hands.   
  
Just like that morning, she sat down next to him.   
Not saying a word.   
  
What could she even say?   
  
“I’m glad.” He eventually muttered.   
  
“Hmmm?”   
  
“I’m glad you called our friends. I don’t think, in hindsight, I could have handled this shit for more than a day.”   
  
“You can thank everyone at dinner tonight and I’m sure they’re happy with their loot.”   
  
He chuckled. “Trash you mean.”   
  
“They do say, one man’s trash is another man’s treasure.”   
  
The blonde chuckled again. “They do say that don’t they.”   
  
“They sure do.”   
  
“Hey ehm...do you...still want to move in tonight?”   
  
“Yeah. Do you still want me to?”   
  
“More than anything.” He answered without hesitation.   
  
“After dinner. Let’s stop at the bakery then. I’ve got a few things I want to bring with me to your place and after that...let’s just call it a day and cuddle up in bed.”   
  
“Sounds delightful actually. I could use a good cuddle.”   
  
“I know Chaton.”   
  
“Good sleep too.”   
  
“Figured as much.”   
  
“Maybe a kiss?”   
  
“That. I can also give you.” She reached over to him to press a firm kiss against his cheek.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Are you sure that’s everything?” The blonde asked for the tenth time since they had left for his apartment.   
  
“Again. Yes. I’m pretty sure that everything. For now. Not everyone needs a big bag of supplies when moving out Chaton.”   
  
“But...it’s just your clothes? You really don’t need more?”   
  
“I don’t.” She once again assured him. “Most of my crap is at your place anyway since I spend the night there at least twice a week.”   
  
“I know that and I am still surprised you think that’s enough.”   
  
“If I’m missing something I’ll just...bring it back from my old room during work. No worries. I’m provided for Adrien.”   
  
“Okay. Okay. If you’re sure.”   
  
He opened the door to the apartment, dumped the small cardboard box he carried with him on the kitchen counter and took her bag from her after that.   
  
“This...still feels a little weird.” Marinette admitted. “But a good kind of weird.”   
  
“It’s just something to get used to I guess? It won’t be that much different from when you sleep over normally. Probably.”   
  
“I think so too.”   
  
“You know. Last time you were here, I didn’t get to give you the surprise I wanted to give you.”   
  
“Is it something lacy so I’ll keep my hands off your shirts to sleep in? Because I can tell you right now that’s not going to stop me.”   
  
He laughed. “No. That’s not it at all Princess. Come. It’s this way. Although I’d have to warn you. It’s pretty lame.”   
  
“Compared to…?”   
  
“Everything I guess.”  
  
“Okay now I’m getting curious.”   
  
“Curiosity killed the cat.” He teased her as he walked back out of the apartment.   
  
She followed suit, slightly smiling at his response.    
  
“I’m not a cat now am I.”   
  
She half expected them both to go down again.   
Instead, Adrien led her to the right.   
Up the stairway to the roof.   
  
She had only used it once or twice.   
After they had decided to crash at his place after their patrol and she couldn’t even imagine what she would be finding up there related to any kind of surprise.   
  
The last time she had set foot up there, the place was empty.   
Free of any obstacle.   
  
When her boyfriend opened the door, she found the rooftop in much of the same state.   
  
“Here it is.”   
  
“Where...am I supposed to be looking?”   
  
“Everywhere My Lady. The rooftop is your surprise.”   
  
“O..Oh?”   
  
She watched a frown appear on his face. “Yeah. I told you it was lame.”   
  
“Maybe it wouldn’t be if I wasn’t so confused. Why...why is the rooftop my surprise Chaton?”   
  
“Well…” He sighed deeply. “I know you love your little balcony garden and our balconies are too narrow anything like that.”   
  
The raven haired woman nodded in agreement.   
  
“And the penthouse, officially comes with ownership of the rooftop. Which I’m giving to you. Maybe...if you want...we could turn it into a rooftop garden? Something like the Hermés has?”   
  
For a moment, Marinette was not sure what she should say.   
A few times she let her mouth fall open to speak, only to close it again.   
She had no doubt she was doing a fine impression of a fish gasping for air on dry land.   
  
“I don’t know.” Adrien continued. “I won’t blame you for not wanting it. I mean...I just got the idea out on a whim after watching Beauty and the Beast in the middle of the night and it sounded better in my head to be honest. Figured it would be something to make you feel more at home.”   
  
“Y-You’re giving me...a garden?”   
  
“Pretty much.”   
  
“That’s...that’s amazing. That’s…” The woman took a shuddered breath. “You’re amazing. Whatever did I do to deserve you Chaton.”   
  
His hands made their way to her hips. “You know what Bugaboo. I keep asking myself that same question about you every morning I wake up.”


	8. Nightmares and Lucky Charms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds himself coming to terms with the fate of Gabriel's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys another long one.  
> Quarantine and a little more time to spend will do that.  
> Even if it seems I only update once a month or something.  
> Enjoy!

* * *

“And that…” Adrien let out a deep and tired sigh. “...concludes our meeting. Are there any questions or concerns?”   
  
Emerald eyes scanned the room.   
Most of the people in it merely shook their heads or remained quiet.   
A few others wore a sour look on their faces.   
  
He couldn’t blame them of course.   
  
If anything, he could heavily relate to the small group of managers.   
  
He’d had to cancel a stay-at-home dinner date with Marinette for this meeting.   
A meeting he would have ignored and postponed if he could, if he did not learn about one concerning fact that very morning.   
  
“Alright, I’ll gather your suggestions and talk things over with Nathalie.” He nodded towards the woman on his left whom nodded back. “Thank you all for staying this late and for coming to this meeting. I’ll keep you all posted regarding new developments.”   
  
He let himself plop down onto the seat behind him, letting out another tired sigh as people stood up and moved out of the room without many last words exchanged between each other.   
  
Eventually, it was just him and Nathalie remaining.   
  
“There eh…” Adrien swallowed hard. “Were some good suggestions tonight. Good ideas.”   
  
He shared a look with the woman, hoping to see a nod or another sign of agreement.   
Perhaps he was just looking for a glimmer, a sign, that he was doing the right thing.   
  
Instead, all he was met with was a uncomfortable frown on her face.   
  
“Ideas which will help in due time. You know that Adrien.”   
  
The blonde let out a groan. “I know. That’s...one thing we don’t have. Time.”   
  
“Unless the sales numbers at the end of the season miraculously gives us a decent profit. Then yes. But as things are looking now…”   
  
“I know.” He groaned again. “I’ve seen the stats. That’s why I called for this meeting. I just...thought we had more time. We were supposed to have more time.”   
  
Nathalie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We need to make a decision Adrien. About the company. Before we dip into the red.”   
  
He briefly glanced up at a clock hanging on conference room wall.   
Its hands letting him know it was a little passed midnight.   
  
Way later than he intended the meeting to go on.  
  
Later than he had ever stayed in the building.   
  
“We can...move up the advertising thing I arranged with Kagami. Maybe the PR will help boost sales?”   
  
The woman gave a approving nod.    
  
“I could ask Alya to interview us? Publish an article to let people know we’re aiming for change and more affordable fashion.”   
  
“Perhaps a television interview will help with that too.”   
  
“Other than advertisement, I...I don’t know what directly would be able to help turn things right again. I’m afraid we’ll have to declare bankruptcy next year at this rate.”   
  
“I would scold you for withholding that information from everyone tonight, but...I think they already know. They’ve known for a while.”   
  
“I think everyone knows at this point. Or suspects it anyway. Haven’t...some of our staff quit recently?”   
  
“Yes. More than normally.”   
  
Again, he let out a tired sigh, letting his head fall into his hands. “I...don’t know what to do Nath. I really don’t.”   
  
The comforting hand returned to his shoulder, giving short pats against his shirt.   
  
“What is your main goal for the company right now?” She simply asked.   
  
“To...keep things afloat. To make sure everyone working here can keep working here.”   
  
“What are our obstacles?”   
  
“Decrease in reputation and sales. We need to boost one and the other will go up too. Hopefully.” He let his hands run over his face in an attempt to keep himself awake. “And time. We don’t have enough of that either.”   
  
“Right so...how do we get more time, more sales and a better reputation?”   
  
“We...either fire people to reduce company costs. Or...or do everything we can before going bankrupt.” He summed up. “Or...we’d file for bankruptcy before we even touch the red numbers.”  
  
“Or sell the company.” Nathalie offered. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it and you’d have a lot less weight on your shoulders to carry.”   
  
Adrien let out a chuckle, rolling his eyes. “As if anyone would buy Gabriel’s. Not with the stigma the brand name has thanks to father’s actions.”   
  
“Then...perhaps we should continue finding out ways to make a direct impact on our sales. Maybe a smaller advertisement campaign instead of bigger ones. Posters instead of full on tv commercials.”   
  
All he could do was nod at her suggestions.   
  
“It’s all we can do to keep things afloat Nathalie.” He admitted in defeat. “At this point, I don’t even think the name change would make an impact.”   
  
“Let’s still schedule the change for the start of next year. Start hinting towards it in interviews Adrien. Get some gossip going. The generated hype might bring us in a lift of some sort.”   
  
“Yeah...yeah we can do that. I just...my head feels like a mess. Everything is so unfocused. I don’t know what to do anymore.”   
  
“Get some sleep. It’s late and you’re clearly exhausted.”   
  
“Right. Sleep. I can do that.”   
  
“Besides, I’m sure Marinette is waiting for you at home.”   
  
His body jolted up a bit at the mention of his girlfriend.   
He did have someone waiting for him back home now didn’t he?   
At least that was one comforting thought.   
  
Adrien quickly opened up the messenger app on his phone to see if his Lady had responded to his last message.   
Sure enough, she had.   
  
With a frowny emoji.   
  
Followed by a short text.   
_  
“I understand Kitty. We’ll have more chances at a date. Good luck with the meeting and I’ll save you a plate of food.”   
_   
His partner had ended the text with a kissing emoji.   
  
At least she wasn’t angry at the sudden change of plans.   
  
“I can give you a lift home if you want Nath.” He suddenly offered.  
  
The woman shot him the faintest of smiles.   
  
“I got here by car this morning. I’ll be fine Adrien, but thank you.” She stood up, ready to leave the room. “We’ll formulate a solid plan tomorrow when we’re both well rested.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“I don’t want to see you here before noon either. Take the morning off. You need it.”   
  
“I eh…” He let out a awkward chuckle. “Can’t promise that. I’ve got an appointment scheduled with a potential client in the morning and I need to check up on our new perfume line and…”   
  
The blonde stopped the moment he noticed her rare smile had morphed into another frown.   
  
“I just need to keep busy otherwise I’ll go crazy dealing with all this crap twenty four seven.”   
  
He had meant is as a joke, yet she wasn’t laughing or nodding in response.   
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Adrien.”   
  
With that, she left the room, not bothering to lock the door behind her.   
  
The blonde ran a hand through his hair, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.   
  
He needed to get up, get home and cuddle up against Marinette for some well deserved sleep.   
  
Even though his brain told him to move, it took him a good ten minutes before his body complied and Adrien found himself in his car heading to the apartment.   
  


* * *

  
  
When he opened the front door, the first thing he was greeted with was a comfortable silence and a dim light shining from a single lit lamp in the living room.   
  
A small smile curled up on his lips as he was certain that Marinette left it on so he wouldn’t be coming home in complete darkness.   
  
As he removed his coat, his shoes and put away his bag, the second thing he noticed that his girlfriend wasn’t waiting for him.   
  
He threw a quick glance at the bedroom door.   
  
Slightly ajar, but no light pouring out from the narrow crack.   
  
She most likely wasn’t awake anymore either.   
  
Not that he was surprised about that.   
  
He had told her not to wait up since he wasn’t sure how long the meeting would go for.   
That it lasted until after midnight wasn’t something he even considered would be the case, so of course she would get her rest while she could.   
Knowing she had to wake up before the crack of dawn every day.   
  
Now even more so since she lived a little farther from the bakery.   
  
Adrien just needed to sneak around and be quiet.   
The last thing he wanted to do was wake her up and disturb her.   
  
He’d make it up to her tomorrow for being home this late.   
Maybe he could get out early and prepare dinner?   
  
Or order takeout since he wasn’t sure she would enjoy what he would cook.   
  
Yes.   
  
Takeout sounded better.   
  
He carefully took a step forward.   
Almost tiptoeing through the living room and straight into the bedroom.   
Everything went perfectly until he was near her side of the bed.   
  
A soft click reached his ears and a small light illuminated part of the room, accompanied by a tired grunting sound.   
  
Almost on instinct, he reached out for Marinette’s shoulder. Letting his thumb run smooth circles against the fabric of one of his good shirts she was sleeping in.   
  
“Relax Princess. It’s just me.”   
  
Adrien felt her body relax under his touch.   
Her head falling deeping into her pillow.   
  
The blonde leaned over to gently kiss her cheek.   
  
“Sorry I woke you.” He muttered.   
  
“You didn’t.” She assured him, voice soft and soothing. “I wasn’t fully asleep anyway.”   
  
“Nothing bad I hope?”   
  
“No. Just not used to being here on a Monday yet. Feels a little strange.” The baker’s daughter gave him a warm smile. “Did you just get home?”   
  
“Yeah. The meeting ran...incredibly late.”   
  
He watched as her blue eyes turned towards their alarm clock. “That’s an understatement.”   
  
“We had a lot to discuss.” Adrien simply answered. “I’m...I’m going to take a shower.”   
  
Adrien turned away, only to be stopped by a finger being hooked around one of his own.   
  
He could have easily shrugged it off.   
Ignored it and walk into the bathroom in hopes of not wanting to go into details about the meeting or anything else.   
  
He just wanted some rest.   
  
A few hours of sleep.   
  
Yet, he still turned around to be met with a sleepy gaze and bluebell eyes.   
  
“Shower in the morning.” He wasn’t sure if it was a suggestion or a plead. “Come to bed Chaton. You’re tired.”   
  
“I’m impressed you can even tell.”   
  
“I don’t need to see your face to know you are. I can hear it in your voice.” She gave a short tug on his finger.   
  
He didn’t reply because there was really no need to.  
  
She was right.   
  
Adrien leaned over her again, giving her another kiss on her cheek before stepping away from the bed.   
  
“Have you eaten yet?” Came the sudden question.   
  
“No. But it’s okay. I’m not really hungry anyway.”   
  
“I saved you some dinner. It’s in the fridge if you wake up hungry in the middle of the night.”   
  
“Thanks Bug. That’s very sweet, but I’ll just have a large breakfast to compensate.” He quickly changed out of his clothes and put on a t-shirt to sleep in. “I do feel bad for missing dinner. How about we go all out tomorrow and order something or find a nice restaurant. I’ll make sure to be home early.”  
  
“I’d like that.”   
  
He walked over to his side of the bed, the mattress dipping slightly under his weight as tried to make himself comfortable, opting to lay on his side.   
  
It wasn’t even two seconds after his head hit the pillow when he felt Marinette move beside him.   
Cuddling up against his chest, one arm draped over his waist, the other gently moving a lock of hair out of his face.   
  
“You comfortable?” Adrien found himself asking.   
  
“Yeah. Are you?”   
  
“You’re here so...yeah. Very comfortable.” He felt how she pressed her soft lips against his neck for a brief moment.   
  
“Good.” Another kiss. “Do you...want to talk about it?”   
  
“About what?”   
  
“Whatever is bothering you.”   
  
“Am I that much of an open book?” He asked in response.   
  
“No. I just know my kitty extremely well. Especially if something is troubling him. But if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine too. I’m not going to pressure you. It’s just...I’m here if you need a ear to listen to your troubles.”   
  
The blonde didn’t initially wanted to put all his woes on her plate.   
That wouldn’t be fair towards her.   
  
His brain however had other ideas before rational thinking was even able to stop words from spewing out of his mouth.   
  
“It’s just...the meeting.”   
  
“Didn’t it go well?”   
  
“Yes and no.” He groaned, letting his head rest on top of her own. “Gabriel’s isn’t doing great. Despite our hard work, it’s losing profit real fast and there are not a lot of options left. If the first week sales numbers of our new lines are anything to go by, it won’t be enough to keep a large company like ours going for much longer.”   
  
“I see. At least you tried Adrien. You gave all of yourself to help the people working there.” His girlfriend pointed out. “No matter what happens to the company, you should be proud that you kept it going for so long. It should have gone under six months ago.”   


“Don’t remind me.”   
  
“So...what now?”   
  
“I...honestly don’t know. I’ll be talking things over with Nathalie tomorrow. Worst case scenario, we either file for bankruptcy or are going to be declared bankrupt. Both of which are very likely scenarios mind you.”   
  
“Okay so...let’s say the worst case scenario happens. Then what?”   
  
He shrugged. “I’ve failed as CEO and am out of a job. More importantly, so would everybody else.”   
  
“On the bright side. You would have time to spare?”   
  
“I would.”   
  
“You could...you know.”   
  
Adrien nodded, knowing very well what she was hinting at seeing as they had this conversation many times over at this point.   
Every time he had declined going back to school and living out his dream of becoming a pastry chef.   
The people at Gabriel’s needed him and he didn’t want to screw them over the same way his father had done.   
  
But now…   
  
Now that the company was possibly going to stop existing.   
  
Nothing would be holding him back.   
  
“I...could.”    
  
“You know I wouldn’t mind it if you did.”   
  
“I know you wouldn’t. We’d...be able to run the bakery just like your parents did or you could go back to school too after I’m done and--”   
  
Words were cut off by her lips crashing onto his own.   
  
“I’m happy where I am right now Chaton.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
Marinette nodded, letting her hand run through his hair. “Very sure and very happy. How about you? Are you happy?”   
  
“With you? Absolutely!”   
  
“And...with work?”   
  
“Could be better.” He admitted. “I had just hoped we would be a steady and growing business again. That all the stress and late nights would be temporary but...it just keeps on going.”   
  
“What did Nathalie say about all this?”   
  
“She doesn’t really care what happens to the company. I think she only accepted owning half of it because I offered it to her. Or maybe because she wanted to help? I don’t know.”   
  
“I...I wish I could give you solid advice on what to do Adrien. But..I’m afraid anything I say will be born from selfishness.”   
  
He snorted lightly. “I didn’t realize you wanted me to join the bakery that bad Bug.”   
  
“That’s not it silly.” Marinette sighed softly. Her breath tickling his skin. “I just want you to be happy and well rested. I want to see you smile more. Like before.”   
  
“I want that too.” He admitted softly. “But I also don’t want to let anyone down. So...I’ll...I’ll guess I’ll be sticking with the company for a while longer. Until it either gets back up enough again or falls down completely.”   
  
“If that’s what you want.”   
  
“It’s what I need to do Mari.” He muttered. “We both know what we want to do and what we have to do can’t always go together.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“It probably won’t be for much longer.” Adrien assured her. “The way things are going now, we might not make it through another year.”   
  
His chest tightened as the words left him.   
Right now, it wasn’t something he was looking forward too.   
But it was the grim reality he couldn’t really ignore.   
  
“If that happens, you should take a nice vacation. You’ve worked hard Kitty. You deserve it.”   
  
He let out a confirming hum.   
  
“Maybe...we could even start planning...other things.” Marinette continued.   
  
“Other things?”   
  
“Slowly starting that family we both want. Maybe?”   
  
“Don’t you think we’re moving a little too fast in that direction?” Adrien chuckled.   
  
The tight feeling in his chest made place for something else.   
A feeling of genuine excitement he hadn’t felt since he had visited a theme park for the very first time.   
  
“I don’t know? Are we? I mean...it never hurts to talk about it and plan it out right? It doesn’t mean we’re going to start anything before we’re ready to be parents.”   
  
“No. No of course it doesn’t Bug. We’ve got all the time in the world to figure that out.”   
  
Seemingly satisfied with his answer, he felt her snuggle closer against him.   
The sound of her steady breathing slowly pulling him into slumber.   
  


* * *

  
  
There was a garden.   
Green grass, sunlight, flowers and the radiant vision of Emilie Agreste before him.   
  
His mother whom wasn’t even aware he was there as she seemed more focused reading a story to a miniature version of himself.   
  
Mini-Adrien wore a smile so bright, it was hard to even recognize himself in the child.   
  
Emilie’s lips moved as it looked like she was speaking the child, yet he couldn’t hear what she was saying.   
The younger version of himself however seemed to laugh regardless.   
  
Adrien took a step forward.   
Arm reaching out towards her as a aching want to embrace his mother overcame him.   
The moment he came close to her, he could almost feel that motherly warmth she had shared with him many years ago.   
  
A warmth he missed dearly but hadn’t forgotten just yet.   
  
“Mom.” The blonde gasped, his fingertips gently brushing against her golden locks.   
  
Her head turned.   
  
Piercing green eyes staring right at him.   
  
Her smile...different than before.   
  
Less radiant.   
  
More forced.   
  
Her eyebrows furrowed as the color around him slowly started to fade away.   
  
Emilie’s lips moved once again.   
Only this time her eyes were directed towards him, talking to him directly and not his younger self.   
  
Her voice still didn’t have any sound, yet he could read parts of what she wanted to say from her lips.   
Her image flickering in and out of existence with every word like a flashlight slowly losing power.   
With each flicker, most of her visage seemed to get more blurry to the point he wasn’t even sure who he was looking at anymore.   
  
Yet he could still read her lips somewhat.   
  
“Am. Proud. Proud. Adrien.” The man muttered alongside her silent words.   
  
She shot him one final smile before he felt himself being pulled away from her in a violent manner.   
  
It took his brain a moment to register that nothing physical had janked him away from her.   
Rather it seemed to have been an invisible force which had taken hold of almost every inch of him as he flew father and farther away from his mother’s image.   
  
Eventually he stopped moving and found himself having been thrown onto a black surface with a lot of force.   
  
Adrien looked up, frantically searching for the woman.   
  
Yet all he could see was the darkness of the void currently surrounding him.   
  
No walls.   
  
No floors.   
  
No end.   
  
No beginning.   
  
It was just him and the added pressure on his limbs from whatever had forced him into this darkness.   
  
Every now and then, he could have sworn he was seeing short glimpses of eyes, sharp teeth and mangled claws from within the void, making his heart race anxiously as fear overtook him.   
  
Move.   
  
He needed to move.   
  
Find a way out of the darkness before those teeth and claws would come for him.   
  
Adrien found that whatever was still taking hold of him, let him stand up relatively easily.   
Despite that, he still couldn’t see a way out.   
Still couldn’t determine if he was in a small room or a wide, open space.   
  
The longer he stood in the darkness, the more he felt his breathing becoming heavy and the more he noticed fear overtaking him.   
  
“Chaton.” A disembodied voice suddenly called for his attention.   
  
Adrien’s eyes grew wide at the familiar nickname.   
  
“Marinette?”   
  
“Chaton.” The voice called out again.   
  
“Marinette!”   
  
He pulled against the invisible restraints and into the direction where he hoped the voice was coming from.   
Wanting, needing, to get to the beacon of hope calling out to him.   
The restraints however started to pull harder on his limbs, keeping him in place as much as they could despite his struggles.   
  
Adrien wasn’t sure how long he was trying to pull himself free, he only knew a cold touch against his cheek what was halted his attempts.   
  
He jerked his head in the direction where he was touched and was met with bluebell eyes and a warm smile.   
  
His heart and breathing started to slow down a little at the welcome sight of his girlfriend’s face.   
  
“Marinette.”   
  
HIs Lady didn’t reply, only took a step forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders.   
  
The pressure of his unseen restraints began to lessen slightly, allowing him to return the hug in earnest.   
  
“Marinette.” He repeated against her shoulder.   
  
“Chaton. My sweet Chaton.”    
  
He felt how her hold on him started to lessen.   
In response, Adrien just hugged her tighter, fearing she would just disappear if he let go.   
  
It wouldn’t have been the first time she would fall out of his arms or vanish in a puff of black smoke or cursed butterflies.   
  
“Don’t go.” He pleaded softly. “Don’t go. Please.”   
  
“Too late.” Another voice echoed from somewhere in the dark void.   
  
The glimpses of the eyes and the claws began to morph into brief visions of disfigured figures.   
  
The voice continued. “You’ve failed her. Just like you’ve failed everyone else.”   
  
Adrien closed his eyes, knowing it wasn’t true.   
He was still holding onto her.   
Wasn’t he?   
  
Wasn’t...he?   
  
“How disappointing son. So very disappointing. Of course I expected nothing but that from you.”   
  
The voice hadn’t even finished their words when Marinette suddenly felt very limp and heavy in his arms.   
He wasn’t able to stop her from falling backward, his eyes snapping open the moment he completely lost his grip on her.   
  
The darkness surrounding him wasted no time pulling his beloved down into it.   
His Lady, whom, seemed to not resist at all as far as he could see.   
  
“No! NO!”   
  
“I told you you’ve failed her.” The voice reminded him. “There’s no use trying to safe her.”   
  
Adrien ignored the voice, struggling once again against his restraints in a desperate attempt to reach her before the void swallowed her whole.   
  
Fear once again returned, tightening his chest in a almost painful way.   
  
“Marinette!” He called out once more.   
  
No reply.   
  
No way to get to her.   
  
He really had failed her.   
  


* * *

  
  
Adrien’s body jolted upright as he suddenly woke in a cold sweat.   
Vivid remains of previous events still lingering in his mind.   
  
The first thing he realized was that he was no longer in the strange void, but instead found himself in a dimly lit room, sitting on a large bed.   
  
His bed.   
  
The second thing he noticed was his heartbeat starting to slow down once he was aware he was somewhere safe and familiar.   
  
Something suddenly brushed against his hand, making jump slightly and hold his breath.   
Preparing himself for the darkness or the voice to return with a vengeance and he wasn’t awake at all.   
  
Instead, he found that it had been Marinette whom had simple stirred in her sleep.   
  
Marinette who he hadn’t lost..   
  
His Lady who seemingly wasn’t disturbed by his dream at all and still sleeping peacefully.   
  
His Princess, who had left on the nightlight on her side of the bed before they had drifted to sleep, allowing the room not the be entirely unfamiliar when he woke up.   
Something, although unplanned and unintended, he was silently immensely grateful for she forgot.   
  
A nightmare.   
  
She was okay so it had to be another nightmare.   
  
Adrien ran his hands over his face and let out the breath he was holding.   
It was just a nightmare.   
  
Parts of his brain advised him to lay back down and go back to sleep.   
His body however dragged him out of bed and towards the living room and kitchen area of the apartment.   
  
Almost feeling like he was in a zombie-like state, his hands moved around the kitchen.   
Snapping on the coffee machine, put in a pad, and grabbing a clean cup from the shelves like he did every morning.   
  
The machine soon started to make soft, soothing, bubbling noises as the water was heating up.   
No matter how soothing it sounded however, it didn’t seem to help the uneasy feeling left by the vivid dream he just had.   
  
It wasn’t the first dream he had where he found himself in the black void.   
  
It wasn’t even the first one where he could only helplessly watched as Marinette either vanished or straight up died in front of his eyes.   
  
Sometimes she just stood there, with her back turned to him.   
Not responding to his cries or anything.   
  
Other times, he was able to transform into Chat Noir, only to find out his powers weren’t working and he wasn’t able to safe her in whatever dangerous situation his dream decided to put her in.   
  
She wasn’t always part of his nightmares, as far he could remember them anyway.    
Neither was his mother or the darkness.   
But the times they were both, it would always leave him with a uneasy feeling for a long time and more tired as when he fell asleep.   
  
As far as he knew, the nightmares hadn’t appeared when Marinette was sleeping next to him.   
So he hoped that would continue the moment she agreed to move in with him.   
  
Adrien hadn’t figured that his theory would be disproven as early as three nights in.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
Startled by the sudden voice, he turned towards the direction it came from to be met with Marinette’s tired gaze.   
  
Had he woken her up in the end?   
He hoped not.   
She did seem ready for the day, no longer wearing the shirt she slept in.   
  
“H-Hey. Goodmorning. You’re up early.” He forced a smile in her direction.   
  
“I have to be up this early?” She replied with a soft laugh. “I’ll be late for work if I don’t. You know that.”   
  
“O-Oh. I...didn’t realize that it was time for you to get up already.”   
  
“You didn’t hear my alarm go off?”   
  
He shook his head. “I eh...woke up wanting some coffee. Guess I didn’t notice the alarm.”   
  
A brief moment of silence fell between them until she spoke up again.   
  
“Hey. You okay Adrien? Because you don’t sound okay.”   
  
A pang of guilt ran through him as he noticed the worried gaze she gave him.   
  
“Yeah. I’m fine. Just...tired I guess.” He half lied. “You up for a cup? I-I think the machine should be done.”   
  
The man didn’t even wait for her reply as he reached up to the cupboard shelves again to grab another mug.   
  
“Sounds good. What do you want for breakfast?”   
  
“Oh eh...I’m fine. I’m not really hungry.”    
  
He really wasn’t.   
The blonde still felt shaken up and incredibly uneasy up to the point where food was the last thing on his mind.   
Although he was grateful that, for now, his girlfriend wasn’t pressuring him into telling her why he really was up before she was.   
  
“Adrien. You skipped dinner last night. You have to eat something.”   
  
He pressed his lips together tightly. “I already ate.” He lied again.   
  
“You’re a bad liar Agreste.” She playfully bumped her hip against his own.   
  
“Okay. So. Maybe I meant to say that I feel super stressed about today and don’t feel up to eating anything.”   
  
“Understandable.” Marinette nodded. “But you have to eat at least a little something. I don’t want to you neglect yourself because you’re worried and stressed about work.”   
  
All he did was let out a comforting hum.    
  
“Hey. How about you go take a nice shower and I’ll make some toast and eggs huh? That should be light enough to stomach. Or maybe some toast with jam instead?”   
  
“Toast and jam sound good Bug.” The blonde replied, knowing it was no use getting into an argument he was bound to lose anyway.   
  
Because she was right.   
Of course she was right.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he parked the car in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.   
  
“I’m going to bring some of those experimental tea infused cakes with me tonight.” She announced, opening up her purse to pull out a lipstick. “Luka and maman liked them but I want your opinion on them too before we decide to put them on sale.”   
  
Adrien only nodded as he watched her use the small mirror inbedded in the sun visor on her side to apply a red hue on her lips.   
  
“I was thinking about doing a little vlog for our channel too. We’re getting behind on making videos. So how about we film from home and just do something fun? A competition of some sort or we can just tell a personal story while decorating a cake or something. Those seem pretty popular these days.”   
  
Again he nodded.   
  
“Alya is also having a baby shower soon.” Marinette sighed. “Chloé brought it up last week since it’s apparently something people ask her to help organize pretty often and now Al wants one too. I was hoping to have some help making some treats for the party?”   
  
“Yeah. Of course Bug. Anything you want.”   
  
“Adrien.” She placed her hand on his knee. “If you don’t feel up for any of that, that’s okay too. I understand. Just...be honest with me and don’t push yourself. Okay?”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
He watched as she gave him a small smile and a nod before silence fell between them.   
The man half wondered why she hadn’t gotten out of the car yet and why she had that _‘something’s-on-my-mind-and-I’m-not-telling-Adrien’_ look on her face.   
  
“What else is on your mind Bugaboo?”    
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“You seem like you want to tell me something?”   
  
“No. Yes? I mean. I want to give you something.”   
  
“A kiss?” He guessed, feeling a smile tug on his lips.   
  
Somewhat surprisingly, she nodded. “A special kiss. One for good luck.”   
  
“I’m going to need all the good luck in the universe today my Lady.”   
  
Again Marinette nodded. “I know Kitty.”   
  
Adrien closed his eyes, slightly puckered his lips and leaned forward.   
Ready to feel her soft lips pressed against his own.   
What he felt instead was a fingertip gently urging his head back by pressing on his nose.   
  
“Not one of those Chaton.” The dark haired woman laughed as she undid her seatbelt. “Those are nice. But not special enough.”   
  
“Every kiss from you is special.” He replied back softly.   
  
Delicate fingers started to fumble with the zipper of his coat.   
Pulling it down to about the halfway point before they turned their attention to the small buttons of his shirt.   
Popping open each of them ever so slowly.   
  
“Bug, whatever are you planning?” He felt his smile widden. “Not that I’m complaining.”   
  
“Giving you a kiss for good luck. I just told you that. Now shush. I need to do this right.” Marinette answered back with a teasing tone in her voice. “Lucky charm!”   
  
Before he knew it she had pulled away part of his shirt, to plant a firm kiss in the middle of his chest.   
Letting her lips linger a little longer than any normal peck she had given him.   
  
He couldn’t help but laugh at her silly but loving gesture. “My Lady! You...You are amazing.”   
  
She pulled back with a satisfied smirk on her face. “There. One lucky charm on top of your heart.”   
  
Adrien glanced down at his chest for a moment, still feeling her warmth linger on his skin.   
He couldn’t help but admire the lipstick mark she had left there.   
  
“Out of all the lucky charms you’ve cast my Ladybug, this has got to be the best one yet.”   
  
“I hope it’ll help.” Her hands quickly buttoned up his shirt to cover up the red mark.   
  
“Even if it doesn’t, it helped make me feel a bit better. You really are amazing Marinette.”   
  
“It was worth it. I don’t think I’ve heard you laugh like that in a few weeks.”

“It’s been...rough.”   
  
“I know.” She reached up to gently peck his lips. “Oh. Before I forget. My lucky charm won’t work without this.”   
  
He watched how she opened her purse back up.   
Instead of pulling out an object of some sort, she ended up holding Tikki in her palm.   
  
The red Kwami beaming up at him brightly with a big smile and bright blue eyes.   
  
“Ehhh?”   
  
“Adrien. Listen. You know I want nothing more than for you to be happy and getting to live your dream. But, I also know you’ve worked hard for your staff to let them keep their jobs and I know how much it means to you that they do. So...I figured you might need a bigger chance at that miracle you need.”   
  
“That’s me!” The creature exclaimed happily. “Well. That is to say. I can’t really do miracles. But I am the Kwami of good fortune afterall. Consider me an extra lucky charm!”   
  
“Are you sure Tikki?”   
  
Tikki nodded.   
  
“Mari?”   
  
“I’m sure Chaton. Don’t worry. Take her with you today. Maybe she’ll bring you that extra luck you’ll need.”   
  
“Maybe she will. Thank you Princess.” He opened up his coat to allow the creature to hide herself.   
  
The tiny deity wasted no time flying into his inner coat pocket.   
  
“I’ll make sure to keep an eye on Plagg for you.”   
  
“I hope he won’t give you any trouble. Let me know if he does and I’ll pick him up.”   
  
“As long as you leave me alone and provide some cheesy, gooey, delicacy for me, you won’t even notice I’m around.” Plagg declared from within Marinette's purse.   
  
“I actually hoped you’d help me perfect this brie filled pastry I’m trying to make.”   
  
“Oooooh! Brie!” The cat sounded excited. “Count me in Spots!”   
  
“Okay.” She laughed. “I’d better fire up the ovens. See you tonight?”   
  
There was almost a hopeful tone in her voice as she asked him that.   
  
“Yeah. Absolutely. I’ll take care of dinner. Let me know later what you’ll be in the mood for okay?”   
  
“Then I’ll take care of desert. Strawberry shortcake?”   
  
“I do love how you make those.”   
  
Again she leaned forward, only this time she placed a soft kiss against his lips instead of a short peck.   
  
“I’ll see you tonight Chaton. Have a good day at work.”   
  
“You too Mari.”   
  
“Oh eh...you’ve got a little something…” She pointed at her own lips to indicate where on his face the ‘little something’ was.   
  
Adrien blinked a little in confusement.    
He wasn’t supposed to have something on his face.    
Maybe it was just a crumb or a smidge of toothpaste.   
  
When he looked into his rearview mirror however he burst out laughing at the sight of lipstick smudges on his face.   
  
“It looks good on me doesn’t it?”   
  
Marinette let out a giggle of her own. “Yeah. It kind of does. But maybe red isn’t quite your color.”   
  
“I do love red though. But no worries, I’ll wipe it off before I get inside the office. Even if it pains me to part with reminders of your love for me.”   
  
Again she laughed as she opened up the car door. “I’ll see you tonight Kitty. Love you.”   
  
“Love you too Princess.”   


* * *

  
  
“You’re looking better.” Nathalie remarked when she stepped into his office. “Did something good happen?”   
  
“Hmmm? Why do you ask?”   
  
“You have a goofy grin on your face Adrien. So I’m assuming something good happened? Most likely involving Marinette.”   
  
He felt his cheeks flush as he was promptly reminded of the _‘lucky charm’_ she had planted on his chest that morning.   
  
“She eh...lifted my mood.”   
  
“I can see that.” The woman nodded. “Did you get enough sleep at least?”   
  
“Yeah.” He lied. “Enough for now. Although I don’t think I’ll be able to handle two late nighters in a row.”   
  
“Which is why I’m here now. After this appointment of yours, we can make a decision on what to do with the company.”   
  
“I know what we need to do. Keep going until we can’t go any further.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yeah. I’ve given it some thought. I want to keep working towards a solution. But...I also want transparency. We should tell everyone in the company what we’ve decided and that it’s no guarantee that we won’t end up sinking in the end. If you agree with it of course.”   
  
“I do. I hope you do realize people will leave if we let them officially know Gabriel’s is most likely going out of business.”   
  
He nodded. “They will. Most probably will. Maybe that’s not a bad thing either. We can downsize the brand that way. Relocate the people who do want to stay. Might end up keeping us standing in the end and at least everyone was warned.”   
  
She nodded. “It might be the least worst solution to our problem.”   
  
“Should we send out a company email at the end of the day?”   
  
“To the managers first. Let’s tell the rest of the staff after the weekend, to give the managers some time to prepare meetings with their own departments on this subject.”   
  
Adrien nodded. “Okay. Yeah. Glad that’s figured out.”   
  
“What are you planning to do? After the company goes under I mean.”   
  
He didn’t need much time to think of an answer. “Go back to school. Study to become a pastry chef and run the Dupain-Cheng bakery with Marinette. What about you?”   
  
“I...don’t know. Retire maybe.”   
  
“I could give you part of my inheritance if you want.”   
  
Nathalie chuckled. “Adrien…”   
  
“I mean it. It’s not like I can spend it all in my lifetime.”   
  
“I’m provided for.” She assured him. “Your father left some of his wealth to me in his will apparently. Enough for you not to worry about me if I end up without a job.”   
  
“He didn’t have time to scrap you out of it huh?”   
  
“If he ever intended to...no. I don’t think he made the time for that.”

“Okay. That...eases my mind a little. It’s good knowing you’ll be okay after this shit is over with.”   
  
“I’ll be fine.” She assured him once again. “Perhaps I’ll have another shot at that cruise you gifted me last year. I never got to finish it.”   
  
“Bring souvenirs?” He asked in a joking matter.   
  
“Of course I will. Now...tell me about your next appointment.”   
  
“Ah. Yeah. A eh...potential new client who wants to do business with our brand. I guess we should just hear them out and reject them seeing as we aren’t sure we can provide what they want at the moment?”   
  
“No use making deals under false pretenses.” The woman agreed. “If we’re going to be transparent to the rest of the company, might as well do the same to our clients.”   
  
“Exactly.”   
  
“In that case. I’ll stay by your side through the entire conversation.”   
  
Adrien let out a deep breath he didn’t even realise had been stuck inside of him.   
  
“Oh, thank God. Yes. Please. Stay. I’m not even sure what to say to them. Or how to begin to explain this clusterfuck we’ve gotten ourselves in.”   
  
“We don’t. The less details the better. Just simple facts and a gentle rejection.”   
  
“Since when do you do gentle rejections?”   
  
“I don’t.” She stated bluntly. “You do.”   
  
He let out a soft sigh. “I guess so.”

“It’ll be fine Adri--”   
  
Nathalie’s words were cut off when the door to the office swung open in a less than gentle way.   
  
In the doorway stood a familiar woman, bearing the most unsettling grin he had ever seen.   
  
“Lila.” The blonde grumbled. “What are you doing here?”   
  
The last time he had seen her was several weeks ago.   
He had hoped that she had finally gotten the message that she wasn’t welcome or that being unable to find his temporary office had been enough to keep her away.   
  
“We have an appointment of course you silly!” She exclaimed as she flipped part of her hair over her shoulder.    
  
Adrien shared a brief look with Nathalie who seemed just as annoyed at her presence as he was feeling.   
  
“We don’t have an appointment.” He corrected. “Now please leave I’m in the middle of discussing some important matters.”   
  
Lila laughed. “Of course we do! At ten. Remember? Oh, I know I’m a little early but does that really matter?”   
  
His eyes widened at the mention of the exact time his actual appointment should have been.   
  
“You’re not actually are you? You...you didn’t pretend to be a potential client and book an actual appointment with me?”   
  
“Guilty.” Her smile never faltered as she admitted to her lie. “But I kind of had to do it this way. I doubt you wanted to see us if I told the truth.”   
  
He raised a brow.    
  
“Us?” Nathalie questioned before he could.   
  
“My auntie and I. She’s grabbing a coffee right now but she should be here in just a moment.”   
  
The woman proceeded to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.   
  
“Lila.” He took a deep breath. “You’re wasting your time and my time. Get out. I am not in the mood to deal with you.”   
  
“But we have an appointment.” The woman pouted.   
  
“Not anymore.” He felt his patience quickly starting to fade. “Please get out before I call security.”   
  
“Are you really in a position to throw us out Adrien?”   
  
He furrowed his brows, having no clue what she was talking about.   
Adrien was about to pressure her once again to leave, his hand already reaching out to the phone in his desk to call up security.   
  
He would have actually done it, if another woman didn’t walk into the office with a steaming paper cup in one hand and a small stack of files in the other.   
  
Her dark, greying, curls framed her long face.   
Dark green eyes greeted him with a confident and piercing glare.   
Together with the grey suit she was wearing, she had a very business-like air to her.   
  
“Auntie!” Lila quickly exclaimed. “I was just telling Adrien you would be here soon.”   
  
“I’m guessing you’re our actual appointment.” Nathalie pointed out.   
  
“I am.” The woman nodded, putting down her cup on his desk before extending her hand to Nathalie. “Celestine Aversa. Thank you for making time for us.”   
  
“A-Aversa? As in...” Adrien almost gasped as he recognized her name.   
  
Madame Aversa nodded before he could even finish his sentence.    
  
“Yes. I am.”   
  
“As to why do we owe the pleasure of your visit madame?” Nathalie asked as she shook the woman’s hand. “We weren’t expecting the head of Dolcio today.”   
  
“Oh?” The woman turned to Lila. “Didn’t you tell him?”   
  
“I figured it would be a nice surprise auntie Celestine.” Came the overly sweet reply.   
  
“It would have been better if you told him.” She turned towards Adrien and shook his hand. “I apologize for sudden visit.”   
  
“Well...eh...we still don’t know as to why you’re here.”   
  
“Simple.” Madame Aversa sat down next to her niece. “My niece informed me that Gabriel’s isn’t doing so great.”   
  
“That...is correct.” He admitted carefully.   
  
“So I am here to get a step ahead of the possible competition before you put the brand up for sale.”   
  
Adrien let out a awkward laugh. “I doubt you would have had any competition madame. That aside...why even have interest in something like Gabriel’s? We’re not exactly...”   
  
A very brief moment of silence fell as he wasn’t sure how to describe their current reputation.   
  
“A desirable brand these days.” Nathalie added.   
  
Adrien nodded in agreement. “I wouldn’t know why you would be willing to do business with us.”   
  
“Monsieur Agreste. I’m here because my niece told me her boyfriend was considering selling the company and showed me a copy of your sales report from last season as to why that might be. I’m merely here to discuss a possible sale.”   
  
The blonde frowned only more knowing Lila had referred to him as her boyfriend.   
He was also kind of struggling to hold his tongue, not wanting to cause any drama while a solution to all his problems had practically presented themselves on a silver platter.   
  
He would deal with Lila later.   
  
“We have actually just finish discussing our situation and decided not to put the company up for sale.” Nathalie informed her.   
  
“Oh?” The woman turned towards her niece. “Did you know about this?”   
  
“Absolutely not auntie! I wouldn’t be here to help if I did.”   
  
“Help?”   
  
“Why of course Adrien! Both you and auntie Celestine. I could ease both of you of any worries you might have about each other. Since I both know you so well.”

Ah.   
Now he got it.   
  
She was there to try and sweet talk him into selling to madame Aversa.   
Or rather...manipulate them.   
  
He wasn’t going to sit by and let that happen.   
  
“Lila. Could you wait in the hallway until we’re done.”   
  
“But Adrien!”   
  
“If there’s going to be any business done between both our companies, I’d rather not have any uninvolved parties be dragged into this.”   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a frown and a pout on Lila’s face.   
  
“Of course.” Luckily madame Aversa complied. “Please wait for me in the hallway Lila.”   
  
The young woman doubted for a moment but eventually stood up and left the room.   
Adrien couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh of relief.   
  
“I’m assuming, since madame is still here, you do want to discuss a possible sale of the company?”   
  
“That depends Nath.” Adrien turned his attention to the other woman. “It all depends on what you’re offering madame.”   
  
Celestine smiled sweetly at him as she handed him the folders she had brought with her.   
  
“You can see sales and profit we made last year in there as well as from last season. I can assure you that Dolcio is a very healthy company at the moment and more than capable of dealing with any financial issues Gabriel’s might have.”   
  
He shoved the folder back to her without looking inside.   
  
“You’re in the top three most successful fashion brands these days. I don’t have to see the numbers to know how well off Dolcio is.” He nodded.   
  
“Which comes back to the previous question.” Nathalie added. “Why are you interested in buying out Gabriel’s? As you might be aware, we have a stigma which isn’t easily wiped away.”   
  
“Darling. Everything can be wiped away with good PR and advertising.” Celestine laughed. “I see potential in this company if I’m being honest. I’ve noticed how you have tried to focus more on consumer fashion instead of high end couture and I think that’s great! Also, one of our current interns was part of your intern program a few seasons back. He absolutely adored that he was so involved in the whole company, I’m planning on launching a similar program myself.”   
  
“Oh...well...I’m glad the initiative helped. But that still doesn’t--”   
  
“I was just getting to that monsieur Agreste. You see, I don’t plan on just buying the company and turning it into another Dolcio establishment. Oh no! I think it’s better to turn Gabriel’s into something new and turn it into something under the Dolcio umbrella. Your company is just the thing I was looking for.”   
  
He exchanged a look with Nathalie, not sure what to think of the offer.   
Unfortunately, the way she looked back didn’t do much to assure him of anything or give him any indication how to respond.    
  
“So...let’s say, in theory, we agree to be bought out. What’s going to become of the people working here? Will there be layoffs? Replacements?”   
  
That’s all that mattered to him.   
As long as everyone else would be able to keep working, it didn’t really matter who bought the company.   
  
“Oh...well….eh...I’m not sure. Does that matter?”   
  
“To me it does. We’ve got good people here. I don’t want Gabriel’s to thrive at the cost of others.”    
  
Nathalie nodded in agreement next to him.   
  
“In that case, I won’t. You’ll have my word monsieur.”   
  
“Your word the only thing we have at the moment.” The other woman noticed.   
  
“Not just that. I can assure you I have no desire to oversee two big companies at the same time. Goodness no! Can you imagine how much time that would take? There’s not enough hours in the day for that darling. No, no, no. I was hoping both of you would stay on as sort of CEO’s? No salary cuts either.”   
  
“Why would you even want us to stay?” Adrien sighed.   
  
“First of all, I don’t think Lila would have liked it very much if I didn’t let her boyfriend stay. Second of all--”   
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt madame but I really have to say this...I’m not Lila’s boyfriend. I don’t know why she told you that but it doesn’t feel right letting us talk about a possible takeover while you’re under the impression I’m involved in some way with your niece.”   
  
He half expected the woman to feel insulted.   
Get angry.   
Maybe dismiss the whole comment in a extremely good case scenario.   
Instead her eyes lit up.   
  
“I was wondering when you would speak up about that.”   
  
“Y-You knew?”   
  
“Darling, I’m not as oblivious as I look. The glances you gave my niece said enough about your relationship with her.”   
  
“I’m...I’m sorry I’m..just baffled madame. You...You knew Lila was lying, yet here you still are anyway?”   
  
Celestine nodded. “She showed proof this time and she wanted a job in the industry in exchange and since she’s also family and this provided a good opportunity to expand my brand…”   
  
This time?   
  
Did that mean the woman had tried to lie to her before?   
  
“Understandable.” Nathalie muttered.   
  
“Monsieur Agreste. Pardon me for saying this, but I can see my visit and offer are overwhelming you a little.”   
  
He let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah. Yeah that it did. I’ve been so mentally prepared to...stop trying with Gabriel’s...this is just coming pretty out of nowhere for us right now.”   
  
“I understand. How about we reschedule?”   
  
“Nath?”   
  
The woman nodded. “How about next week we’ll talk during lunch.”   
  
“That sounds lovely darling.”   
  
“Nathalie? Can you..”   
  
“Discuss a day and time? Of course Adrien.” She stood up from her seat. “This way please madame. My office is further down the hall. I’ll be able to also answer any further questions you might have at the moment.”   
  
The older woman nodded as she stood up from her seat and followed Nathalie out of the room.   
  
Adrien leaned back in his chair, letting out a deep breath as he tried to somehow wrap his head around the sudden opportunity presented to him.   
  
Not even ten minutes ago, he was certain he had no choice but to come to terms with the fact that they could only throw in the towel.   
  
But now….   
  
The door to his office opened up again to reveal Lila walking back in.   
  
“Well?”   
  
“Well what?” Adrien grumbled.    
  
“Don’t I get a _‘thank you’_?”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“Thanks to my efforts Gabriel’s is saved.”   
  
“Your efforts?” He raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You mean showing a competitor our sales numbers. Which I still have no idea how you got your hands on by the way.”   
  
Lila perched herself on the corner of his desk, a familiar smile on her lips sending uncomfortable chills up his spine.   
  
“I normally don’t reveal my ways, but since you owe me now, I’m feeling generous enough to share.” Her smile widened. “The last time I was here, you had a meeting with that wretched ice queen.”   
  
“Kagami?”   
  
Lila rolled her eyes. “I don’t know her name, all I remember was that she was a real cold bitch to me. Anyway...your secretary went to get me some coffee and I got bored. So I snooped around and noticed she had left her inbox open. With a mail, containing the sale’s report right on top of it. I simply forwarded it to my own email and gave it to auntie.”   
  
“I should have you arrested for stealing company information.” Adrien growled, beginning to feel his patience dwindle once again.   
  
“You’d have nothing to hold against me.” She laughed. “Your secretary’s computer forwarded it to me, I can just tell the police she did it and it’ll be easy to proof.”   
  
“Of course you would go that low.” He let out another sigh. “Fine. I’ll cave. What the hell are you even trying to gain from all of this.”   
  
“You still haven’t figured it out?”   
  
“I have a theory. Is it money? Because if it is, name your price and in exchange make sure I never hear from you again.”   
  
The liar let out another laugh. “Oh. Adrien. How sweet. You really think it’s about money? No, no. Not just money. I want money, fame and the attention. Something auntie promised me in exchange for the information I gave her.”   
  
“In what way?”   
  
“She promised I could be a model for her company. Or rather, I’ll be working for whatever becomes of Gabriel’s.” She shrugged. “It wouldn’t even need to come this far if that little witch didn’t have you wrapped tightly around her finger.”   
  
Suddenly everything made sense.   
  
The times she had barged into his office, trying to convince him that Marinette was using him.   
Attempting to steal a touch every now and then.   
Pushing herself to be on of his ‘friends’.   
Asking for a job within the company.   
  
“I don’t know why you were wasting your time like that. Especially since you know the Agreste name has been tarnished thanks to my father’s actions.”   
  
“Negative attention is still attention.” Lila shrugged. “It doesn’t matter to me.”   
  
“Right. Are you finally going to leave me alone then, now that you’ve made your motives more than clear.”   
  
“You’re going to owe me for saving your company. So no. In fact...you’re going to pretend we never had this conversation and if you know what’s good for you and everyone, you’ll break up with that little witch and let me have what I want the easy way.”   
  
“There hasn’t been a deal made yet and from what you told me, I don’t think I should.”   
  
“Your loss.” She hopped off his desk. “I’m sure everyone would love to know that they’re going to be out of a job because you declined the one offer that might have been able to keep them employed. All because you don’t have the common sense to see that you’re better off if I get what I want.”   
  
Having said that, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and paraded out of the office.   


* * *

  
  
“I think you gave me a little too much luck today Tikki.”   
  
The small Kwami smiled brightly at him, holding a hard candy in her paws which he had given her before he left for the day.   
  
“You’re welcome!”   
  
Adrien let out a small chuckle as he poked the potatoes he was cooking with a fork.   
  
“Don’t tell Marinette about this...but...it’s… I just...don’t know what to do.”   
  
“About Lila you mean?”   
  
“Yeah. I’m don’t know how much of the conversation you caught, but she made things a little more complicated.”   
  
“You could just complain to her aunt about it.” The small creature shrugged. “She sounded like a reasonable woman.”   
  
“With a bias towards Lila most likely since she’s family. I doubted she would have given her a job within her company if she wasn’t.”   
  
“Did you happen to forget she told you that she got the job in exchange for the information she stole?”   
  
“I...I guess. It just makes it all complicated. I’m not even sure I should sign...then again. Lila was right about one thing. If I don’t, everyone will be out of a job soon. If I do...I’ll be giving her a reason to think I owe her something.”   
  
“But...you didn’t ask for her help in this. How would you owe her anything?”   
  
“I don’t!” Annoyed he threw his fork in the sink.   
  
Metal clanking loudly against metal.   
  
“She’ll find a way to make me think I do! She always does. Or tries to!” Adrien found himself growing more and more frustrated with himself he'd even let it come to this point. “And this time, she might actually be able to manipulate people!”   
  
“Don’t you mean you?”   
  
“I mean…!” He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. “I mean people in the company. Nathalie. Her own aunt. You heard her, there wasn’t any drop of guilt in her voice or on her face when she flat out told me she had no trouble getting Mary arrested for something she did. I wouldn’t put it past her to pull anyone else into her crap.”   
  
“Who wants to get Mary arrested?”   
  
Adrien jumped at the sudden voice.   
  
“Marinette!” Tikki chirped happily. “Welcome home!”   
  
“Hey Tikki.” His girlfriend greeted with a radiant smile on her face, Plagg floating lazily next to her.   
  
“Sugarcube.”   
  
“Stinky sock.”   
  
“H-Hey Mari.”   
  
“Hey you.” The woman walked up to him, wrapped an arm around his waist and placed a soft kiss on his lips to greet him. “You okay? Because it didn’t sound like it when I walked in.”   
  
“Yeah. Yeah it’s fine Bug.” He lied. “Just….work. You know how it goes these days.”   
  
“It’s Lila.” The red Kwami announced without warning.   
  
His eyes grew wide as he turned to Tikki.   
  
“Don’t look at me like that.” The creature continued. “I’m not your Kwami Adrien. I’m not bound to hold my tongue when you ask me to. Besides. I think Marinette deserves to know about this.”   
  
“If it’s about our little saboteur and compulsive liar, then yes. I’d rather know if she’s up to her usual bullshit again.” Marinette added.   
  
“It’s not like that.” Adrien sighed, turning off the stove as to not risk the food getting burned as his focus wasn’t on preparing the food at all now. “It’s complicated.”   
  
He felt how her hand slipped into his own, giving him a tight squeeze.   
  
“Then help me understand Chaton.”   
  
There was something about the way she spoke those words.   
Soft, warm.   
Almost like she was also asking him to show her that he trusted her with everything.   
  
“Promise you won’t get angry with me.”   
  
“Angry? W-Why would I--”   
  
“I let it come this far.” He briefly explained before he told her everything.   
  
About Lila’s sudden visits to the company asking for a job.   
How he hadn’t put his foot down and get the police involved after she kept on returning and begging.   
  
How she had stolen company information and relayed it back to madame Aversa.   
  
The woman’s supposed motivation for doing so and the crossroads he currently found himself standing on.   
  
He told her everything and she listened patiently.   
  
“I don’t know what to do Mari. On one hand, I asked for a miracle and your lucky charm combined with Tikki fucking delivered on that. On the other hand…”   
  
“She’s involved.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“I still think you could try and talk to her aunt. She seems to know her niece lies all the time, maybe she has a way of keeping her out of the company?”   
  
“Tikki is right.” Marinette nodded. “You think you might not be in the position to make demands Adrien, but that’s not true. You’ve already made the choice to keep going until Gabriel’s bleeds out. Madame Aversa is the one dead set on buying it. If she wants it that badly, she’s going to have to do more than promise nobody will be fired or cut on their salaries.”   
  
“Like finding another way for her niece to get famous.” Plagg suggested. “I’m sure she has connections outside of the whole model thing.”   
  
“Huh...I...didn’t even think of it that way.”   
  
“That’s because you’re too deeply involved into this Chaton. Sometimes you’ll need an outsider’s perspective on things to find a solution.”   
  
“Or...loved ones who care.”   
  
She only replied with a warm smile. “So eh...change of topic. I thought you wanted to get takeout tonight?”   
  
Marinette nodded to the pots and pans on the stove.   
  
He didn’t doubt the food at this point had grown cold.   
  
“I needed something to help ease my nerves so I started cooking. It’s nothing fancy.”   
  
“Nothing fancy is my favorite.” She joked.   
  
Despite the lingering feeling of frustration, he couldn’t help but chuckle and feel himself get just a little bit lighter.   
  


* * *

  
  
He tapped his pen against the table as he glossed over the contract once again.   
  
Celestine Aversa waiting patiently for him to sign.   
  
“It’s all there.” She assured him. “Everything we discussed during our lunch meeting a few weeks back.”   
  
“The numbers check out.” Nathalie assured him. “It’s also stated she’s not allowed to fire any of the staff without valid reason in the first three years of the takeover.”   
  
He nodded, knowing very well that had still been one of his main concerns.   
  
“If you have any problem with the contract, just let me know Adrien. I want nothing more than for us to have a honest working relationship.”   
  
“I...don’t have a problem with the contract madame Aversa. There are two things which are personally holding me back from signing if I’m being honest.”   
  
“Oh? If it’s your salary, I can--”   
  
He shook his head. “No. No nothing like that. It’s just...your niece.”   
  
The woman straightened her back. “What about Lila?”   
  
“After you left, she...approached me. Told me I owed her now helping her set this up.”   
  
“Let me guess. She demanded something from you?”   
  
“Something like that.”   
  
Madame Aversa nodded. “She did the same to me in exchange for the sales report.”   
  
“I...don’t suppose there is a way to keep her out of the company is there? The last time she was involved, she tried to sabotage one of our shows. Ruined our showstopper dress and did everything she could to make me fail at my job because my father paid her to do that.” He once again ticked his pen against the table a couple of times. “I’m worried she’ll do the same within the company.”   
  
“I understand and although it seems very likely for her to do such a thing, I am not one to believe mere claims without proof.”   
  
“A handful of designers will be able to tell you the same thing.” Nathalie coldly stated. “Even so, it is not unreasonable to believe the idea of, possibly, working closely to her is making Adrien feel very uncomfortable.”  
  
He gave an agreeable nod.  
  
“Ah. I see. So…” The other woman took a quick sip of her tea. “If she were to work in a department where you have absolutely no chance of running into her, would you agree to signing then?”   
  
“That...would be a good compromise.”   
  
“I’ll have her be a photoshoot model for Dolcio then. She’ll get the job I promised her and it’s a department you don’t have to visit.”   
  
“If you ever have to, let me go instead.” Nathalie offered. “You don’t have to handle everything by yourself. Even though you always try to.”   
  
“This is exactly why I want to keep you both!” Celestine smiled. “Nobody knows the inner workings of Gabriel better than you two. I’m sure we’re going to be able to work together splendidly. Even when I’m not always able to check in on you.”   
  
Adrien nodded. “There is...one other thing. Related to my own, new, contract.”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I’d...I’d like to not have my contract renewed after the company is healthy again.”   
  
“Oh?” She sounded surprised. “And why is that darling?”   
  
“I’ve been reflecting a lot recently and...I want to stay and help the people who work there. Because they are amazing and drive me to give it my all. But...it’s been draining and...I don’t think I’m really cut out to work in the industry.”   
  
“Adrien. As far as I’m concerned, you’re allowed to leave whenever you want.”   
  
He let out a sigh of relief, feeling his shoulders relax and a weight being lifted from his shoulders. “Thank you madame.”   
  
“You as well of course mademoiselle Sancoeur.”    
  
“I appreciate that very much madame.”   
  
“Any other concerns Adrien?”   
  
“Our current deals will continue right? Sponsorships, advertising, manufacturers.”   
  
“For the first year, yes. After that we’ll slowly transition to the same suppliers and manufacturers as Dolcio has.”   
  
“Then...I’m ready to agree to this takeover.”   
  
“I don’t see this as a takeover darling. It’s more a merger of both our companies. You will still be your own brand and have your own style, just as a sister company to Dolcio.”   
  
Adrien only nodded, letting the tip of the pen rest against the paper.   
For a second, he searched his mind for any reason not to sign, but quickly found there weren’t any.   
  
Not anymore.   
  
With a few swirls, he signed away his ownership and what remained of his father’s legacy.


	9. Baby you gave me a scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette suspects that she is pregnant. (And has a little trouble dealing with it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> I've decided to bump up the rating of this fic to M.  
> I am not going to write anything explicit, but I will be most likely be mentioning more darker and mature subjects the deeper I go into the story.  
> Right now I think it fits between a T and M rating...but since AO3 doesn't do age ratings I don't know for sure where the story will fall in the end.  
> So going with M for now just to be sure.  
> I will also be updating tags the more this story goes on. (since half of it is not planned out yet.)
> 
> One day, I will have the guts to write a E rated story.
> 
> But today will not be one of those days.

* * *

The amount of times Marinette woke before her alarm blared, were very few and far inbetween.   
Mainly because she just wasn’t an early bird kind of person in any way.   
  
Especially on cold winter days, the warmth of her bed would call to her like a siren’s song and she would always find herself snuggling against her pillow for ten minutes longer than she should have..   
  
Today however, despite the cold December morning and the temptation of her warm blanket cocoon, the baker’s daughter found herself awake a good few minutes before she was supposed to.

Woken mainly by the sudden feeling that something just wasn’t right.   
That she was forgetting something important.   
  
She sat upright, trying to figure out what had prompted that feeling and why it was suddenly gnawing at her mind enough to keep her from sleeping longer than she could.    
  
Her first thought went straight to the stage costumes she had designed for Jagged Stone.   
  
She had spend most of the year working on them.   
Hours upon hours during her free evenings and weekends to design, stitch and sew the pieces together.   
  
It had been a slow progress for sure, but she made her deadline and the rockstar was scheduled to pick up the six outfits tomorrow.   
  
Perhaps it was nothing but nerves trying to trick her mind into thinking she forgot something on the costumes.    
She’d have to give them a final inspection today just to be sure.   
  
However, that thought didn’t seem to calm her mind down enough to erase the uneasy feeling she had.   
  
Perhaps it was just irrational thinking on her part?   
  
Fears of all her hard work being rejected by Jagged at the very last minute?   
  
Even though he had expressed several times already he adored how ‘rock ‘n roll’ the costumes were looking whenever she updated him on the progress.   
  
The woman shook her head.   
  
No use overthinking things.   
This was a new day and she needed to get ready.   
  
For all she know, she was just awake early because her body fimply craved some coffee and her head was feeling a little disoriented being up before Adrien was.   
  
The moment Marinette picked up her phone to keep her alarm from going off however, she was greeted by a notification of one of her apps making her heart stop and also promptly reminding her what she was forgetting.   
  
_ “Your next menstrual cycle seems to be late.” _   
  
She quickly opened the app in question to double check if it was right or not.   
Sure enough, she should have been due for her period about two weeks ago.   
  
She bit her lip as a anxious, almost fearful feeling washed over her to override everything whatever she was worried the moment she opened her eyes.   
  
“Wha’s wrong?” Adrien’s voice slurred softly as he stirred next to her.   
  
“I’m late.” The words hadn’t even left her mouth in a hushed gasp before she realized there had been a hint of guilt in her voice.   
  
The man next to her groaned and moved.   
Marinette didn’t dare to look at him.   
  
What would he even be thinking?   
This wasn’t something she should throw at him first thing in the morning!   
She had trouble taking in the fact herself.   
  
Adrien had his hands full with the whole merger...or takeover...of Gabriel’s the last few months.   
The last thing he needed was to hear that she was going to give him another thing to possibly stress over.   
  
“You’re not late.” His voice mumbled.   
  
She turned to look in his direction.   
  
He didn’t sound upset. Or angry.   
  
“I am.” Marinette argued back.   
  
It was only now that she noticed the phone in his hand, turning the screen of the device towards her with a small smile.   
  
“You still have at least thirty minutes before you need to get up.”   
  
“That’s not--”   
  
Strong arms pulled her back down to the alluring warmth of the bed and into his embrace, effectively cutting off her words.   
  
“Thirty minutes Mari.”   
  
Soft lips lazily pressed themselves against her own.   
Warm fingers finding their way up to caress her scalp.   
Marinette quickly found herself melting into his touch for a moment, pressing her own device close to her chest, before he pulled away to flash a soft smile at her.   
  
“Enough time to kiss ourselves awake, don’t you think?”   
  
“Adrien….I didn’t mean that kind of late.”   
  
The man blinked a couple of times in confusion. “Hmm.…?”   
  
“I might be pregnant.” Marinette muttered apologetically.    
  
The baker’s daughter stopped to study Adrien’s face.   
For once, she couldn’t read what he was thinking or if there was even something on his mind.   
  
“Pregnant?” He eventually asked carefully. “Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes. No! I don’t know…” She groaned as she pushed herself out of his embrace and sat back up. “My next cycle is late. That’s all I know for sure right now.”   
  
“But…” He sat up as well a frown appearing on his face. “We’ve always been really careful. So how…”   
  
“I know we have. It’s..It’s probably my fault.”   
  
Suddenly she felt him give her shoulder a soft squeeze. “I doubt that Mari. Maybe there was a manufacturing flaw in mine. I never really check for those. I probably should have.”   
  
“I don’t...always take my pills as regular as I should.I sometimes forget and end up skipping a day or two.”   
  
“Maybe both are to blame.”   
  
“Maybe.” She muttered under her breath.   
  
“Hey…” The hand on her shoulder moved to the other side, wrapping her in a tight embrace. “It’s going to be fine Bug. It’s going to be fine.”   
  
“How can you say that? I’m not ready...I’m not. I’ve barely gotten my shit back together Adrien. I...I don’t know if I can handle a baby on top of it all. A-And you’re so caught up with the merger. I don’t want to make things harder for you either a-and and...”   
  
She felt tears starting to sting in the corners of her eyes.   
  
“Shhh. It’s going to be fine.” He repeated softly. “We’re going to figure it out together. But first…”   
  
Her boyfriend released her and stepped out of the bed, snipping on the light on his own nightstand along the way.   
  
She watched as he reached for a pair of discarded jeans on the floor.   
The pair he had worn the day prior, Marinette noticed, before going through his pockets and pulling out two fifty euro bills.   
  
“Here.” He reached the money out to her.   
  
“What’s that for?”   
  
“We need to know for sure before we are going to make decisions about anything. Use that to buy some tests and we can decide where to go from there.”   
  
“Since when are you the one with the good ideas.” She tried to joke before taking the money out of his hands.   
  
“Since I don’t need a cup of coffee in the morning to completely wake me up Bugaboo.”   
  
“Sounds about right.”   
  
“How about I go make you a one huh? Maybe it’ll help you feel less anxious about this.”   
  
“I’m almost two weeks late Adrien. How am I supposed to feel?”   
  
“Maybe it’s stress?” He shrugged. “You’ve been working really hard in the bakery preparing for the holidays and on Jagged’s costumes. Maybe it’s just your body telling you to take a step back?”   
  
“I don’t think that’s how that works.”    
  
“I’m just...trying to think of other possible reasons to help ease your mind a little Bug.”   
  
“It’s not really working. But I love you for trying.”   
  
“I love you too.” He leaned forward to press a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Don’t try to think too much about this today okay? Not until we have some answers.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Don’t think too much about it.   
  
Marinette groaned as Adrien’s words repeated themselves in her head like a sacred mantra.   
  
Not that it helped in the slightest.   
If anything, it had the opposite effect and the only thing she was thinking about was ‘what if she was expecting a child’.   
  
What was the best road to take if that was the case?   
  
Push on even if she wasn’t ready to be a mother just yet?   
  
Would that be fair towards Adrien, whom she knew wanted to have a family with her someday.   
Something she wanted too.   
  
Shouldn’t she be ready for motherhood if that was the case?   
  
What if--   
  
“Hey.” A voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “You okay Marinette?”   
  
She looked up and gave the owner of the voice a meek smile. “I’m fine. Thank you for asking Luka.”   
  
“You sure. Your melody seems to be all over the place.”   
  
“I’m fine.” She once again assured him. “Just...thinking about some things.”   
  
“Good things I hope.” The musician replied in a joking manner.   
  
“Maybe. I’ll have to get back to you on that.”   
  
She tried her best to throw him a smile, but it didn’t feel as genuine on her face as she hoped it would be.   
  
“Sound mysterious.” Luka muttered in a joking way. “Let me know if you want someone to listen okay?”   
  
“I will. I’m pretty sure you can’t help me with this, but thanks for offering Luka.”   
  
“You sound so sure about that.”   
  
Again she attempted to give him a smile.   
Hoping it would reassure him that he shouldn’t worry about anything.   
  
“It’s...a girl thing?”   
  
“Ah. I see.” He gave a nod in understanding. “I can’t really help with that. You’re right. But let me know if you need painkillers or something.”   
  
_ “I wish it was what you’re thinking Luka.”  _ She answered mentally.   
  
Instead she offered another attempt at a smile and tried to focus back on her work.   
  
A impossible task as her mind still kept wandering to the one thing she didn’t want to think about.   
Not knowing for sure just seemed to fill her with all sorts of emotions.   
  
Anger towards herself for not noticing sooner.   
  
Fear towards the very idea that she might be carrying the beginnings of new life inside of her while she felt anything but ready to face such a thing.   
  
A part of her even felt happy.   
  
Because she had wanted a family and so did Adrien and perhaps this was just the universe gifting her one of her last dreams.   
  
It wasn’t like the situation would be hopeless either.   
  
Together they made good money.   
  
Even if her boyfriend wasn’t home all the time these days.   
Something he had promised her would absolutely, for sure this time, change at the start of the new year.   
  
It would be enough to support a child.   
  
Even hire a nanny if it was really needed.   
  
They could make it work.   
  
They always did as long as they were together.   
  
Their time as superheroes and friends had proved that much at least.   
  
Even still...knowing there was a backup plan...it didn’t do much to ease her mind.   
  
Because there would still be those ‘what if’s’ to consider.   
What if Adrien changed his mind?   
  
What if they both weren’t ready for parenthood?   
  
What if something happened to the baby?   
  
_ “We need to know for sure before we can make a decision about anything.” _ Adrien’s words echoed through her head to remind her to stop letting her mind travel down chaotic paths.   
  
There really was no use fussing over all the what could be’s and would be’s.   
For all she knew there wasn’t even a baby to speak of and the baker’s daughter was just driving herself crazy overthinking things.   
  
A break.   
  
She needed a break.   
  
Something to stop her from spiralling down.   
  
“You sure you okay Mari? I can run to the pharmacy and get you something. You look like you’re not feeling well. At all. No offence.”   
  
“None taken Luka. I just...need some fresh air maybe?”   
  
The man nodded. “Don’t worry. I got you covered.”   
  
Before she could even protest, the man had walked to the front of the shop.   
Not even a minute later her mother popped into the kitchen, bearing that familiar concerned gaze she had seen many times before, masked by a customer service smile.   
  
“Hey sweetheart.”   
  
“Hello maman.”   
  
“Luka told me you weren’t feeling well?”   
  
That certainly was one way to put it.   
  
“I’ll be fine. I just...have a hard time focussing on work right now.”   
  
“Do you need something?”   
  
“I am sorry to ask this but...a little break would be nice? Just for a few hours.”   
  
The woman nodded without hesitation. “Of course Marinette. You should actually take the rest of the day off. I’ll be able to handle the kitchen.”   
  
“But maman--”   
  
“No, no. Don’t argue with me young lady.” She stepped forward and took her hands into her own. “You’ve been working hard ever since your father left us. I don’t think you’ve ever taken a propper day off that didn’t involve helping someone or arranging something. You deserve some time to rest my dear.”   
  
“I’ll be fine. I just need to go for a little walk and reset my brain.” Marinette tried to give her mother a reassuring look. “Something to help me focus again.”   
  
Her mother let go of her hand and shook her head. “Marinette we’ve been over this.” Her mother’s hand reached out to brush a lock of hair out of her daughter’s face. “Ask for a break when you need it.”   
  
“Isn’t that what I’m asking?”   
  
“You know what I mean.”   
  
“I just need a few hours.” She repeated again.   
  
“That might be so. But I’m giving you the rest of the day. At least.”   
  
“Maman!” Marinette groaned.   
  
“Boss’s orders and I’m sure Adrien would agree with me on that.”   
  
“I don’t doubt that he would.”   
  
“I just don’t want you working too hard again. The last time you didn’t give yourself time to rest--”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“I just worry about you sometimes. That’s all.”   
  
“I’m fine. But...if it makes you worry less...I’ll take the rest of the day off.”   
  
Hearing this, her mother gave her a warm smile. “Good. You enjoy the rest of your day and if you need tomorrow off too, just let me know.”   
  
She really didn’t, but at this point Marinette didn’t want to fall back into the start of a possible argument with her mother again.   
  
“I will maman.”  
  
Satisfied with her daughter’s answer, Sabine gave her one last smile before placing a motherly kiss against her temple.   
  


* * *

  
  
Marinette gave her pink glove one final tug to make sure it fitted comfortably around her hand.   
  
“Hey. Let me know if you need anything.” Luka nodded to her as she walked passed the register.   
  
If there had been other people in the building, she wouldn’t have even been sure the guitarist was speaking to her.   
  
“I...I’ll be fine. But thanks Luka.”   
  
“Anytime. But eh...just out of curiosity...are you free this weekend?”   
  
“I should be. Why?”   
  
He shot her a lazy smile. “I got a gig at this small bistro. The one near rue de Passy? Maybe you know it?”   
  
“Yeah. I’ve been there a couple of times. The one with the stain glass windows right?”   
  
“That’s the one.” Again he nodded. “I’m playing there during the evening on Saturday and Sunday. It would be neat if you could come and watch Marinette.”   
  
“You mean me and Adrien?”   
  
“Well...Adrien is cool. Bring him too if he’s not working. But having you there is much more appreciated. You see...you’re my muse Marinette.”   
  
“Your...muse?”   
  
Whatever did he even mean by that?   
  
In what way did he mean that!   
  
Before he could explain himself and answer her question, the door to the bakery opened and a customer stepped inside.   
  
“I need to let you get back to work.” Marinette quickly commented. “I’ll let you know if we can make it to your gig Luka. I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
The baker’s daughter didn’t give time for the man to reply or stop her from bolting out of the door.   
  
She didn’t have time for this.   
Although pondering about what her friend could have possibly meant by that seemed like a welcome distraction from her other thoughts, he had a mission.   
  
She needed answers.   
  
Preferably as soon as possible.   
  
Which meant, instead of going home, she needed to get a pregnancy test and find out if it was justified to freak out more or if she could breathe a little easier.   
  
The moment she had taken a step towards the closest pharmacy however, it had felt like the universe had decided, making herself crazy with her own thoughts wasn’t enough.   
  
At first, she had to step aside for a lady pushing a stroller carrying a infant so she could get into the bakery.   
  
Then, for some reason, she became hyper aware of all the families with young children being out and about.   
  
Everywhere she looked there seemed to be seemingly perfect families bundles up and enjoying their day.   
  
Clothing stores having infant clothing fully on display in their windows.   
  
It almost felt like torture.   
  
Something slowly chipping away at any rational thought she had left.   
At least until she had answers and was able to talk things out with Adrien.   
  
Marinette mentally cursed herself at this point for leaving Tikki home.   
  
Good advice or a nice pep talk sounded like a good way to keep her on track right now.   
Maybe even some of that old fashioned ladybug luck would have been enough right about now.   
  
Maybe she should give Adrien a call instead?   
  
For emotional support.   
  
To help calm her nerves and stop her thoughts from racing.   
Even if it was just for a little while.   
  
No.   
  
No he was busy.   
  
He didn’t need her distracting him.   
  
She was an adult for fucks sake!   
  
This should be something she would be able to do on her own.   
  
So why did it seem so difficult?   
  
Marinette shook her head to help herself think clearly again when she found herself where she needed to be.   
Dark locks bouncing slightly around her face as she did so.   
  
Letting out a deep sigh, the woman stepped into the pharmacy and was greeted by a wave of pleasant warmth inside the store.   
  
It didn’t take long before she found what she was looking for.   
  
Just grabbing what she needed and getting out of the store however, seemed like a whole different impossible task.   
  
She bit her lip as her eyes scanned over the different branded tests.   
  
Which one should she pick?   
  
Was one better than the other?   
  
“I can’t do this alone.” She whispered to herself.   
  
Blue eyes looked up from the shelf, looking for a clerk.   
Or...anybody really who would be able to help her.   
  
Much to her dismay, the only staff members in the store were a young girl busy working the checkout counter and an older woman currently talking to a mother carrying her child on her hip.   
  
Internally Marinette groaned.   
  
How was she able to do this seemingly simple thing right without overthinking things.   
  
She didn’t have any experience with pregnancy tests or being pregnant in general.   
  
But...there was someone who absolutely had!   
  
Taking out her phone from her pocket, she quickly dialed her best friend’s number and waited for her to pick up.   
After the fifth dialing tone, Alya’s voice greeted her in a sleepy manner.   
  
“Heeeey girl.”   
  
“Alya? Were you sleeping? You sound like you were sleeping.”   
  
“Yep. Had a late nighter and figured I’d get some naptime in before getting back to work.”   
  
“Oh. Oh no. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”   
  
“Girl. It’s good.” A pauze fell. “You okay? You sound a little...I don’t know...anxious. All over the place?”   
  
“I know. I’m sorry...I eh...need your help.”   
  
“Of course Mari. What do you need?”   
  
“Advice.”   
  
“Okay. I can do that. Go on.”   
  
“So eh...weird question but...what kind of test did you use when you found out you were expecting?”   
  
Marinette waited for a reply, but soon found that either her best friend had hung up or was just too stunned to answer.   
  
“Alya?”   
  
“I’m still here. I just...why do you--”   
  
“Because I...might be pregnant?”   
  
“Girl.” Came her friend’s soft gasp.   
  
“And I’m here at the pharmacy looking at these tests and I have no idea which one to take.”   
  
“Girl!”   
  
“Do you remember the brand you used by any chance?”   
  
“GIRL! Back up a little. You think you’re pregnant?”   
  
“I...might be. I don’t know for sure yet and it’s driving me a little crazy to be honest.”  
  
“I can tell. You want to talk about it?”   
  
“Only if you promise not to tell anyone until I know for sure.”   
  
“Of course! You have my word Mari. My lips are sealed.”   
  
Marinette nodded even though the reporter couldn’t see it.   
  
“Is it okay if we talk in person? I...don’t really feel like we should have this conversation in the middle of a store.”   
  
“Oh! Oh yeah. Of course! I’ll be working from home all day anyway. Just drop by when you’re ready or I can meet you somewhere if it’s easier for you.”   
  
“I can come to you.”   
  
“Awesome. I’ll make sure to fire up the old bean brewer.”   
  
“O-Okay. Yeah. Coffee sounds great actually. But eh...can you help me with my current problem? Maybe?”   
  
“Right. The tests. Uh...I honestly can’t remember the brand name of the one I used. Sorry girl. But if it helps. I don’t think it matters much which one you buy.”   
  
“It doesn’t? Isn’t one specific brand more accurate than the other one?”   
  
“I have no idea. Could be. You can always get more than one if you’re not sure?”   
  
“Yeah. Yeah that’s a good idea.”   
  
“I’m sure it would have been something you would have come up with yourself.” Alya teased.   
  
“I know. I’m just...messed up from realizing that parenthood could be a short nine months away.”   
  
“If that’s the case, at least we can be pregnancy twins for my last couple of months. But eh...maybe you need to do something to keep your mind of this thing huh?”   
  
Marinette groaned. “That’s what Adrien said too...and I’m trying. It’s just difficult.”   
  
She reached down for the tests and placed one of four different kinds in her shopping basket.   
  
“Have you had lunch yet?”   
  
“No. Not yet.”   
  
“Then go have lunch. Get some food in you. Maybe that’ll stop you from thinking too much about this.”   
  
“Sounds like a good idea actually.”   
  
“After that, come haul your ass over here and we’ll talk about whatever you need to get of your chest.”   
  
“Okay. Yeah that sounds like a plan. Thanks Alya.”   
  
“Anytime girl. I’ll see you soon.”   
  
“See you soon.”   
  
With that, the call was disconnected and Marinette was left standing in the aisle feeling a little more at ease than she had been a few minutes before.   


* * *

  
  
Blue eyes were glued on her phone screen as she waited for a reply from Adrien.   
A yes or no would have been enough, as she simply asked him if he wanted to have another attempt at a first date and get some lunch with her.   
  
Surely that would be enough to distract her for the time being?   
  
That and Adrien’s calm reaction that morning, had helped her from not completely freaking out over the overdue monthly subscription from mother nature.   
  
Marinette half hoped, that would be the case again, so she would be able to get through the rest of the day.   
Or at least until there was something to definitely, for sure, to lose her head over.   
  
Unfortunately, he hadn’t replied just yet.   
  
Which seemed strange, as Adrien always replied to her during and near his lunch break.   
  
To the baker’s daughter, it only meant one thing.   
  
Her boyfriend had been burying himself too deep into work again.   
Deep enough to forget to take a well deserved break.   
  
Which meant that it was up to her, as a good girlfriend, to go to him personally and remind him to eat something.   
Maybe even pursued him into taking a break with her.   
  
Thus, instead of going to the nearest café, she found herself walking into Gabriel’s main headquarters and straight to Adrien’s office.   
  
Along the way her gaze met several people she recognized from the time she had helped her partner with his first line.   
  
Designers.   
  
Models.   
  
Staff Adrien worked with.   
  
Most of them greeted her with a smile and a ‘bonjour’ and she greeted them back in the same manner as she made her way to the more familiar parts of the building.   
  
“Hello Mary.”   
  
Adrien’s secretary looked up the moment she stepped into the small side office.   
  
“Marinette! Hey! I didn’t expect to see you here today. You never deliver on a Thursday.”   
  
“Oh. No, no. I just came here to surprise Adrien and pull him away for a nice lunch. If he’s not too busy.”   
  
The smile which had been on the woman’s face fell. “I’m afraid you’ve just missed him.”   
  
“O-Oh. He needed to step out?”   
  
“Well no. Nathalie kicked him out. Poor guy had something on his mind that was clearly not helping him focus on work so we all told him to go home and get some rest.”   
  
Another pang of guilt ran through her hearing that.   
  
“I can relate to that.” Marinette muttered under her breath. “I guess I’ll see him at home later then. Thanks Mary.”   
  
The woman nodded. “You’re free to hang around if you want.”   
  
“Thank you. But I do have other things to do today. I’ll try to stick around a little longer when I make my next pastry delivery for you guys.”   
  
“I’ll hold you to that. Madame London can’t stop talking about you when she’s here. I think she is still aiming to take you on as her apprentice or something like that.”   
  
“I wish I could but...I’ll make sure to say hello the next time I’m here.”   
  
“Alright. It was nice to see you again Marinette.”   
  
“You too. Have a good day.”   
  
“You too hun.”   
  
Just as quickly as she had stepped into the office, she found herself already standing in front of the elevator, ready to ride it back down the moment the doors would open up again.   
  
As she was waiting, she once again found herself biting her lip.   
  
Was it the possibility of being a parent that had made him lose focus?   
From Mary’s brief explanation, it seemed like that was the case.   
If she hadn’t told him anything that morning, he would still be able to do his job without a distraction.   
  
She’d better make her visit to Alya a short one so she could get home and check up on him.   
  
If he even was home.   
  
For all she knew, he had gone out for a long walk.   
  
Or transformed and was bounding over the rooftops as Chat.   
  
Which would explain why he wasn’t answering her text.   
  
Marinette found herself so lost in thought, she didn’t even notice someone was standing next to her until they let out a exaggerated sigh.   
  
On instinct, her head jerked up only to come face to face with the woman who had ruined so many things for her in the past. Lila Rossi.    
  
“What are you doing here?” She sneered at the baker’s daughter.   
  
“I wanted to ask Adrien out for lunch. Not that it’s any of your business.”   
  
“He works for my auntie now, so it is my business actually.” The liar replied back as she threw a part of her hair over her shoulder. “But it’s good to know you’re still stalking him. I’ll make sure security knows about it so you won’t get in here that easily anymore.”   
  
“Says the fucking stalker herself.” Marinette hissed. “Adrien told me you’ve been barging into his office whenever you please.”   
  
“I was simply helping him with Gabriel’s. Just like I’m doing now.”   
  
The elevator door dinged before sliding open.   
  
Marinette took the opportunity to quickly slip inside and press a button.   
Hoping the doors would close and she wouldn’t have to deal with the liar any longer.   
  
Unfortunately, the other woman was fast enough to get into the small space with her.   
  
“You’re not helping him! You’ve made it more difficult for him.” She corrected the brunette. “He told me everything! If it wasn’t for you stealing those sales number and passing them to your aunt, he would have let Gabriel’s bleed out and finally be free of the shit his father put on his shoulders.”   
  
Lila rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. Adrien and I, we’re partners now. We’ve been working together to finalize this whole merger thing the last few weeks. It’s been hard work but it’ll pay off in the end.”   
  
“Right. You’re just helping.” She muttered annoyingly under her breath.   
  
“Although...I am going to miss all those late nights of working with him. He is a great kisser afterall. But I’m sure you already know that.”   
  
Marinette’s eyes widened, throwing the other woman the most murderous glare she could summon.   
  
_ “She’s lying. Obviously.” _ A voice in the back of her head, sounding suspiciously like Tikki called out to her. _ “Adrien would never kiss her!” _   
  
“He is so...rough with women isn’t he? But in such a amazing way.” Lila continued. “Always taking the lead. I’m sure he’ll do just fine managing this company.”   
  
That didn’t sound at all like her Chaton.   
Her partner had always been gentle and sweet and still occasionally asked her if it was all right for him to give her a kiss.   
  
“Will you just shut up. I know what you’re trying to do and it isn’t working.” Marinette spat back. “You never kissed him and he would never cheat on me and I know for a fact, that he has signed the merger contract, with the condition, that he doesn’t have to work with or go near you. So quit your bullshit lies.”   
  
“Hmm.” The other woman’s lips curled into a smile. “Is that what he told you? And you believe that? That’s cute.”   
  
The door to the elevator dinged again and opened up.   
The baker’s daughter hadn’t even realized they had moved down already.   
  
“For the record, I don’t have a problem being the one he’s cheating with. But if you have a problem being cheated on, maybe you should do something about it. I’d hate to see such a kind woman like yourself being played like this Marinette. That’s why I’ve been open and honest with you just now.” Her smile widened. “You just take care of yourself okay?”   
  
With that, Lila Rossi walked out of the elevator.    
Heels clacking loudly against the marble floor.   
  
_ “Adrien would never!”  _ Her inner voice returned.  _ “She’s just trying to make you angry.” _   
  
“And it’s working.” She whispered to herself. “I don’t believe a word she said and I’m still left fuming!”   
  


* * *

  
  
“What did I tell you?” Alya asked her the moment she opened the door to her home and gave Marinette a unimpressed look.   
  
“To try and not think about it.”   
  
“Right. So why the heck are you at my doorstep, holding out a bag which obviously came from a baby store.”   
  
“A present. For you.”   
  
“Baby. Store.” Alya sighed. “That’s not exactly helping to take your mind of having babies you know.”   
  
“I know. I didn’t mean to.” The dark haired woman groaned. “It’s just...someone really pushed my buttons today and I figured I’d try Chloé’s way of decompressing and I somehow ended up in a baby store. Looking at cute baby clothes. So I got some for you...for your baby.”   
  
“Girl. You didn’t need to do that.”   
  
“Just take them. It’ll help me feel better.”   
  
The reporter let out a deep sigh but took the bag from her either way.   
Seemingly curious, she opened it and pulled out a soft looking, pastel green shirt with the embroidery of a turtle on it.   
  
“Oh...dang. This is cute.”   
  
“I know right!” Marinette exclaimed as she let herself in. “They had so many cute things in there. I absolutely forgot why I got so upset earlier.”   
  
“Huh. Then...in a way...it helped distract you.”   
  
“Yeah...yeah I guess it did.”   
  
“So girl. Tell me. What’s on your mind? You seemed super troubled when you called me. Something to do with becoming a mom I’m guessing but I could be wrong.”   
  
“You’re not wrong. I eh...found out I’m almost two weeks late for my cycle.”   
  
“Oh. Yeah that’s a good reason to get yourself a test or two.” She nodded as she closed the door and made her way into the kitchen.   
  
Marinette followed her, taking a seat at the small dining table in there.   
  
“Coffee?”   
  
“Sounds good. Do you need help Al?”   
  
“Nah. I’m good. Thank you for offering though. So eh...does Adrien know?”   
  
“I...kind of woke him up with the news?” She carefully admitted. “He was strangely calm when taking it all in but...when I tried to see him this afternoon and take him to lunch...Mary, his secretary, told me he’d been unfocused and unable to really work. So they kicked him back home.”   
  
“Is that why you’re able to be here too? Did your mom tell you to take the rest of the day off? Or did you tell her too?”   
  
“No! No! Oh God no! I haven’t told maman anything. I don’t want to tell her anything until I’m sure it’s a positive. She’ll get excited by the prospect of grandchildren and then I’ll have to deal with her being sad when I tell her it isn’t happening.” The smell of fresh coffee began to fill the kitchen. “Adrien hasn’t been responding to my messages yet. So I don’t know if he’s freaking out or just trying to clear his head.”   
  
“Maybe he’s just taking a nap? Sunshine has been wearing himself down a lot.”   
  
“I know.” Marinette groaned. “Having a baby on top of that would be bad right now. I don’t want to do that to him.”   
  
“And what do you want?”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“I mean…” She moved to sit across from her. “I mean, do you want a baby?”   
  
“Right now? At this moment? I...I don’t know. This morning it was a firm ‘no’ but after seeing…. noticing all these happy families with young children today and spending time at the baby store...I don’t know. I want a family. I want to have one with Adrien. But...I am not completely sure I’m ready for such a big change just yet.”  
  
Alya nodded.   
Pleased with the answer Marinette gave her.   
  
“That aside. If I happen to be pregnant...I would do my best to be a mom. Even if it seems scary right now. There just...seems something special and wonderful about being a mom in the first place.”   
  
“You think that now. But you’ll be eating up those words two months into the pregnancy.” Alya laughed. “Believe me!”   
  
“I’ve witnessed it first hand in your case.” Marinette laughed as well. “It’s just...I feel so unprepared. Even though it’s something I want at some point.”   
  
“I hear you girl. This little one wasn’t planned either.” The other woman rubbed slowly over the swell of her stomach. “Doesn’t mean they aren’t unwanted or will be unloved. Far from it. It’s just...I don’t think me and Nino could have been prepared for this even if we wanted to. I mean...when you think it’s the right time, it might not happen or the right time passes when you’re still expecting.”   
  
“I get what you mean. The future is uncertain. Right?”   
  
“Uncertain and unpredictable.” The reporter nodded again. “The best you can do is go with the flow. I know you’d like to have everything planned out, but you know as well as I do, life doesn’t always go as you want it to go.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“That doesn’t mean you’re going to be handling it all by yourself either you know. Unplanned or not…” Her best friend reached over the table to place a hand on top of her own. “You’ve got Adrien. You’ve got me and Nino and maybe even Chloé if she’s in a good mood.”   
  
The baker’s daughter giggled.   
  
“And don’t forget your mom. She’ll have your back too. We all will.”   
  
“Yeah...yeah I know you do.”   
  
“We got you girl. No matter what happens.”   
  
Marinette felt tears starting to sting in the corners of her eyes. “Thank you.”   
  
“Anytime for my bestie. Just promise me you’ll text me the result of your test okay? I’m dying to know!”   
  
“You and me both. I eh...would feel a lot less anxious about this if I know if something is actually going on or not.”   
  
“I hope Adrien is home then. It would be torture to wait until tonight to get an answer.”   
  
“It’s already torture.” Marinette groaned.   
  
“I feel you girl. Hey...you bought more than one of those things right?”   
  
“You told me I should, so yeah.”   
  
“Listen…” The reporter stood up again and made her way to the coffee maker. “For your own sanity, maybe it’s best to do one now. Then you’ll know the answer and you can still do one with Adrien later.”   
  
“Actually...yeah. That doesn’t sound too bad of an idea. At least it’ll hopefully stop my mind from racing.”   
  
“I hope so too. Now drink up.” Alya placed a full coffee mug in front of her.   
  
The aroma greeting her in a soothing way.   
  
“Thanks Al. This is just what I need.”   
  


* * *

  
  
“I’m nervous.”    
  
Marinette started biting her lip again, bouncing her leg up and down as she continued to wait for the timer on her phone to run out.   
  
“Me too! But mostly because my reporter instincts really want to know too!”   
  
“Y-Yeah?”   
  
“Of course! But...I get that my nervous isn’t the same as your nervous so...how about we chat a bit more until the time runs out huh?”   
  
“Okay. So...what did you want to chat about?”   
  
“Tell me about your day?”   
  
“Oh eh...I got up. Saw the alert of my app and promptly started to feel a little freaked out? Then maman noticed I was distracted and pulled out her boss card to send me home. Then I called you at the pharmacy. Then I tried to get Adrien to come to lunch with me but I ran into Lila instead and she had the gall to claim Adrien was cheating on me! With her! and then--”   
  
“Woah woah. Back up. What?”   
  
Marinette rolled her eyes as she tried to calm herself down again. “She told me some bullshit, about how Adrien, apparently, kissed her during the times he had to work late for the company.”   
  
“No. No. That doesn’t sound right. Adrien would never cheat on you. That boy is too crazy about you girl! I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d put a ring on your finger between now and the next six months.”   
  
“Well...that’s what she told me.”   
  
“Maybe she worded it wrong. I mean...she is seeing someone. She told me so herself and she’s absolutely over the moon about this guy.”   
  
Marinette was a little taken aback by her reply. “You...talk to her?”   
  
“Yeah. She we’ve been talking again for awhile now actually. About a year ago, when we saw her on Chloé’s gala thing.”   
  
“O-Oh. I...didn’t know that.”   
  
“Mari. We’re just talking. You’re still my bestie you know and I didn’t think you needed to know since I am well aware you two don’t get along at all. That’s why I didn’t involve her with the wedding either. I didn’t want to make you feel on edge because she was there   
  
“Oh… So….she’s seeing someone?”   
  
“Yeah. Some hot shot celebrity. I don’t know who. All I know is that he’s a blonde and that she’s madly in love with him. She can’t share too many details she said because the tabloids would be on him like a pack of hungry wolfs.”   
  
“Hmm.”   
  
“I’m sure she didn’t mean she was kissing Adrien. Maybe her flame visited them when they were working late and they made out somewhere or something like that and you either heard wrong or she explained it wrong.”   
  
“Probably.” She answered even though she suspected every word Lila has spewed to her and Alya had been nothing but lies.   
  
It almost felt like she was back in school.   
Trying her best to get through her classes and fight Akuma’s without getting too tangled up in whatever manufactured narrative Lila Rossi tried to spin that week.   
  
She had called the then girl out for her lies many times.   
Only for most of her class, as well as Alya, to not believe her in the slightest.   
  
So why should she bother now that they were older?   
  
Alya wouldn’t believe her when she had told her what really happened to the dresses she had made for Adrien’s fashion show last year.   
Why would she believe another claim involving the Italian woman?   
  
A loud beep pulled her out of her thoughts.   
  
“It is time!” Alya squealed happily.   
  
Butterflies began stirring in the pit of her stomach.   
  
“I suddenly don’t want to know anymore.”   
  
“Afraid it’ll say something you weren’t hoping for?”   
  
“Or something I am kind of hoping for.”   
  
“It’ll be fine. Remember. We’re here for you if it is a positive. Whatever you decide from here on out, I got your back.”   
  
“I know. I know.”   
  
“Want me to look for you?”   
  
“N-No. I need to find out myself.”    
  
“Remember. One line for negative and two for positive.”   
  
The baker’s daughter pushed herself up from her seat and made her way to Alya’s bathroom, where she had taken the test.   
  
The plastic stick resting neatly on the edge of the sink.   
Just where she left it.   
  
From where she was standing, she could already see something on the oval shaped opening in the plastic.   
It was only when she got closer that Marinette saw there was a single, thin, blue line shown.   
  
Negative.   
  
She wasn’t pregnant.   
  
So…   
  
Why was she not feeling more relieved everything was still normal?   
  


* * *

  
  
The moment she opened the door to the apartment, she was greeted by a strong paint smell as well as, what seemed like, a crib sitting in their living room.   
  
“Adrien?” She called out.   
  
Much to her surprise, her boyfriend popped his head out of one of their spare rooms.   
A big smile and a couple of white paint splotches on his face.   
  
“Mari! You’re home!”   
  
“Y-Yeah. I am. Eh...Chaton? Why am I smelling paint?”   
  
“Oh!” He completely stepped out of the room to reveal to her that most of the clothes he was wearing, were covered in paint splatters. “I couldn’t really focus after this morning so Mary told me to go home, then Nathalie forced me to go home but I couldn’t exactly sit still and relax either so I went for a run as Chat and then I figured I’d might as well put a base coat on the walls of the spare room just in case.” Adrien rambled.   
  
“And he’s bribed us to help!” Plagg’s annoyed voice added from inside the spare room.   
  
“And the eh...crib?” She nodded towards the piece of furniture.   
  
“That’s a funny story actually! So I got back from the store with some paint and some of the downstairs neighbours were cleaning out some stuff and we got talking and I told them about our friends expecting a baby and that we maybe be as well and before I knew it they unloaded their old crib on me.”   
  
“Adrien…”   
  
“I know. I know.” He laughed. “But we can also just give it a nice paint job and gift it to Nino and Alya if we don’t need it. They don’t have a baby crib yet. I asked Nino after carrying this thing in here. So it could be a nice gift for them.”   
  
“Adrien…”   
  
“I was also thinking about some lighter colors for the room. Maybe a soft yellow or blue? You’ve got a better eye for those things Bug so what do you think suits a nursery best?”   
  
“I’m not pregnant!”   
  
The blonde stopped his rambling.   
His smile falling instantly.   
  
It broke her heart to see her Kitty this upset by her own words.   
  
“I’m...not pregnant.” She repeated. “I’m...sorry. I’m so sorry.”   
  
The corners of his mouth turned up into a faint smile the moment she felt tears going down her cheeks.   
  
“Bug. Hey. There’s nothing to apologize for.” Moving towards her, she felt how he wrapped her body into a warm hug. Pulling her against him as much as he could. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have assumed...I was thinking ahead way too much. I’m sorry.”   
  
All Marinette could do was let out a soft sob, burying her face against him.   
  
“I...guess the spare room was long overdue for a coat of paint anyway.” She heard him chuckle. “Maybe we can figure out what to do with it later?”   
  
She nodded in agreement as she tried her best to steady her breathing again.   
Silence fell between them as he just held her close.   
Giving her the time she needed to let out all her tears.   
  
“I-I’m sorry. I...I shouldn’t be crying over this but...it’s just been such a shitty day.”   
  
“Do you want to talk about it?”   
  
Marinette nodded. “I think we need to have a talk either way.”   
  
“That’s true. Alright, make yourself comfortable my Lady. I’ll go get us some wine.”   
  
“Normally I would say it’s too early for that, but…” She sighed as she let him go. “Just put the entire bottle on the table.”   
  
“That bad?”   
  
“Yeah. How was your day?”   
  
“Not the worst. Got kicked out of the office like I said. Mainly because I was thinking too much about being a dad and stuff.”   
  
“So was I. About being a mom I mean. It...kind of scared me?”   
  
“Because you’re not ready?”   
  
She removed her winter coat, hung it over one of their chairs and plopped down on the sofa.   
  
“You know...I thought that at first too but...now I don’t know if I’m ready or not. When I took the test, I was actually hoping it would be positive. Mainly because of something what Alya said.”   
  
“What did she say?”   
  
“That it’s hard to actually plan to have a child? That when it’s a good time either it might not happen or it does and things change and it’s not a good time to start.”   
  
“Meaning?”   
  
“Meaning...you can sometimes only predict so much? Meaning, there isn’t really a perfect time to start a family.”   
  
“I disagree.” The blonde walked over to the sofa, two empty glasses and a wine bottle in hand. “The perfect time, for us, would be when we both feel ready. Financially we’re set. That’s a fact. Our children will have nothing to worry about either.”   
  
Marinette nodded as he continued.    
  
“Nino and Alya are in a different situation. They would have preferred to wait a few years before even thinking about kids. As you know.”   
  
“They wanted more stability. I know.”   
  
For what felt like the millionth time that day, she bit on her lip as Adrien filled up the wine glasses with the red drink and offered her one.   
  
“So what kind of stability do we need before we start our own family?”   
  
That was a good question.   
  
“Mental stability I guess.” She found herself answering without a doubt. “I mean...I sometimes still feel broken. I’m doing a lot better, thanks to you. But I wasn’t even sure if I would be able to handle moving out. I can’t even imagine if I can handle being a mom. Today proved as much for me. And you…”   
  
“Me?”   
  
“You’re working so hard. I don’t want parenthood to be an added burden for you.” She repeated the argument she had made that morning.   
  
Again he let out a light chuckle. “Ma chérie. With you by my side, I doubt that’ll be a burden.”   
  
“So you say now. But I’m sure you’ll say something else when you have to get up in the middle of the night because our baby is crying loudly.”   
  
“Won’t know that until we get there.”   
  
She shrugged as she took a large gulp of her drink.   
The wine pleasantly burning down her throat.   
  
“I do know...that I want to have a family with you someday. But you already know that.” The raven haired woman told him firmly.   
  
“Three kids.”   
  
“Three kids.” Marinette repeated in confirmation.   
  
“Then...may I propose something?”   
  
“Of course mon Chaton.”   
  
“First of all. How many pills do you have left?”   
  
“Enough for about four months or so. Why?”   
  
“Well. I had this idea stuck in my head all day too. One which could buy us a little time to think things over and maybe prepare ourselves for parenthood? In whatever way we can anyway.”   
  
She shifted in her seat, leaning a bit closer to him. “Okay. I’m listening.”   
  
“How about we continue what we were doing before and when one of us is out of anticonception, we’ll sit down and have this talk again? See if we’re both ready to try for a little one.”   
  
“That’s...actually a wonderful idea Adrien.”   
  
“Yeah?” The blonde smiled warmly at her. “I’m glad you think so.”   
  
“Okay we’re done!” Tikki’s voice loudly exclaimed as she floated out of the spare room.   
  
Tiny white dots covering her otherwise red form.   
  
“Ugh. This better be worth all that Camembert Adrien.” The small cat grumbled as he followed the other Kwami.   
  
His black fur also covered in specks of white paint.   
  
“You two look like you’re ready to take a bath.” Marinette found herself giggling.   
  
“Normally I would say something about how cats and water don’t mix, but there really isn’t another way to get this paint out of my fur is there.”   
  
“Don’t worry Plagg.” Tikki grabbed the other Kwami’s little paw. “It won’t be that bad.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. That’s what you always say.”   
  
“Shampoo should be where you guys left it.” Adrien told them as they zipped off. “And try not to flood the sink this time!”   
  
“No promises!” She heard Tikki reply from further into the apartment.   
  
“So...I guess we’re alone now.”   
  
“I guess so Kitty.”   
  
“Hey eh...should I be worried?”   
  
The woman tilted her head backwards and looked at him with a confused gaze. “About?”   
  
“Your health. I mean...it’s not normal to be that late right? And we ruled out you being pregnant.”   
  
“I don’t know.” She sighed. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe it is stress related. Or maybe taking my pills irregular messed up my body or--”   
  
She cut off her own words as a sudden realisation hit her.   
  
“Or?”   
  
“Or...because I take my pills irregular, I should have run out about now for this month...but I didn’t, so I kept on taking them...which means my cycle hasn’t started, but the app doesn’t know that...so technically I should have started already if I was better at taking my pills!”   
  
“You’re kidding me?” He let out a laugh. “That’s actually pretty funny. Not going to lie Bug.”   
  
“It’s not funny Adrien!” She groaned before taking another gulp of her drink. “I could have prevented all of today’s bullshit if I realized sooner. Why didn’t I realize sooner I never stopped taking them?”   
  
“Because your half awake brain jumped right to the possibility of being pregnant and that just stuck with you throughout the day?” He grabbed the bottle from the coffee table and refilled her glass. “I get it Mari. I wasn’t really thinking about any possible reason besides us expecting a baby either.”   
  
“We’re such a mess Chaton.” She sighed.   
  
“That we are my Lady. That we are. But we are smoking hot messes.”   
  
“The best kind of mess.”    
  
“You know it.” He joked back.   
  
She watched how he laughed at their banter.   
Faint dimples appearing in his cheeks.   
The corners of his eyes showing just a small hint of a wrinkle from the movement of his face.   
  
Just as quick as he seemed to have summoned the laugh, it died down to be replaced with a concerned gaze.   
  
“You don’t look relieved.” He observed.   
  
“I’m sorry Adrien...I want to smile and all... but it’s just...been a horrible day.”   
  
“Hmm. Something else happen? I figured, now that nothing is going on and we seem to be on the same wavelength considering all of this, you would feel better at least. Or better enough to laugh a little.”   
  
“I know and...yes. Something did happen.”   
  
“Want to share? Because you do have that look.”   
  
“The there-is-something-on-my-mind-and-I’m-not-telling-Adrien look?”   
  
“That’s the one.”   
  
“It’s just…Lila.” Speaking the name left a bitter taste in her mouth. “I bumped into her. When I tried to visit the office and ask you out for lunch.”   
  
“I’m assuming she said something that made you upset.”   
  
“I’m not upset. I don’t even believe a word she told me. It’s just...I’m more upset that she’s still trying the same bullshit and that it got to me. That’s all.”   
  
“What did she say Bug?”   
  
Marinette shook her head. “Nothing important.”   
  
“Bug…”   
  
Marinette let out a tired sigh. “She told me that times you were working late, you weren’t actually working. But making out with her.”   
  
Adrien let out a snort, followed by loud laughter.    
Marinette didn’t really see the humor in the liar’s words, but she was glad he wasn’t reacting in an angry or upset manner to her recollection of the conversation.   
  
“I’m...I’m sorry Marinette.” He eventually managed to choke out between laughter. “Out of all the things I’ve heard her vomit out, that one has to be the most out there.”   
  
“I know. I don’t know why she told me that either. It just...got me so mad how she just said it! As if she was like she got up on her pedestal and just assumed stuff about you, expecting me to just take it as fact.”   
  
“Marinette. I can assure you, breathing the same air as that woman makes me physically sick.” She watched as he took a large gulp of his own wine. “Besides. You know I really work the nights I’m late.”   
  
“I know. You always call me when you do, to facetime with me during dinner time.”   
  
“Which has been one of the more amazing ideas you’ve ever had. Although I much prefer to spend it with you personally.”   
  
“Tell me again. When do you expect that to happen?”   
  
“After Christmas. I’ll make sure to be home every evening.” He gave her a tired smile. “Promise. With a cherry on top. Also, take everything that woman says with a grain of salt. She probably tried to rile you up. Like she did when she had to model for the company.”   
  
“And Chloé’s gala thing.”   
  
The blonde nodded.    
  
“I know.” Marinette muttered. “I really don’t believe her. It’s just...weird to hear her say things like. I don’t even know why she’s still trying to push my buttons.”   
  
“Well. Probably because she doesn’t like you. I shouldn’t worry about it too much Mari. It’s not like you’ll get to see her on the regular anyway.”   
  
“Thankfully! But...yeah. That has to be it.” The baker’s daughter let out a snort. “Doesn’t have to do with the fact you’re my boyfriend and she’s been preying on you since we were kids.”   
  
“That could be part of it.” She watched as he finished his glass. “Hey. Let’s agree, if we ever have a daughter, to name her anything besides Lila. That name just leaves a foul taste in my mouth these days.”   


“Deal. Let’s also not name any of our future son’s Gabriel.”   
  
“Done.”   
  
“So eh...since you've been working on the spare room...”   
  
“Hmmm?”   
  
“I was thinking Chaton...maybe a nice pastel lavender for the walls.”   
  
“For a nursery?”   
  
“Yeah.” She nodded. “I mean...we can start by prepping the walls and stuff and think about furniture when we’ve decided that we are actually going to be needing a nursery.”   
  
“Sounds good.” Her boyfriend nodded at her before turning his gaze towards his glass. Swirling the red liquid inside around. “So do you...want to go to the bedroom and wind down some more?”   
  
“Oh, monsieur Agreste! It isn’t even time for dinner yet.” She joked.   
  
He put his glass down, reached up to hold her head on both sides and leaned forward to gently kiss her lips. “The more time I have to love you ma chérie.”


End file.
